The Second's Bride
by Shirley Story
Summary: Apakah benar bahwa diantara keempat hokage laki-laki Konohagakure yang begitu terkenal sepanjang masa, hanya Tobirama Senju seorang yang tidak menikah hingga akhir hayatnya? Kisah ini juga akan membuka gulungan sejarah rahasia Konohagakure yang bahkan tidak pernah diungkapkan sang pengarang, Masashi Kishimoto!
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

"_Kau baru saja bertanya hal apa yang bisa membuatku menangis? Kematian saudara kandung dan orang tuaku-pun tidak dapat membuatku menangis. Untuk apa seorang shinobi menangis? Aku benci mendengar pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak rasional"  
_

\- Tobirama Senju

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : The Encounter**

"Hei, bangun!"

Sore itu, aku dikejutkan oleh suara seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak kukenal. Tanpa mempedulikan aku yang tengah berusaha bangun dari posisi yang sudah kuanggap sangat nyaman untuk tidur itu, anak laki-laki itu terus meneriakiku. Perlahan, suaranya terdengar lebih keras dan jelas.

"Bangun! Kau tidak seharusnya tidur di tempat ini! Hei!"

Kini anak laki-laki itu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Mungkin itu reaksinya dari aksi yang kuberikan, tetap terbaring sambil beringsut-ingsut seolah aku tidak ingin bangun. Perlahan, aku mencoba membuka mataku, menatap siapa yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaraku saat ini.

Mataku memang tidak normal, eh, sedikit cacat maksudnya. Aku menderita rabun jauh, penyakit yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang shinobi yang hidup di tengah kerasnya perang antar klan yang masih berlangsung hingga detik ini. Aku menyadari. Mungkin dengan alasan itulah anak laki-laki ini berusaha membangunkan ku, pikirku dalam hati. Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah aku membuka mata hanyalah siluet anak laki-laki berusia 8-9 tahun dengan rambut panjang agak berantakan. Kucoba mengedipkan mata berulang kali untuk menangkap pantulan wajahnya di bola mataku dengan jelas.

"Astaga! Kau belum bangun juga, ya?"

Anak itu kini menarik lenganku, mencoba membangunkanku dengan paksa. Aku meringis dan segera duduk, bangun dari tidurku yang cukup nyenyak pagi itu, tidak lupa aku turut serta menarik lenganku kembali darinya.

Aku menangkap apa yang terpantul di bola mataku dengan jelas. Anak laki-laki itu. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat dan suatu waktu. Anak itu, anak laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut putih cepak dan mata merah yang tajam. Ia mengenakan kaus tidak berlengan berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda bergaris-garis yang diikat dengan seutas tali di pinggangnya serta sandal berwarna hitam. Anak itu menatapku dengan tajam dengan bola mata merahnya.

"_Uchiha, kah?"_ tanyaku was-was dalam hati.

Aku mencoba memperhatikan matanya dengan lebih seksama. Bukan, dia bukan Uchiha. Klan Uchiha memang terkenal dengan mata merah yang entah mengapa mereka namai 'Sharingan', Aku yang juga pernah bertemu dengan beberapa orang dari klan Uchiha yang tengah mengaktifkan sharingannya menangkap apa perbedaan Sharingan dengan bola mata anak ini. Sharingan, bola mata merah dengan tiga tomoe* (paling banyak yang kulihat ada tiga, tapi terkadang aku menemukan sharingan dengan hanya satu atau dua tomoe) yang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan anak ini, bola matanya berwarna merah, polos.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Membuatku mengarahkan kembali fokus pikiranku ke sosoknya yang kini tepat berdiri di depanku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatku, emm, apa ya? Merasa agak takut untuk kembali menatap matanya.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa" jawabku sekenanya.

Kini, anak itu yang tengah memperhatikanku. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti baru pertama kalinya Ia melihat manusia (entahlah sih, dia 'kan juga manusia? Atau dia belum pernah melihat bayangannya di permukaan sungai?), membuatku merasa semakin takut. Aku tahu, memang bukan pilihan terbaik untuk tidur di tengah hutan seperti ini. Apalagi, hutan ini adalah daerah perbatasan antara tiga klan terkuat yang tengah menjadi penguasa perang saat ini dan daerah ini seringkali menjadi medan perang antara ketiga klan itu, Senju, Uchiha dan Klan ku.. Hagoromo.

"Kau juga, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Baru pertama kali melihat manusia, ya?" tanyaku gamblang.

Dari ekspresinya yang kulihat, sepertinya pertanyaanku cukup mengagetkan anak laki-laki itu.

"Apa katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Disini bahaya!" jawab anak laki-laki itu agak kesal.

"Istirahat" jawabku singkat.

"Apa? Istirahat? Kau bodoh atau tidak mengerti 'sih? Kuulangi lagi ya, tempat ini BER-BA-HA-YA!" kini Ia menggunakan penekanan dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Hei! Soal BER-BA-HA-YA.." balasku yang juga dengan menekankan kata 'berbahaya', "Anak yang baru lahir juga tahu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat beristirahat kalau sebelumnya kau sudah tahu tempat ini berbahaya? Kau ini, benar-benar bodoh atau.."

"Hei! Kenapa dari tadi kau mengataiku bodoh? Kita bahkan belum saling kenal tapi kau sudah seenaknya saja mengataiku dengan sebutan bodoh" sanggahku tidak terima.

Anak laki-laki itu kini tersenyum aneh (entah apa makna senyuman itu, tapi dari apa yang berhasil kucerna di otakku, senyumannya itu menertawakan, atau malah, menghinaku?).

"Kalau kau memang tidak bodoh, kenapa kau memilih untuk beristirahat disini?"

Emm..

Apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki ini memang benar. Daerah ini bukanlah daerah aman yang dapat dijadikan tempat untuk melepas lelah sejenak. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat dengan jelas apa alasanku memilih untuk tidur di tempat ini.

"Ada yang datang" gumam anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Ia segera menarikku untuk sembunyi di dalam semak-semak. Tidak lupa pula, Ia juga menutup mulutku dengan tangannya agar keberadaan kami tidak terdeteksi.

Sekilas dari semak-semak, aku melihat dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar melintas. Laki-laki itu tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan kami di balik semak-semak. Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku pada baju perang yang tengah mereka gunakan. Tidak salah lagi, mereka anggota Klan Hagoromo. Seingatku, mereka anak buah ayah yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Jangan-jangan ayah meminta mereka untuk mencariku.

"_Astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku tidur disini!"_ pekikku dalam hati.

Aku menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Mata merahnya menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Ia terus mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka dengan ekor matanya hingga kedua laki-laki itu betul-betul menjauh dari kami.

Lama kelamaan, aku mulai merasa sesak napas. Dia membekap mulutku terlalu keras. Aku mencoba berontak, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku agar aku bisa bernapas normal.

"Ssstt! Mereka belum terlalu jauh dari sini, jangan bergerak!" perintahnya pelan sambil mengeraskan cengkramannya pada wajahku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Cengkraman telapak tangannya ke wajahku begitu kuat, membuatku makin sesak napas. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengikuti instruksinya sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku yang sepertinya mulai mengempis karena hampir 10 menit tidak berfungsi normal.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit lamanya kami bersembunyi di balik semak belukar yang memang cukup lebat ini, Ia baru melepaskanku (fuh, aku merasa hidup kembali!). Aku yang masih sibuk mengatur napas, menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Ia masih saja memperhatikan jalan tempat dimana kedua laki-laki itu menghilang.

"Mereka 'kan sudah lama hilang dari pandangan. Kenapa baru sekarang kau melepaskanku?" itu adalah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulutku setelah akhirnya aku berhasil mengatur napasku dengan baik. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

"Tidak ada" jawab anak laki-laki itu sekenanya. "Pulanglah!"

Anak laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri. Memukul-mukul bagian baju dan celananya yang kotor terkena tanah, kemudian berjalan tanpa mempedulikan aku yang masih duduk terheran-heran menatapnya.

"Ah..dan satu lagi.." Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Jangan pernah tidur di sembarangan tempat yang bahkan kau tidak tahu tempat macam apa itu!"

Huh! Anak laki-laki itu.. Ya, akhirnya aku tahu kata apa yang dapat melukiskan keseluruhan sifatnya. 'sombong' atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'arogan' atau bahkan 'kasar'? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga..

"Terima kasih" ujarku dengan suara cukup keras agar anak laki-laki itu dapat mendengar suaraku dari tempatnya sekarang yang berada cukup jauh denganku.

Aku menangkap samar-samar, Ia tersenyum padaku. Entah senyum menghina lagi, senyum asal, atau senyum apa lah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin dia memang tersenyum padaku.

"Hei, aku belum berkenalan dengannya!"

Saat tersadar, anak laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"_Apa dia shinobi juga? Orang biasa tidak mungkin menghilang dalam waktu secepat itu"_ pikirku dalam hati.

Tunggu dulu, shinobi? Dari klan manakah dia?

Aku hanya terpaku menatap tempat terakhir kalinya aku melihat sosok anak laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Nozu! Disini kau rupanya!"

Otomatis, aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara yang amat kukenal dari kecil, suara kakak kandungku, Nozomi.

"Kak Nozomi, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri sosoknya yang datang bersama tiga orang laki-laki dewasa, anak buah ayah yang lain.

"Kau pergi keluar lama sekali. Ayah sangat khawatir. Ayah dan aku mengira kau sudah ditangkap Senju atau Uchiha. Aku 'kan sudah memperingatimu untuk mencari tanaman obat di sekitar daerah kita, jangan sampai ke daerah perbatasan!" omel Nozomi panjang lebar.

"Maaf, Kak. Tanaman obat yang kucari tidak ada di daerah kita karena kondisi tanahnya tidak memungkinkan tanaman obat itu disana. Setelah kuteliti lagi, tanah di daerah perbatasan ini cukup subur, tanaman obat akan tumbuh baik disini. Coba lihat, kak!" aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil bunga berwarna putih dan menunjukkannya pada kakakku "Akhirnya aku menemukan bunga lili air, bahan obat yang paling penting dari semuanya".

"Masih beruntung kau tidak dicurigai ataupun ditangkap siapapun. Ayah sangat khawatir, Ia bahkan menyuruh beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk mencarimu"

"_Apa? Menyuruh anak buah? Jadi dua orang laki-laki yang kulihat tadi memang anak buah ayah?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ya sudah! Yang penting kau sudah selamat sekarang.. Hei! Kenapa bajumu kotor? Kau jatuh?" tanya Nozomi kemudian.

"Emm, ya.. Waktu aku mencoba memetik buah ceri, tapi tenang kak, masih di wilayah kita, kok!" jawabku cepat saat menangkap ekspresi terkejut kakakku yang luar biasa saat dia tahu aku jatuh. Aku berbohong. Baju ku kotor karena aku bersembunyi di dalam semak belukar bersama anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi.

"Huh! Hati-hati lain kali! Kau belum bisa mengontrol chakra dengan baik rupanya. Kau harus belajar lagi" Ia menarik lenganku. "Ayo, pulang!"

"Eh, kakak serius mau mengajariku mengontrol chakra hari ini? Kakak, ajari aku sampai bisa, ya?" pintaku kegirangan. Aku sangat berharap Ia dapat mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat. "Ayo pulang dan kita buatkan obat untuk Ibu!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Kak!" Aku membalasnya dengan semangat, kemudian menatap bunga lili air yang tengah berada dalam genggaman tanganku "Jika ada ini, Ibu pasti sembuh!"

-8-8-8-

"Tobirama, dari mana saja, kau?"

Anak laki-laki berambut cepak putih itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih tua berjalan ke arahnya. Anak itu berkulit kecoklatan, berambut hitam pendek, dengan gaya rambut bob dan mengenakan kimono rumahan standar berwarna putih dengan bandana hitam di kedua lengannya.

"Aku tadi melintasi daerah perbatasan Senju-Uchiha-Hagoromo, ada anak perempuan yang tidur sembarangan disana. Untung aku datang di waktu yang tepat, beberapa lama setelah aku membangunkannya, dua orang anggota Klan Hagoromo melintas disana, mereka tidak menyadari aku ada disana" jelas anak laki-laki yang bernama Tobirama itu.

"Wah, baik juga kau mau menolong anak perempuan itu, syukurlah!" Ujar anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam pendek.

"Kak Hashirama, Kak Tobirama, ayo masuk! Makan malam sudah siap!"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya pada anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya dan Tobirama. Anak itu berambut setengah hitam dan putih. "Ya, Itama. Terimakasih ya!"

"Ayo kita masuk ke rumah, Tobirama!" Ajak Hashirama, sang kakak pada adiknya.

"Ya" jawab Tobirama datar. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan mendapati kakaknya tengah tersenyum jahil menatapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum cuek. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu terus, Kak"

"Hahaha, makannya Tobirama, jangan cemberut terus, dong!" Hashirama menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Hmm" Kali ini Tobirama membalas senyum kakaknya itu dengan tulus.

"_Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu sebelumnya. Tapi, dimana?"_ tanya Tobirama dalam hati. Wajah anak perempuan itu terus terbayang di pikirannya.

"Apa dia juga seorang shinobi?"

-8-8-8-

Entahlah, sudah lewat berapa hari sejak aku ditolong anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Emm, sepertinya sudah 2 minggu lalu, kalau aku tidak salah mengingat tanggal pertemuanku dengannya.

Pagi ini aku mendapat tugas yang sama dengan tugas 2 minggu lalu dari ayah, mencari tanaman obat-obatan untuk ibu. Sudah 2 minggu juga ibu terbaring sakit, lemah, bahkan terkadang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan-jalan di hutan. Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya matahari pagi mulai menyeruak, menembus lebatnya pepohonan dalam hutan, membawa suasana hangat dan cerah pagi itu. Suasana hutan ini sangat berbeda dengan suasana di rumah. Aku menghela napas panjang mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di rumah dalam waktu 2 minggu ini. Ayah, tidak henti-hentinya memukuli barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya sambil berteriak 'Dasar Butsuma Senju sialan! Perbuatanmu pasti kubalas!'. Aku yang hanya bisa mendengar, hanya bergidik ngeri karena teriakan ayah yang memekakan telinga. Bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan orang bernama 'Butsuma Senju' yang sering ayah teriakkan itu. Ayah juga berulang kali berteriak 'Akan kubuat kau merasakan derita yang sama, bahkan lebih parah dariku! Dasar sialan!' sambil memukul batang beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di halaman rumah kami. Ayah terlihat begitu frustasi dengan kondisi ibu, begitu pula kakak dan adik perempuanku, Hana. Ibu memang memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Dari dulu, Ia sering sakit. Untungnya aku dan saudara-saudaraku tidak memiliki tubuh yang lemah seperti ibu, jika iya, bisa repot nantinya.

Aku tahu bahwa orang bernama Butsuma Senju itu adalah pemimpin klan Senju. Tapi, belum pernah aku melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tapi hanya dari lukisan yang ditunjukkan ayah padaku. Tunggu? Lukisan?

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah melihat lukisan itu lagi. Lukisan klan Senju. Yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah 6 orang, sang ayah yang sepertinya bernama Butsuma adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar,berkulit kecoklatan,dan berambut hitam lurus sebahu. Sang ibu, satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu, berkulit putih dan berambut putih yang dikonde kebelakang dengan mata merah. Pasangan itu memiliki 4 orang anak laki-laki yang entah mengapa tidak terbayang seperti apa wajahnya dikepalaku. Hanya samar-samar yang kuingat, ada anak laki-laki berambut hitam, coklat, hitam-putih (anak itu menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat anak berambut separuh hitam separuh putih?), dan..

Putih.

Aku tersentak. Setelah sekian lama aku baru menyadari, anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kutemui di hutan sepertinya mirip dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di lukisan itu. Tapi, apa betul aku tidak salah mengingatnya?

'srakk'

"Hm?"

Otomatis aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari semak-semak dibelakang. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak belukar yang cukup rimbun itu.

'srakk'

Sayangnya kemampuanku dalam menyembunyikan diri sebagai seorang shinobi memang payah. Aku tidak sengaja menginjak daun kering yang entah mengapa tidak kulihat ada disana. Aku terdiam, mencoba merasakan gerak-gerik dari asal sumber suara itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendekat kearahku dan tidak ada pergerakan dari arah sumber suara itu, aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, melihat siapa sebenarnya yang berada dibalik semak-semak itu.

"Keluar saja! Kau tidak perlu sembunyi lagi"

Aku tersentak. Rupanya aku memang masih harus berlatih menyembunyikan diri lebih baik lagi. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatku tersentak kaget. Suara orang dibalik semak belukar itu terasa tidak asing. Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk melihat siapa sesungguhnya pemilik suara yang tidak asing lagi kudengar itu.

Ya, anak laki-laki berambut putih agak panjang yang tidak beraturan dengan mata merah tajam yang kutemui 2 minggu lalu kini ada di depan mataku.

Kami dipertemukan lagi oleh kebetulan yang entah mengapa kurasa begitu aneh.

_To Be Continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Halo readers! Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya publish di . Saya berharap bab ini bisa buat para readers penasaran bagaimana cerita kelanjutannya. Kalau saya boleh saranin, coba langsung lanjut baca chapter duanya deh ;) hehehe, biar lebih seru. Disini, saya membuat OC. Sangat diharapkan review, kritik dan saran dari readers mengenai 'debut' saya di dunia hehe ;). Tentang bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang OC yang saya buat, gaya bahasa yang saya gunakan dan lainnnnnyya.. Satu review sangat berharga buat saya lho! :'D

See you all on the next chapter! ;)


	2. He Is Tobirama

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang mencoba meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**CHAPTER 2 : He Is Tobirama**

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mengapa pertemuan ini kusebut aneh? Karena dalam beberapa hari ini, selama mencari tanaman obat di hutan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain dan saat aku bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang menjejakkan kaki di hutan perbatasan antara tiga klan terkuat ini dan manusia itu ternyata anak berambut putih iyang kutemui 2 minggu lalu. Dari sudut pandangku, dia terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan keberadaanku. Saat aku mencoba berjalan lebih dekat kearahnya, anak laki-laki itu tengah mencari sesuatu dalam rimbunnya semak belukar itu.

"Emm, halo" sapaku agak canggung. "Emm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sopan.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tetap sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu (entah apa itu. Mungkin juga Ia mencari sebagian jiwanya karena sepertinya Ia akan mati jika tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya) dalam semak-semak tanpa mempedulikan sapaanku padanya.

'_Betul-betul membuat emosi anak ini!'_, pikirku dalam hati. Kurasa sapaan yang kulontarkan padanya cukup sopan mengingat kami tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain tetapi Ia pernah menolongku dua minggu lalu.

'_Baiklah! Aku mengalah!'_ aku mengumpat dalam hati sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku dua minggu lalu. Itupun kalau kau masih ingat bahwa dua minggu lalu kita pernah bertemu" ujarku santai. Sebenarnya, aku menanti apa responnya terhadap kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutku.

"Aku masih ingat" gumam anak laki-laki itu singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahku. "Sama-sama" sambungnya datar.

_Huh!_

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku berjalan dan berjongkok disampingnya, memperhatikannya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat begitu serius mencari sesuatu dalam semak belukar itu hingga dahinya berkerut.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku kemudian. "Sepertinya tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku terus memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Kau'. Kau juga merasa begitu 'kan?".

Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku. Ia masih terlihat sama dengan dua minggu lalu. Sorot mata merahnya tetap (atau mungkin lebih tepat bila kukatakan selalu) tajam, seolah Ia tengah merasakan kehadiran musuh disekitarnya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali mengacuhkanku dan kembali fokus pada apa yang dari tadi Ia kerjakan.

"Namaku Nozu" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke depan wajahnya. Sejenak, kulihat anak laki-laki itu tertegun menatap tangan kananku yang terulur didepan matanya. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Ia segera kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya.

_'Astaga! Anak ini benar-benar! Aku bermaksud baik, hanya ingin berkenalan, itu saja.._'

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu pada orang asing yang belum kau kenal?" anak laki-laki berambut putih itu tiba-tiba bicara. Suaranya yang agak berat untuk anak seumurannya membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Bagaimana ya?" ujarku agak sebal "Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, jadi aku mulai duluan".

'srakk'

Ada sehelai kertas yang jatuh dari pangkuan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Kertasnya mendarat manis diatas kakiku. Aku mengambil dan melihat apa isinya.

Gambar daun saga. Lengkap dengan tulisan tambahan mengenai ciri-ciri tanamannya.

_'Tunggu, daun saga?' _

"Ini, kertasmu jatuh" gumamku sambil menyerahkan kertas bergambar daun saga itu padanya. "Kau sedang mencari tanaman obat, benar tidak?" tanyaku kemudian.

Anak laki-laki itu cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menoleh dan mulai memperhatikanku lagi dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku spontan. Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan caranya memandangku.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau tanaman ini termasuk tanaman obat?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kertas yang tengah kusodorkan padanya.

"Hehe.." aku tertawa kecil. "Aku ini tukang obat" gumamku bercanda. "Kau bisa memanggilku tukang obat jika kau mau" ujarku setengah tertawa.

Sekilas kulihat, anak laki-laki berambut putih itu tersenyum tipis.

"Heh, jadi siapa yang terluka? Kau mencari daun saga itu untuknya 'kan? Daun saga tidak tumbuh bagus disini, jadi sulit dicari" aku mulai mencari-cari daun itu di semak belukar lainnya.

"Kakak laki-lakiku" balas anak laki-laki itu singkat.

"Kakakmu sakit apa?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Dia tertusuk panah beracun" jawab anak itu singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Eh, tunggu! Sudah berapa hari?" tanyaku mulai khawatir.

"Untuk apa kau tahu itu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu agak sinis.

"Hmm, kena panah ya?" gumamku pelan sambil bangkit berdiri tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya padaku. "Tunggu disini ya!"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya anak itu spontan.

"Ya, pokoknya tunggu saja. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" ujarku yang mulai berlari meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu betul tanaman obat seperti apa yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang yang tertusuk panah dan dimana tanaman-tanaman itu diperoleh. Maklum, biar begini aku adalah ninja medis. Aku belajar banyak hal mengenai tanaman obat-obatan dan aku mengingatnya dengan cukup baik. Hehe, kalau boleh aku bicara jujur, aku adalah satu-satunya kunoichi, eh, bahkan shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan ini di klan Hagoromo.

Kupikir, aku bisa membantu anak laki-laki itu.

-8-8-8-

Sudah satu jam lamanya anak bernama Nozu itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tobirama menarik nafas panjang sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai menetes dari dahinya. Pagi ini panas sekali dan Ia tidak membawa air minum

'_bagus! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Bukan!" ujar Tobirama kesal. Sudah 5 kali Ia salah mengenali morfologi daun saga. Daun-daunan yang berada di padang rumput itu terlihat sama, hanya ada barangkali 1-2 perbedaan yang begitu tipis diantaranya. Tobirama menghela nafas panjang. Tadi malam Ia ikut berjaga bersama ayahnya di daerah perbatasan klan, menggantikan kakaknya, Hashirama yang sedang sakit. Kurang tidur sepertinya menjadi salah satu penyebab mengapa Ia sulit berkonsentrasi pagi itu.

Tobirama terdiam sesaat. Ia duduk di tanah, mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang sedari dari berjongkok 1 jam lamanya untuk mencari tanaman obat.

_'Ayah menyuruhku mencari tanaman-tanaman ini di padang rumput sebesar ini, gila!_' keluhnya dalam hati.

Ia duduk, merenung. Memandangi deretan tanaman berdaun-daun kecil berwarna hijau yang bergoyang-goyang pelan tertiup angin.

"Jadi, namanya Nozu" gumam Tobirama pelan. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan anak perempuan itu, namun Ia tidak mengingat pasti kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah tumpukan secarik kertas yang ada di sebelahnya. Tersenyum tipis, Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kupikirkan,sih? Aku harus mencari tanaman obat-obatan ini untuk kakak" gumamnya pelan sambil bergegas mencari ke semak belukar lainnya.

-8-8-8-

"Nah, ini yang terakhir!" aku memetik beberapa bunga krisan di sebuah tanah lapang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi. "Saatnya kembali!" aku meneruskan langkahku menuju tempat dimana aku meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu.

Setibanya di tempat aku meninggalkan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Aku tersenyum, rupanya anak laki-laki itu mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Ia tidak pergi ke tempat lain padahal tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk ditumbuhi tanaman obat-obatan. Dari caranya mengidentifikasi daun-daun disini, aku tahu betul dia tidak terbiasa mencari tanaman obat-obatan di hutan.

"Kau sudah datang, eh? Lama sekali"

_'Hah!?_ '

Aku berdiri di jarak 500 meter darinya. Aku juga telah mencoba menyembunyikan hawa kehadiranku, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu aku disini? Bahkan tanpa menoleh kebelakang! Hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang biasa.

_'Apa dia juga seorang shinobi?'_ tanyaku makin penasaran dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Anak itu tidak menoleh ke arahku, Ia masih saja sibuk menggeledah semak-semak dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih kotor dari tadi. Aku tersenyum. Anak ini tidak berhenti mencari tanaman obat itu. Sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu jika tanaman obat sulit ditemukan disini.

"Sudah, berhentilah mencari hal yang tak mungkin kau temukan" aku mencoba mengganggu konsentrasi anak laki-laki itu, tapi ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan padamu tidak,sih?" tanyaku kemudian.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG ATAU BERHENTI SEBELUM BERHASIL MENGUMPULKAN SEMUA TANAMAN OBAT INI UNTUK KAKAKKU!"

Aku agak terkejut dengan nada suara yang terlontar dari kata-katanya. Aku memperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu. Ia terlihat begitu serius. Namun, dibalik keseriusannya, aku tahu bahwa anak itu tengah kelelahan. Kelopak mata bawahnya agak hitam dan tatapan matanya lelah.

"Kau tidak mungkin menemukan semua tanaman itu jika tidak fokus!" kataku yang masih bercanda dan bicara sok menggurui. Yah, sebenarnya apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Butuh fokus lebih dari 100% untuk mencari tanaman obat di hutan, apalagi jika kau jarang melakukannya.

"Kau masih mencari disini karena aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku disini, ya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Anak itu makin mengerutkan dahinya, namun Ia tidak mau membalas perkataanku.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang.."

"Kalau kau memang tidak ada urusan denganku, lebih baik kau diam atau pergi dari sini!"

Aku sangat terkejut dengan suara anak laki-laki itu. Suaranya terdengar datar tetapi membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu seperti mengusirku dengan aura yang keluar darinya, entah aura macam apa itu tapi yang jelas Ia membuatku terkejut hanya dengan mendengarnya bicara. Saking terkejutnya, keranjang yang berisi tanaman obat-obatan yang tadi kucari jatuh, isinya keluar, berantakan.

Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, yang sedang kesulitan. Aku berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan tanaman obat yang jatuh, kemudiannya memasukkannya lagi dalam keranjang yang kubawa.

Perlahan, aku berjalan kearahnya dan menyodorkan keranjang berisi tanaman obat itu di depan wajahnya. "Ini, obat untuk luka terkena panah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya lagi" ujarku agak salah tingkah. "maaf sudah membuatmu kesal"

Anak laki-laki itu kembali tertegun. Dia menatap keranjang obat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau memberikan ini padaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak ada anggota keluargaku yang sedang terluka kena panah. Ini untukmu" ujarkusambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum (walaupun sebenarnya aku masihmerasa takut padanya). Namun, aku senang sekali bisa membantunya. "Aku 'kan tukang obat! Kau lupa?" tanyaku setengah tertawa.

Kini, anak laki-laki itu terlihat salah tingkah. Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa bersalah telah meneriakkiku tadi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, perbuatanmu padaku tadi sudah kumaafkan. Ini ambil!" aku menyodorkan keranjang itu lebih dekat lagi kearahnya. "Semoga kakakmu cepat sembuh!"

Entah mengapa pandangan matanya berubah setelah kata-kata tadi keluar dari mulutku. Kini Ia tengah menatap keranjang yang kuberikan padanya dengan tatapan aneh. Benar atau tidak, menurutku Ia terlihat ragu, apakah aku betul-betul ingin menolongnya atau melakukan hal sebaliknya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Aku sudah susah-susah berjalan jauh, memanjat pohon juga, cuma untuk mengumpulkan ini dan kau tidak mau menerimanya?" tanyaku yang lama-lama kesal. Anak ini sepertinya curiga dengan semua hal yang ada disekitarnya.

Anak laki-laki itu diam.

Dengan berat hati (raut wajahnya mengatakan itu), akhirnya Ia mengambil keranjang yang kuberikan padanya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Terima kasih" ujarnya pelan.

"Sama-sama, emm.."

"Tobirama" ujar anak laki-laki itu singkat. "Itu namaku"

"Wah!" aku bersorak girang seperti saat memenangkan undian judi (untuk apa juga?).

"Tobirama, mulai hari ini aku adalah temanmu dan kau adalah temanku. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku jika kita bertemu karena mungkin aku juga akan meminta bantuanmu untuk beberapa hal, hehe" ujarku kegirangan. Entah mengapa, setelah mengetahui namanya, aku tidak merasa canggung untuk bicara dengannya. Sedangkan lawan bicaraku itu hanya diam sambil mendengarkanku.

Anak itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nozu"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ya" balasku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang, akhirnya bisa berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang sekarang bisa kupanggil dengan nama Tobirama. Nama yang cukup panjang, eh?

"Aku harus segera pulang dan mengobati kakakku" ujar Tobirama.

"Baiklah" aku tersenyum. "Semoga kakakmu cepat sembuh! Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi besok disini, bagaimana?" entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Walaupun sifatnya memang berlawanan dengan sifatku, anehnya aku merasa cocok dengannya.

"Ya, jika ada waktu, besok kita bertemu disini" Tobirama melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Ah! Dan kau harus istirahat yang cukup sebelum pingsan di tengah jalan!" Aku berkata dengan suara lebih keras, berharap Tobirama masih mendengarnya walaupun mungkin Ia sudah berada cukup jauh dariku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang lama kelamaan menghilang dibalik rimbunnya hutan sambil tersenyum.

Tobirama, anak itu memang seorang shinobi.

-8-8-8-

Malam itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Setelah makan malam, Tobirama memilih untuk menemani kakaknya daripada melakukan apapun. Setelah minum obat dari daun-daunan diberikan Nozu padanya tadi pagi, Kakaknya sudah terlihat lebih baik. Tobirama menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah tertidur. Andai saja tadi Ia tidak menerima keranjang obat pemberian Nozu, mungkin malam ini keadaan kakaknya masih sama seperti tadi pagi, badannya meriang dan panas. Setelah minum obat, panas badannya menurun dan badannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi.

"Aku akan disini, menjaga kakak. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, kak"

'BRAKK'

Tobirama terkejut bukan main. Ternyata ayahnya membuka pintu kamar dengan begitu keras. Setibanya di dalam kamar, Butsuma senju langsung membuka lemari tempat pakaian perang dan pedangnya disimpan. Ia segera mengenakannya secepat mungkin. Tobirama hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah laku ayahnya yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa ayah? Apa ada musuh yang datang? Uchiha?" tanya Tobirama spontan sambil bangkit berdiri.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Tobirama dan masih bergegas mengenakan pakaian perangnya, butsuma berkata "Rencana kita menyerang klan Hagoromo dipercepat. Ada informasi penjagaan disana sedang lenggang!"

Tobirama sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Butsuma senju menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki keduanya itu.

"Tobirama, tinggalkan kakakmu disini! Akan ada anggota klan yang menjaganya. Cepat kau pakai baju perangmu. Malam ini, kita balaskan dendam Kawarama pada mereka! Cepat!"

"Ya, ayah" entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Tobirama.

"Cepatlah! Ayah menunggu di daerah perbatasan! Kita habisi mereka tanpa sisa malam ini!" Butsuma Senju bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Tobirama dan kakaknya dalam kamar.

Tobirama tertegun. Ia melirik kakaknya yang terbaring, tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika kakaknya sadar, pastilah sudah terjadi pertengkaran antara ayah dan kakaknya. Tobirama sangat yakin kakaknya tidak akan setuju dengan rencana ini.

"Maaf kak. Aku hanya bisa mematuhi perintah ayah"

Tobirama bangkit berdiri dan bergegas membuka lemari bajunya, mengenakan baju perang dan mengambil pedangnya. Ia mengenakan pelindung kepalanya dan bergegas keluar, menuju daerah perbatasan.

_To be Continued.._

A/N: Halo Readers! (author datang sambil berlinangan air mata). Saya senang luar biasa karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar memberi review untuk fic pertama saya ini! Terima kasih bannyakkkkk semuanyaaa! :"D. Finally, saya bisa update chapter 2 hari ini. Oh iya, saya senang sekali karena readers penasaran dan ingin saya tetap lanjutin fic ini :'D. Sebagai tambahan juga, sebelumnya saya pernah tulis fic ini dengan judul 'The Precious Remorse' tapi saya re-make jadi 'The Second's bride'

Oh iya, sebagai penjelasan nih, disini saya menggunakan POV orang pertama untuk Nozu (kalo Nozu yang bicara, saya tulis 'aku') dan POV orang ketiga untuk Tobirama :3. Oh iya readers, kalian tahu kan kalo Nozu itu perempuan? :o (author takut kalian kira Nozu itu laki-laki karena author yang kurang jelas tulis ceritanya ._.). Di chapter ini, author kasih tulisan kalo Nozu itu kunoichi hehe :p.

Gimana nih readers? Tambah penasaran ga sama ceritanya setelah baca chapter 2-nya? Penasaran ga, kira-kira apa Tobirama ketemu Nozu nanti? Hehe, saya berharap kalian makin penasaran supaya baca terusss ;). Saya masih tetap mengharapkan review dari readers untuk bab ini . Gaya penulisan, karakter OC, penggambaran suasana dan lainnya, pokoknya apapun itu tentang cerita ini! ;)

See you all in the next chapter! :"D


	3. That Night

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**CHAPTER 3 : THAT NIGHT**

Suasana malam ini begitu tenang. Dengan rembulan yang bersinar begitu terang dan indah, ditemani ribuan bintang yang bersinar bagaikan berlian menyempurnakan suasana malam ini. Sayangnya kondisi keluargaku tidak sebaik malam ini. Setelah makan malam selesai, mendadak badan Hana panas. Suhunya cukup tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Hana jarang sekali sakit seperti ini. Setelah memeriksa kondisinya, aku jadi semakin bingung. Hana terlihat sehat. Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang salah dari badannya malam ini. Setelah minum obat tidur yang kuberikan padanya, Hana tertidur pulas. Aku memilih untuk menemani Hana tidur malam ini daripada melakukan apapun.

Aku mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di atas meja, duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hana dan menyeka keringat di wajah Hana. Cuaca malam ini tidak terlalu panas, namun sejak tertidur, Hana berkeringat sangat banyak. Kimono yang dikenakannya terlihat sudah basah oleh keringat. Aku jadi serba salah. DI satu sisi aku ingin membangunkannya hanya sekedar untuk mengganti baju tapi di lain sisi, aku merasa Hana butuh banyak istirahat malam ini. Sepertinya membangunkan Hana bukanlah ide bagus.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi. Tak kusangka hari ini akan berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Bahkan, dia sampai mengatakan namanya dan menjadi temanku. Mungkin, besok aku akan bertemu dengannya di tempat tadi dan melakukan banyak hal! Jika Ia tidak sibuk, tentunya. Saling mengenal, berlatih bersama dan berbagi cerita. Itu kemajuan besar! Aku merasa sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengannya. Tobirama, aku mencoba mengingat wajahnya dan membandingkan dengan wajah anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kulihat di lukisan Klan Senju yang sudah hamper tidak bisa kuingat wajahnya. Namun, entah mengapa aku yakin akan satu hal. Ada persamaan antara Tobirama dan anak laki-laki berambut putih di lukisan itu.

'kriett'

Seketika lamunanku akan kejadian tadi pagi membuyar, aku langsung menoleh ke arah ibuku yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau belum mau tidur, nak?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hana yang tengah tertidur. "Hana sudah baikan, 'kan?" tanyanya pelan.

"iya, ibu" balasku singkat.

Aku menatap wajah Ibu yang tengah menyeka keringat di wajah Hana dengan handuk kecil yang tadi kugunakan. Menurutku Ibu, wanita yang bernama Hani Hagoromo adalah wanita yang paling cantik di klan Hagoromo. Ibuku berambut ungu panjang lurus, seperti Hana. Namun Ibu selalu mengonde rambutnya dengan tusuk konde kesayangan Ibu yang berwarna hitam dengan permata merah diatasnya, memakai kimono nila bercorak bunga-bunga merah muda dan bakiak berwarna putih. Ibu pernah bercerita bahwa tusuk konde itu dihadiahkan Ayah saat melamar Ibu, karena itu Ibu menganggap tusuk konde itu sebagai barang yang sangat berharga (Oh, Ayah romantis sekali). Ibu memang sangat cantik, wajahnya begitu lembut, tatapannya begitu teduh namun terasa sangat hangat. Ibu hampir selalu terlihat tersenyum. Yah, istilah katanya seperti kembang desa dalam klan ini. Dibalik kejamnya Klan Hagoromo, ternyata masih tersimpan sesuatu yang lembut dan cantik seperti ibu. Mungkin juga, karena Ibu sangat cantik, ayahku Nogo Hagoromo, yang merupakan anak pemimpin klan sebelumnya menjadikan ibu sebagai istrinya. Dengan kondisi ibu yang sakit-sakitan, ayah menyiapkan penjagaan ekstra ketat untuk ibu. Satu hal pasti yang aku tahu sejak aku masih kecil, ayah sangat menyayangi ibu.

"Kenapa Hana berkeringat sebanyak ini?" Ibu terlihat sedih melihat kondisi Hana. "Nozu, bisa tolong kau buka jendelanya lebih lebar? Angin malam hari ini tidak begitu dingin".

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk, berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela kamar lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Nozu?"

"Ya ibu?"

Ibu berjalan perlahan mendekati dan menyibak rambut hitamku yang tengah tergerai ke belakang telingaku. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai anting merahmu hari ini?" tanya ibu lembut.

"Ah! Aku lupa, bu"

AKu segera berjalan menuju meja yang berada disebelah tempat tidurku, tempat Hana sedang berbaring, membuka laci yang ada dibawahnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang anting merah panjang dari dalamnya.

Anting merah ini bukanlah anting biasa. Bagi klan Hagoromo, anting adalah penanda status. Orang yang mengenakan anting panjang adalah petinggi dalam klan, Sementara bawahan yang lainnya hanya memakai anting melingkar dengan motif berbeda-beda. Aku mengenakan anting merah panjang itu di kedua telingaku. Ayah memberikan anting merah cantik yang dibuat dari susunan platina dengan batu rubi berbentuk bunga di tengah dan ujungnya. Anting yang sangat cantik. Aku sangat bangga bisa mengenakan anting itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Ibu" ujarku sambil berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya.

'srak,srakkk,srak'

Mendadak aku merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Angin yang berhembus kali ini berbeda dengan suasana yang kurasakan tadi. Banyak daun rontok yang masuk ke kamarku, disertai angin yang tidak biasa. Angin ini terasa seperti angin ledakan.

'DUAR! DUARR!DUARRRRRR!'

Dalam waktu sedetik, suasana malam yang tadinya begitu tenang berubah. Suara jeritan anak-anak dan perempuan mulai terdengar makin keras. Suara teriakan kesakitan para laki-laki terdengar begitu jelas, suara dentingan pedang yang diadu, suara panah yang terhunus dari busur, suara bom dan kertas peledak, suara dentingan kunai yang beradu, suara orang yang tengah meneriakan nama-nama jutsu aneh, suara pohon yang bertumbangan, suara gemuruh angin, air, api, semua suara itu bersatu, membuat perutku mual. Tanah yang menjadi pijakanku mulai goyah dan terbelah, membuatku terjatuh membentur dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian terguling.

"Nozu!" ibu menjerit dengan keras. "Kau dimana, nak? Kau baik-baik saja? Nozu!"

"i..iya ibu. Aku disini" ucapku agak gemetar. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, mencari dimana ibu dan adikku berada.

"Aduh!"

Kurasakan ada yang aneh dengan kepalaku. Pandangan mataku kabur, aku merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dari dahiku.

"da..darah?" gumamku kaget saat menyeka cairan hangat yang mengalir di dahiku. Aku menatap ke sekeliling, ada vas bunga yang pecah dan ceceran darah diatasnya. Aku sadar. Rasa sakit dikepala yang kurasakan saat terguling tadi pasti disebabkan karena kepalaku membentur vas bunga itu.

'hyaaah..'

Aku mencoba mengalirkan chakra untuk menyembuhkan luka di kepalaku dengan ninjutsu medis, namun..

"Ugh!"

"Nozu! Kau baik-baik saja?" ibu berlari menghampiriku. "Astaga! Sudah, jangan dipaksa, Nozu! Hentikan!"

Aku terkulai lemas. Ibu menangkap tubuhku yang jatuh terkulai tepat waktu. Penglihatanku masih agak samar namun aku bisa melihat wajah ibu berdarah dengan beberapa luka goresan disana.

"i..ibu terluka?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku mengulurkan telapak tanganku ke wajah ibu, mulai melakukan pengobatan dengan ninjutsu medis. Chakra hijau terlihat mulai membalut telapak tanganku. Perlahan, chakra itu terlihat semakin membesar dan cakupannya makin luas. Ibu mengangguk pelan. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Ibu terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah terlalu tajam ya, ibu? Sebentar ya"

Teknik ninjutsu medisku memang berbeda dengan ninjutsu medis pada umumnya. Jika ninjutsu medis biasa adalah teknik penggunaan chakra pengguna untuk memperbaiki sel-sel yang rusak dengan lebih cepat, ninjutsu medisku dapat melakukan perbaikan itu lebih cepat dari ninjutsu medis pada umumnya. Namun, teknik pengobatanku ini membutuhkan chakra penderita. Saat aku mengalirkan chakraku masuk dalam tubuh penderita, aku merangsang pertumbuhan sel dengan cara berasimilasi dengan chakra penderita. Hal ini membuat luka menutup lebih cepat. Namun ada konsekuensi tersendiri yang diterima penderita. Karena chakraku berasimilasi dengan chakra penderita, efek samping berupa rasa sakit akan terasa. Rasa sakit ini tergantung perubahan jenis chakra dasar penderita. Jika perubahan jenisnya angin, penderita akan merasa ditusuk benda tajam dan chakra yang membalut tanganku berwarna hijau, jika perubahan jenisnya api, penderita akan merasa terbakar dan chakra di tanganku berwarna merah, jika perubahan jenisnya air, penderita akan merasa kedinginan dan chakra di tanganku berwarna biru, jika tanah, penderita akan merasa kulitnya terkikis dan chakraku berwarna coklat dan jika petir, penderita akan merasa tersengat serta chakra putih akan membalut tanganku. Istilah katanya, aku bisa mengetahui perubahan jenis chakra dasar seseorang hanya dengan menyembuhkannya. Untuk menyempurnakan proses penyembuhan dan meminimalisir rasa sakit, aku biasa memasukkan chakra dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk melindungi tiap sel penderita. Namun, hal ini hanya mampu mengurangi rasa sakit 20 persen. Akan tetapi cara penyembuhan ini dinilai efektif oleh semua anggota klan Hagoromo, mengingat aku punya chakra yang cukup besar. Ayah menganggap kemampuanku ini sebagai harta karun luar biasa dari Rikkudo Sennin. Namun, dibalik kemampuan penyembuhan yang kumiliki, aku menyimpan rahasia yang hanya diketahui keluargaku.

Aku tidak dapat menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.

Aku sendiri adalah kunoichi dengan perubahan jenis chakra api. Saat mencoba menyembuhkan luka di tubuhku, aku tidak mampu menahan rasa terbakar dengan chakraku sendiri. Jika diteruskan, aku hanya akan membakar diri sendiri.

Karena itulah, aku tidak diizinkan bebas seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Jam keluar dan orang-orang yang kutemui terbatas. Aku seringkali bawa ke medan perang untuk menyembuhkan anggota klan yang terluka.

Dalam waktu singkat, luka-luka di wajah ibuku mulai menutup.

'syat,syat,syattt'

'DUARR!'

"Nozu! Nanti saja! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ibu melepaskan telapak tanganku dari wajahnya.

Beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledak dilemparkan ke rumah kami. Ibu memeluk tubuhku, mencoba melindungiku. Rumah kokoh penuh kebahagiaan kami itupun tak terkecuali hampir rata dengan tanah. Tembok-tembok rumah runtuh, atap rumah berjatuhan. Aku mulai bisa melihat keadaan diluar rumah.

Aku terkejut luar biasa. Perumahan klan Hagoromo kini terlihat hampir rata dengan tanah. Hanya puing-puing yang tersisa. Pohon-pohon tumbang, kobaran api dimana-mana, genangan air yang luas, bau amis darah berceceran, mayat bergelimangan, jeritan manusia kesakitan. Apa yang terpantul dimataku terlihat seperti neraka.

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Kesal luar biasa hingga aku tak mampu membendung air mataku. Siapa? Siapa orang yang tega melakukan ini pada keluargaku? SIAPA?

"Nozu! Kenapa kau diam saja disana?"

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dan menyadarkanku. Spontan, aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kak No..Nozomi" ucapku gemetar. Aku merasa kesal, sangat kesal. Namun di sisi lain aku juga merasa takut, sangat takut.

Kak Nozomi memelukku sejenak, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Nozomi!"

"ibu!"

Aku dan kakakku berlari ke arah ibu yang tengah memapah hana. Hana terlihat pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

"Nozomi, tolong bawa Hana ketempat aman, nak" ujar ibu dengan suara agak gemetar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap ibu dan kakak, tidak mampu berkata sepatah katapun.

"Mereka Senju, ibu! SENJU! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan ibu disini bersama nozu!" kak Nozomi berteriak keras namun ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ibu tahu, nak. Kau anak yang baik Nozomi. Ibu sayang padamu" ujar ibu dengan suara lembut dan tenang. "Tenang saja, Ibu akan pergi ke tempat aman dengan Nozu. Tolong lindungi hana"

Ibu bangkit berdiri dan menarik tanganku "Kita juga harus pergi, Nozu! A.."

'uhuk, uhuk'

Ibu mulai terbatuk-batuk. Batuknya semakin keras. Ibu tersungkur, terjatuh lemas.

"IBU!" aku dan kak Nozomi teriak bersamaan.

"No..nozomi, ce.." ibu mulai beranjak bangun "CEPAT PERGI!"

Ibu mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, membuatku dan kakakku ketakutan, peluh kami menetes, kami tak mampu bergerak.

Ibu menyeka darah di bibirnya, bangkit berdiri dan menarik lenganku dengan keras. "Nozu, kita pergi!"

"i..iya, ibu" jawabku sekenanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku ditarik ibu melompat ke atas pepohonan, meninggalkan kakak dan Hana yang juga pergi kearah lain.

"ibu, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku takut-takut setelah kak Nozomi dan Hana lenyap dari pandanganku.

"Tentu saja ke tempat yang aman" jawab Ibu serius. Aku sadar, baru kali ini aku melihat Ibu menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Ibu tidak pernah turun ke medan perang karena Ayah melarangnya. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat Ibu bertarung dan melukai siapapun.

'syat,syat,syat'

'tak,tak,tak'

Kami diserang oleh lemparan shuriken dari berbagai arah. Langkah kami terhenti. Ada tiga orang yang menghadang langkah kami malam itu.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Butsuma" ujar ibu pada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri di hadapan kami.

"Tak kusangka kau masih hidup setelah tertusuk pedang beracun itu, Hani!"

Baru kusadari orang bernama Butsuma Senju, yang selama ini hanya kulihat melalui lukisan itu kini berada tepat di depan mataku.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ tanyaku ketakutan dalam hati.

"Siapapun yang berani melukai anak-anakku, tidak akan kumaafkan sekalipun dia adalah Nogo" ujar ibu kemudian.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau membandingkan aku dengan orang brengsek itu! Aku akan balas dendam atas kematian putraku! Kalian semua harus mati malam ini!" Butsuma Senju berteriak geram.

"Butsuma, apakah kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" ujar Ibu agak gemetar. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat mata ibu sudah berkaca-kaca. "Butsuma.."

Aku meyadari ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Butsuma Senju. Pandangan matanya yang tadi begitu tajam dan kejam, melunak seketika saat Ia melihat Ibu yang hamper menangis. Namun, Ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang keras, seolah tidak peduli. Walaupun aku tahu Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan perasaannya namun matanya tetap tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam situsai ini. Jujur, aku merasa cukup heran. Dari nada suara dan tatapan mata antar keduanya, Ibu terlihat seperti sudah mengenal Butsuma Senju sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Butsuma Senju menghela napas panjang sambil menarik sebilah pedang yang panjang dan besar dari punggungnya. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu ke arahku dan Ibu.

"Hani" ujarnya penuh penekanan sambil menutup mata. Namun, tatapan bengisnya kembali setelah Ia membuka matanya. "Bagiku, tidak ada masa lalu. Inilah kenyataannya. Kau..". Ia menajamkan pandangan matanya pada Ibu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan bengisnya ke arahku. "dan anak-anak Nogo Hagoromo harus mati malam ini!"

Ibu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Ketua Klan Senju itu. Butsuma senju langsung maju menyerang kami secara brutal. Ibu melemparkan bom asap dan segera menarikku ke belakang pohon, tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Nozu, cepat cari ayah! Minta bantuan! Cepat! Ibu disini menahan mereka"

"i..iya" gumamku cepat. Ibu bergegas kembali ke tempat pertempuran dan aku bergegas mencari ayah. Ayah? Ayah, dimana kau sekarang?

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Menghindari puluhan senjata yang mengarah padaku, menghindari tubuh orang-orang yang tengah bertarung, melompati mayat yang bergelimang di tanah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Benar-benar untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ibu memengang pedang dan bertarung denga Butsuma Senju secara langsung. Pedang Butsuma Senju sangat besar jika dibandingkan pedang yang dipegang Ibu, membuatku merasa sangat khawatir. Ibu juga mengeluarkan beberapa jutsu berelemen api dan angin untuk melawan jutsu berelemen air dan tanah yang digunakan Butsuma Senju. Aku terpaku melihat Ibu yang ternyata sangat mahir bertarung, gerakannya cepat dan tepat sasaran. Butsuma Senju sendiri terlihat cukup kesulitan menghadapi Ibu.

Tatapan mataku yang tengah melihat Ibu bertarung sialnya bertemu dengan mata Butsuma Senju yang entah mengapa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku tersentak kaget dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat itu. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Auranya membuatku ketakutan hingga tidak mempu berkonsentrasi berlari melewati tumpukan mayat yang bergelimangan di tanah.

'dukk'

"Kyaa!"

Aku tersandung salah satu mayat di tanah. Kakiku terkilir, sakit. Aku tak mampu berdiri. Kupaksakan untuk berdiri, namun kakiku hanya terasa semakin sakit dan alhasil aku tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"NOZU!"

'JRASHHH'

Aku mendengar jeritan ibu dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku sangat berharap ini mimpi.

Ibu berdiri tertegun dengan pedang besar menembus tubuhnya. Aku mengenali pedang itu. Itu pedang yang digunakan Butsuma Senju. Dalam waktu singkat, tetesan darah mulai mengotori kimono nila yang tengah ibu kenakan malam itu. Ibu terhuyung. Pedang yang digenggam ibu jatuh ke tanah. Ibu berusaha berdiri, mencengkram pedang besar yang menembus tubuhnya itu dengan satu tangannya dan menatapku.

Ibu terlihat begitu kesakitan namun beliau masih berusaha tersenyum padaku walaupun kini hampir seluruh wajahnya berlumuran darah.

"No..zu per.."

"IBUU!"

'brukk'

Tubuh ibu ambruk. Tubuhku gemetar luar biasa hebat. Ibuku yang baik, ibuku yang cantik kini tergeletak bersimbah darah didepan mataku.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Mataku mulai perih. '_Ibu, apa aku masih bisa menolong ibu?'_

_'bergerak! AYO BERGERAK!'_

Percuma saja. Jiwaku serasa terpisah dari tubuhku. Aku menatap wajah ibu yang berlumuran darah. Aku tahu apa yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"ta..takut. A..aku takut.."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Butsuma Senju mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh ibu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Mencabut pedang besarnya dari tubuh ibu dan menghujamkannya berkali-kali tanpa ampun pada tubuh ibu yang tergeletak di tanah. Saking sadisnya, ada beberapa cipratan darah ibu yang menerpa tubuh serta wajahku. Aku seperti mendapat pukulan mental luar biasa, tidak mampu berteriak, tidak mampu bergerak untuk lari, hanya mampu meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata yang sama sekali tak berguna. Perlahan, dengan tatapan bengis, Ia mendekatiku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong, namun percuma, suaraku tercekat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ketua klan Senju itu untuk tiba di hadapanku.

Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya, melihat wajah bengisnya yang mulai mengayunkan pedang besarnya yang berlumuran darah Ibu ke arahku.

Ajalku sudah tiba.

'TRANGG'

Aku tersentak, kaget. Ada yang menangkis tebasan pedang itu. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mengenakan baju perang klan Hagoromo.

Pria itu menoleh kepadaku dan berteriak "NONA NOZU, CEPAT LARI!"

Pria itu, salah seorang anak buah ayah yang kulihat saat sedang bersembunyi dengan Tobirama 2 minggu lalu. Ia menahan pedang Butsuma senju hanya dengan sebilah kunai.

"NONA NOZU, CEPAT!" laki-laki itu berteriak lebih keras. Teriakannya mengembalikan kesadaranku. Saat tersadar, rupanya laki-laki itu dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia semakin mundur ke belakang, makin dekat ke arahku.

"DASAR SIALAN! JANGAN HALANGI AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH ANAK ITU!" Butsuma Senju berteriak sambil terus menekan laki-laki itu.

Aku berdiri, dengan kaki gemetar akhirnya aku mampu berbalik dan berlari menjauh sekuat tenaga. Saat kurasa sudah cukup jauh, aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat bagaimana keadaan pria itu.

Pria itu tergeletak di tanah, bersimbah darah.

Aku terkejut luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin anak buah ayah dibunuh secepat itu? Aku tidak peduli, tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali menyelamatkan diri. Sekarang, pria bernama Butsuma Senju itu pasti sedang mengejarku. Aku harus apa? Harus lari kemana?

"Dia disana! Tobirama cepat kejar anak perempuan berambut hitam itu!"

_'Suara ini, suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Terdengar samar-samar cukup dekat seperti suara Butsuma Senju. Dan siapa yang dipanggilnya tadi? Tobirama?'_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin ada ratusan orang dengan nama Tobirama diluar sana. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting disaat genting seperti ini.

Walaupun kurang pengalaman, aku merasa ada orang yang mengikutiku. _'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'  
_  
Ada semak-semak cukup lebat disekitarku. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku bersembunyi disana sementara. Aku mengambil 2 bom asap dari kantung kimonoku dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

'DUARR, DUARR'

'Hah.. Ha..'

Aku membekap mulutku. Entah mengapa bersembunyi seperti ini saja sudah membuatku terengah-engah. Bayangan akan tubuh ibu yang berlumuran darah memenuhi pikiranku. Tubuhku masih gemetar hebat. Aku memang bodoh. Karena selama ini aku selalu dilindungi orang lain, aku tidak pernah belajar bertarung dengan serius. Aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa..

'syatt'

'srakk'

Rambutku sedikit terpotong oleh tebasan tak terduga dari arah belakang. Aku melompat keluar dari semak belukar tempatku bersembunyi. Rupanya orang itu menemukanku. Aku mendarat dengan tidak begitu baik, terjungkal dihadapan orang itu. Pinggangku sakit luar biasa. Aku bangkit berdiri, membuka mata dan mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mengejarku tadi.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat sosok di hadapanku saat ini.

Tobirama, anak yang menolongku 2 minggu lalu dan yang baru saja menjadi temanku pagi ini, berdiri didepanku, menggunakan baju perang, lengkap dengan pedang ditangannya dan pelindung kepala bertanda klan Senju.

Kami terdiam, hanya beradu mata sesaat. Dibalik ekspresi datar yang tengah dipasangnya, sempat kulihat dia terkejut.

"Dia kuserahkan padamu, nak! HABISI DIA!"

Butsuma senju berteriak dari atas pohon dan berlalu meninggalkan kami.

_..Jadi.._

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Tobirama, menatap sorot mata tajamnya yang tengah mengawasi gerak-gerikku.

**Dia anak Butsuma Senju**.

Tobirama mencengkram pedangnya lebih erat dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Tobirama, ini.. Ini aku, No.. Nozu.. Emm.." aku berusaha berjalan mundur dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Namun sayangnya Ia terus berjalan mendekat sambil mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke arahku.

"Tadi pa..pagi kita be..ber..temu di..di hutan, kan?" tanyaku ketakutan. Aku masih berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Kau tidak akan.." mataku mengarah pada tajamnya mata pedang yang tengah diarahkannya padaku "te-man.. Ki..kita teman, 'kan? Ta-tadi pagi.."

'duk'

Tubuhku membentur dinding reruntuhan rumah. Aku terkejut. Kini, aku hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan mendekat sambil berdiri gemetaran seperti orang bodoh, melihat wajah yang tanpa ekspresi yang siap mencabut nyawaku dengan tebasan pedangnya.

Aku tidak mampu berteriak. Kematian, kini aku percaya kalau hal itu mengerikan. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata sambil berharap rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak lama.

**SELESAI SUDAH**.

'TRANGG'

"Hah?!"

Aku tekejut luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang mengetahui aku berada disini. Namun dibalik itu, Betapa beruntungnya aku, ada yang menyelamatkanku dari maut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!"

Suara ini..

Betapa terkejut dan terharunya aku melihat kak Nozomi datang menolongku. Menghalau pedang Tobirama dengan pedangnya. Kak Nozomi mendorong Tobirama mundur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nozu?" tanya kak Nozomi, menggandeng tanganku. Air mata mengalir dipipiku tanpa sadar. Aku senang sekali Kak Nozomi masih hidup dan menyelamatkanku.

"Nozu, jangan menangis! Cepat pergi, aku tahan dia. Sebentar lagi ayah datang" kak Nozomi melepaskan tanganku. "Cepat lari ke kuil Nao, disana aman" gumamnya berbisik.

"kakak.. I..ibu .." aku mulai terisak.

"Aku tahu!" ujar kak Nozomi dengan nada tinggi. Ia menatap Tobirama yang mulai maju menyerang kami.

"DASAR SENJU SIALAN!" kak Nozomi juga maju menyerang Tobirama.

'TRANGG,TRANG,TRANG'

Mereka beradu pedang selama beberapa saat. Aku sungguh sudah tidak mampu bergerak. Hanya menonton Kak Nozomi dan Tobirama yang saling mengayunkan pedang dengan begitu sadis sambil berharap dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Kak Nozomi. Oh, Kami-Sama, kenapa hari yang tadinya kuanggap begitu baik malah jadi seperti ini? Apa salahku sehingga harus mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini?

"Nozomi, biar ayah yang tangani. Bawa Nozu pergi!"

Ayahku, Nogo Hagoromo, laki-laki berambut hitam cepak pendek dengan kulit kecoklatan yang memakai baju perang Klan Hagoromo dan membawa panah besar andalannya, menghentikan pertarungan kak Nozomi dan Tobirama dengan melempar kunai kearah pedang keduanya yang tengah beradu. Ayah datang bersama 6 anak buahnya yang semuanya berbadan besar.

Tobirama terkejut. Ayah melempar tatapan yang sama dengan Butsuma Senju saat Ia melihatku pada Tobirama. Walaupun berusaha tenang, peluh tetap menetes di wajahnya. Tobirama pasti ketakutan melihat ayah dan yang lain, ia hanya sendiri disini. Tidak ada orang-orang Senju disekitarnya. Tidak akan ada yang mau menolongnya.

"NOZU, AYO!"

Kak Nozomi datang dan menarik tanganku. Ia melompat ke pohon bersamaku.

Aku menatap Tobirama dibawah yang juga tengah menatapku. Mataku bertemu lagi dengan mata merahnya yang kini sorot matanya berbeda dari biasanya.

'_Apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat Tobirama?_'

Entah mengapa, aku ingin berteriak agar ayah tidak membunuhnya. Namun, percuma. Tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhku, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

'DUAR,DUARR,DUARR!'

Ada yang melempar banyak bom asap ke arah ayah dan Tobirama. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dibawah. Tapi, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan dengan baju perang senju menuju ke arah Tobirama.

'_Mereka akan menolong Tobirama, bukan? '_

Bayangan akan Ibu yang tergeletak berlumuran darah kembali terngiang di benakku, membuat mataku seketika terasa panas dan berair. Ibu, sekarang Ibu sudah meninggal.

"kakak.. ibu..aku.." Air mata bergulir dengan begitu derasnya di pipiku. Aku tidak mampu lagi membendungnya.

"tidak apa-apa" ujar kak Nozomi datar. "kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kematian ibu" kak Nozomi terus menggandengku. Kami berlari menuju kuil Nao.

Aku melihat wajah kak Nozomi. Ia terlihat begitu dendam, marah, kesal.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Ibu!" ujar kak Nozomi sambil menatap langit. "DENDAM IBU AKAN KUBALAS!"

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku mendadak lemas, tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Nozu? Nozu..!"

Kurasakan badanku jatuh bebas. Menabrak dahan-dahan serta dedaunan pohon, aku terhempas ke tanah.

Aku menatap ke atas. Langit masih gelap, hitam dengan banyak bintang bertaburan. Perlahan, penglihatanku mulai kabur. Aku masih mampu samar-samar melihat kak Nozomi menghampiriku sebelum kesadaranku terbawa ke dunia hitam tanpa batas.

.  
.

* * *

_11 Tahun kemudian_

"Hah?!"

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba. Langit-langit kamar terpantul di bola mataku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Aku memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan tidurku.

Aku berusaha duduk dan mengambil segelas air di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu, mimpi dimana aku kembali ke malam 11 tahun lalu, dimana aku melihat ibu terbunuh di depan mataku.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang jadi makin pusing. Perutku selalu mual setelah memimpikan hal itu. Aku meremas selimut dengan keras.

_'Kalau saja aku tidak sebodoh dulu, mungkin ibu..' _

'brakk'

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Adik perempuanku, Hana menghambur masuk dan memelukku.

"Pagi, kak" sapanya ceria. Ia menyeka keringat di wajahku "kakak kenapa? Kepanasan?"

"tidak apa-apa" ujarku sambil menggengam tangan Hana. Aku menatap wajahnya, tersenyum.

Hana, adik perempuanku kini berusia 19 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi kunoichi yang cantik. Hana memakai kimono lilac. Rambut ungu panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, ia juga memakai lipstik merah dan eye liner hitam. Hana sangat tertarik dengan pedang. Hal ini membuatku terkejut dan senang. Ia juga terampil menggunakan ninjutsu medis, sepertiku.

"Hana aku mandi dulu ya" ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"iya, kak" Hana melepaskan pelukannya. "aku tunggu dibawah sama kak Nozomi, ya? Sarapan sudah kubuat! " Hana berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"maaf ha.."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa" hana membalikkan badan, tersenyum. "aku 'kan juga bisa masak. Hari ini, kita pergi ke makam ayah dan ibu. Kak Nozomi bilang begitu tadi"

"ya" ujarku singkat. "Aku mandi dulu"

Aku berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi, melepas semua bajuku dan menyiram tubuhku dengan air. Sudah 6 bulan ayah meninggalkan kami. Ayah terbunuh dalam perang yang tak ada habisnya dengan Uchiha, Senju dan klan lainnya.

Bukan, ayah dibunuh oleh pemimpin klan Uchiha saat ini, Uchiha Madara.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagiku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak bunga merah. Aku berjalan keluar, menuju cermin panjang yang berada disebelah lemari pakaian.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Sosok wanita 21 tahun dengan bola mata coklat dan berambut hitam se-dada balas menatapku. Aku menggulung rambutku keatas dan mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut hitam kesukaanku, yang tidak pernah kuganti dari dulu.

Setelah berdandan dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi, aku berjalan ke rak sepatu, mengambil bakiak merah. Lalu mengambil kaus kaki berwarna merah muda dan memakainya, kemudian memakai bakiak merah yang tadi kuambil. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan keluar, menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Nozu"

Aku tersenyum. Ucapan itu datang dari kakakku, Nozomi. Dia shinobi bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata coklat dan berambut hitam cepak. Kak Nozomi kini berusia 22 tahun. Semakin lama, Ia makin terlihat mirip dengan ayah. Hanya saja wajahnya tidak sekasar ayah, agak halus seperti ibu.

"Pagi kak Nozomi" balasku sambil tersenyum. "Wah, masakanmu sepertinya enak ha.."

'tok,tok,tok,tok'

"Siapa didepan?" tanya Hana yang langsung berlari ke pintu depan, aku dan kakakku berjalan mengikutinya.

"Paman Yamada, ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya kak Nozomi heran.

Yamada Hagoromo, beliau adalah adik Ayah, pamanku yang mengurusi semua data anggota klan Hagoromo.

"Hashirama Senju dan beberapa anak buahnya ingin bertemu denganmu, Nozomi" jawab paman Yamada. "Ia ingin langsung bicara denganmu. Ia, adiknya dan anak buahnya menunggumu di depan taman pustaka obat"

"Senju?" ujar kak Nozomi heran.

Sejak ayah meninggal, semua anggota klan Hagoromo sepakat mengangkat kak Nozomi sebagai ketua klan yang baru. Aku dan Hana ibarat tangan kanan dan kirinya. Kami membantu kak Nozomi sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kak Nozomi langsung berjalan keluar.

"Kakak, kita 'kan belum makan pagi" protes Hana segera.

"Nanti saja! Nozu, Hana, kalian ikut denganku!" perintah Kak Nozomi yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. "paman Yamada, kau juga ikut"

Aku tertegun. _'Hashirama Senju? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tobirama? Benarkah Ia juga datang kemari?'_

_To be continued..  
_

A/N : Readers! Maaf author telat update chapter baru . Chapter ini agak rumit, karena saya memasukkan adegan action. Saya belum pernah menulis adegan action sebelumnya. Review berupa saran dan kritik dari kalian benar-benar saya harapkan untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Akhirnya Nozu bertemu dengan Tobirama dan… ternyata pertemuan mereka seperti itu! Hehe.. Gimana pendapat para readers tentang chapter ini? Maaf kalo kepanjangan, soalnya saya mau buat adegan actionnya ga dipotong-potong ;). Menurut readers, apa bagusnya chapter ini dipotong jadi 2? Saya agak bingung, menurut saya kalo adegan actionnya dipotong jadi ga terlalu bagus..

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita ini :D.

See you all on the next chapter ;)


	4. Trully Alliance

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**CHAPTER 4 : TRULY ALLIANCE**

Tobirama yang awalnya tidak setuju dengan ide sang kakak, Hashirama Senju untuk langsung mendatangi wilayah klan Hagoromo hanya untuk menawarkan perjanjian gencatan senjata di daerah perbatasan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bersama kakaknya dan beberapa shinobi dari klan Senju. Pengajuan gencatan senjata adalah momen besar yang tidak dapat dilewatkannya sebagai wakil pemimpin klan.

"Silakan masuk" ujar seorang kunoichi yang menyambut kedatangan rombongan Senju itu dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Wanita itu yang mengenakan kimono hijau dengan kain putih berlambang klan Hagoromo yang diikatkannya di pinggang. "Ini adalah taman Pustaka Obat. Taman bagi tanaman obat yang dibangun dan dijaga oleh Nona Nozu dan Nona Hana Hagoromo. Tunggulah sebentar, Tuan Yamada akan datang bersama dengan Tuan Nozomi"

"Terima kasih" ujar Hashirama membalas senyuman kunoichi itu dengan ringan.

Taman itu terlihat menyerupai rumah kaca yang ukurannya cukup luas. Dinding dan atapnya terbuat dari kaca yang terbingkai kayu putih. Ruangan kaca membuat atmosfer taman cenderung hangat dimana panas matahari diserap cukup banyak bagi kelangsungan hidup tanaman obat didalamnya. Seluruh sisi ruangan penuh dengan tanaman obat yang terlihat mulai tumbuh berdesakan dengan daunnya yang berwarna hijau segar dan buah yang warna-warni. Terdapat 2 buah kursi kayu panjang di sudut ruangan itu. Hashirama berjalan ke arah kursi kayu dan duduk diatasnya sambil mengamati keadaan taman secara keseluruhan.

"Mereka membudidayakan tanaman obat dengan sangat baik. Aku yakin inilah alasannya mengapa para shinobi dari klan Hagoromo sulit terbunuh di medan perang" Hashirama bergumam sambil mengamati setiap tanaman yang ada di tempat itu dari tempat Ia duduk. "Tobirama, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tobirama menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, kak" ujar Tobirama yang terlihat terpaku didepan sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia memetik sehelai daun dari pohon itu. "Aku merasa tertarik dengan tanaman ini. Aku jarang melihat daun dengan bentuk seperti ini. Apa kakak tahu ini tanaman apa? Rasanya aku pernah melihat daun ini di suatu tempat tapi aku lupa apa nama daun ini" ujar Tobirama sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hashirama dan menyerahkan sehelai daun itu padanya.

"Hmm.." Hashirama berpikir sambil mengamati daun itu dengan seksama. "Ini daun saga" ujarnya yakin. "Biasanya memang tumbuh di wilayah dekat sungai karena tanaman ini butuh banyak air untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Daun ini biasa digunakan untuk obat radang" jelas Hashirama yang memberikan daun itu pada Tobirama.

Tobirama mengamati bentuk daun itu dengan seksama. _"Daun saga.. sudah lama sekali sejak..."_

'Brak'

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Nozomi Hagoromo, ketua klan Hagoromo masa itu akhirnya datang bersama dengan beberapa shinobi dari klan Hagoromo yang lain. Wajah Nozomi terlihat bingung sekaligus curiga. Ia menatap Hashirama dan Tobirama dengan tatapan tajam.

Hashirama bengkit berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menghampiri Nozomi. Tobirama berjalan mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia menyadari betul siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita dengan kimono putih dengan corak bunga merah kecil yang dari tadi berada di belakang Nozomi berjalan perlahan ke sampingnya, sejajar dengan tempat Tobirama berdiri. Tobirama jelas mengenal betul siapa wanita yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Rambut hitam yang digulung, mata coklat besar serta anting merah panjang yang tidak berubah dari saat pertama kalinya Tobirama bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia tidak banyak berubah sejak saat terakhir mereka bertemu, malam pembantaian klan Hagoromo.

'_Nozu Hagoromo…'_

Nozu terlihat terkejut melihat Tobirama yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan mengarahkan padangannya ke arah lain.

"Nozomi, maaf mengganggu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan" Hashirama memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa para Senju sekalian terang-terangan mendatangi daerah kami?" tanya Kak Nozomi curiga. "Tidak cukupkah pertarungan di medan perang hingga harus datang kemari?"

"Jangan curiga dulu, Nozomi" Hashirama mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam kantung kain yang digantung di pinggangnya. "Kami datang dengan maksud baik. Ini, coba kau baca terlebih dahulu" Hashirama menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu pada Nozomi.

Nozomi langsung mengambil gulungan kertas itu, membuka, kemudian membacanya. Dahinya semakin berkerut saat Ia membaca keseluruhan isi gulungan kertas itu. Tobirama memandang ekspresi wajah Nozomi dengan seksama, mengawasinya untuk segala aksi yang akan dilancarkan Nozomi setelah Ia selesai membaca surat yang diberikan Hashirama.

"Ini.." Kak Nozomi menggantung kata-katanya sambil mengamati wajah Hashirama.

Hashirama menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, itu surat perjanjian gencatan senjata. Aku, sebagai ketua Klan Senju datang kemari untuk berdamai dengan kalian, klan Hagoromo" jelas Hashirama.

Nozu membelalakan mata saking terkejutnya. Ia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Hashirama. Nozu segera mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Nozomi, membukanya dan langsung membaca surat itu kata per kata dengan teliti. Setelah selesai membaca, Ia tersenyum lebar, menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian kembali membaca keseluruhan isi surat itu.

Tobirama yang dari tadi mengamati Nozu dan Nozomi hanya terus diam dan memperhatikan. Sementara Hashirama tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Nozu yang terlihat begitu senang namun tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Nozomi merebut paksa surat itu dari Nozu. Nozu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan aksi Nozomi yang tiba-tiba. Tobirama tersadar. Aura Nozomi terasa tidak baik. Tobirama segera menggenggam pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya. Ia punya firasat sepertinya Nozomi tidak setuju dengan perjanjian gencatan senjata ini. Tobirama menatap kakaknya. Hashirama tengah menatap Nozomi dengan seksama, mengamati gerak geriknya.

Nozomi menatap Hashirama beberapa saat. Hanya selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Nozomi menjatuhkan surat itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya berkali-kali.

"Kakak!" Nozu berteriak sambil mencoba menghentikan Nozomi yang masih menginjak surat itu. "Apa yang kakak lakukan?"

'BUAKKK'

Nozomi memukul Nozu dengan keras hingga Nozu terjatuh ke tanah. Tobirama sangat terkejut. Nozomi Hagoromo yang dikenalnya adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya dibanding apapun, bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Namun apa yang baru saja Ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Kak Nozu!" Seorang wanita yang berusia lebih muda membantu Nozu berdiri. Wajah Nozu yang terkena pukulan terlihat mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kak Nozomi kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu keheranan. Wanita itu adalah Hana Hagoromo, anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara Hagoromo yang ditakuti di masa peperangan ini. "Mereka bermaksud baik, kak. Mereka ingin berdamai dengan kita. Kenapa kakak menanggapi mereka seperti ini? Kakak sangat tidak sopan! Bahkan ketua klan mereka sendiri yang mengantar.."

"DIAM HANA!"

Nozomi berteriak sangat keras. Hashirama juga terlihat sangat terkejut dengan tingkah laku Nozomi yang sangat berbeda hari ini.

"Dengar, Hashirama Senju" Nozomi mengambil surat itu, dan membawanya sambil berjalan mendekati Hashirama. Saat jarak antara mereka hanya kurang lebih 1 meter, Ia merobek-robek surat itu menjadi helaian kertas kecil.

"KAKAK, JANGAN!" Nozu berteriak sangat keras sambil berlari ke arah kakaknya. Bukannya menghentikan perbuatannya, Nozomi malah memukul Nozu sekali lagi dengan lebih keras sehingga Nozu jatuh terjerembab. Bibirnya berdarah.

"DIAM NOZU!" Nozomi membentak Nozu. "Kau lihat Hashirama" Kak Nozomi menjatuhkan helaian kertas itu didepan wajah Hashiram secara pelan dengan nada menghina. "Apakah helaian kertas ini mampu membuat semua yang sudah hilang dapat kembali lagi? Apakah helaian kertas ini mampu menghapus rasa sakit yang sudah kalian torehkan di hati tiap-tiap dari kami? Dapatkah menghidupkan orang-orang tercinta kami yang telah kalian bunuh? APAKAH BISA?" Nozomi berteriak sangat keras.

Tobirama terlihat kesal luar biasa. Tidak ada seorangpun di klan Senju yang berani bicara pada kakaknya dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu. Penghinaan, ini adalah penghinaan bagi seorang ketua klan terhebat sepanjang masa. Tidak dapat dimaafkan.

'_Sungguh orang kurang ajar!'_ ujar Tobirama geram dalam hati. Ia hendak mencabut pedangnya. '_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang menghina kakak seperti ini..'  
_  
"Tobirama, ini urusanku" ujar Hashirama sambil menarik tangan Tobirama yang hampir mencabut pedangnya. "Nozomi, tidak bisakah kita mengakhiri perang tiada akhir ini? Perjanjian ini memang tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati tapi setidaknya penderitaan kami dan kalian berakhir disini.."

"DIAM!" teriak Kak Nozomi. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kami. Pada ibu kami malam itu.."

"Kakak! Bukan mereka yang melakukannya! Butsuma Senju sudah meningg.."

"Diam Nozu! atau kau mau kukurung di ruang itu lagi?" Nozomi mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Nozomi, kami hanya.." Hashirama datang mendekat, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun, Nozomi mengangkat tangannya, member tanda perintah bagi Hashirama untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalian kuberi waktu satu jam untuk angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Jika lebih dari satu jam.." Nozomi menatap Hashirama tajam. "Kalian akan dianggap sebagai penyusup yang hendak menyerang dan aku akan memerintahkan seluruh orang untuk memburu dan membunuh kalian. Jadi.." Nozomi berjalan menjauhi Hashirama. "Silakan Tuan-Tuan meninggalkan tempat ini jika masih ingin hidup"

Nozomi berjalan menuju kedua adik perempuannya yang tersungkur di tanah. "Hana, Nozu, kita pergi" Nozomi menarik Hana dan Nozu bangun dengan paksa.

Hashirama menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Kita gagal" ujarnya kecewa.

"Kita tidak membutuhkan orang tidak tahu diri seperti itu, kak. Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari tadi bahwa ini hanya buang-buang waktu?" ujar Tobirama kesal. "Kita pulang! Aku muak dengan klan Hagoromo. Musuh bebuyutan dari dulu mana mungkin bisa diajak membentuk aliansi. Mereka sama saja seperti Uchiha!" Tobirama membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman pustaka obat.

'_Jika setiap klan terus bersikap seperti ini, peperangan panjang ini mungkin… tidak akan pernah berakhir'_

-8-8-8-  
"Hah.. Hah.. Ugh!"

"Tuan Tobirama tidak apa-apa?" seorang wanita berwajah datar, berkulit putih dan berambut hitam lurus diikat keatas yang mengenakan armor bertandakan klan Senju berwarna abu-abu menghampiri Tobirama yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon malam itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Toka" ujar Tobirama terengah-engah.

"Tapi luka Tuan.."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan! Dimana kakak?" tanya Tobirama agak tersengal.

Pandangan wanita bernama Toka itu tertuju kearah luka di pinggang Tobirama yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ia terlihat cemas.

"Toka?"

"Ada apa Tuan?"

Tobirama menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Luka di pinggangnya terus mengeluarkan darah, belum lagi luka tusukan di pahanya sukses membuatnya sulit bergerak dan meninggalkan jejak ceceran darah dimana-mana. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin, berharap rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sedikit memudar.

"Toka, tolong kabarkan pada kakak jika aku butuh banTuannya disini. Sementara kalian.." Tobirama melirik anak buahnya. "Kalian jauhkan Uchiha dan Hagoromo dari wilayah kita. Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh markas! Cepat pergi!" seru Tobirama dengan nada suara keras.

"Tapi Tuan Tobirama, bagaimana kami bisa meninggalkan Tuan yang penuh luka disini?" tanya seorang anak buah laki-laki Tobirama yang memakai armor hijau.

"Kalian tidak dengar apa perintah Tuan Tobirama?" tanya Toka galak. "Laksanakan perintahnya! Sekarang!"

Dalam sekejap, tinggalah Tobirama dan Toka di sana.

"Tuan Tobirama, mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggil Tuan Hashirama kemari. Jaga diri anda. Saya segera kembali" Toka bersiap pergi.

Tobirama menganggukkan kepala, terlalu sakit rasanya hanya untuk mengatakan 'ya'. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit hingga hampir mati rasa. Tobirama menghembuskan napas panjang. Pandangan matanya kini mulai kabur.

"Sial!" gerutu Tobirama pelan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berusaha mengatur napasnya.

_'cepatlah datang, kak'_

-8-8-8-

_'Tobirama, dimana kau?'_

Aku sudah mencarinya 2 km dari arena pertarungan, namun aku belum juga menemukannya.

Aku memilih untuk memutar jalan ke arah timur, mencoba mencarinya lagi. Aku tahu di suatu tempat, Ia pasti tengah kesakitan karena luka disekujur tubuhnya. Masih terlintas di bayanganku bagaimana beberapa orang Hagoromo dan Uchiha menyerangnya serempak, menusuknya dengan pedang dan tombak saat Ia tengah kelelahan. Pertarungan ini sudah berlangsung satu minggu. Bagaimanapun juga, siapa yang tidak kehabisan chakra? Bahkan Hashirama Senju yang dijuluki shinobi terkuat itupun sempat kulihat terengah-engah, hampir kehabisan chakra.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku mencium bau yang tidak asing.

' _Bau? Bau amis? Darah kah!? '_

Aku langsung mempertajam indra penciumanku. Berusaha mengendus dan menemukan dari mana asal bau darah yang baru saja lewat didepan hidungku. Saat aku merasa semakin dekat, kudapati sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut.

Jejak darah segar terpeta sangat jelas di tanah. Jejak itu cukup panjang, banyak dan terlihat masih baru.

_'Mungkinkah Tobirama? Kenapa aku punya firasat yang kuat tentang ini?'_

Aku mempercepat langkahku menyusuri jejak darah itu. Saat makin, makin dan semakin dekat, aku dikejutkan dengan beberapa bilah kunai yang melesat secepat kilat kearahku.

'trang,trang,trang,trang'

Aku segera menangkisnya dengan lenganku yang dilapisi pelindung logam dan melompat, tepat ke depan sumber bau darah itu yang ternyata ada dibalik pohon.

Aku membelalakan mata saking terkejutnya. Tobirama, kutemukan Ia tengah bersandar lemas dibawah pohon sambil memegang sebilah kunai dengan gemetar. Mata merahnya menatapku sangat tajam. Armor logam biru yang menutupi tubuhnya hancur sebagian. Aku dapat melihat banyak aliran darah di armor biru dan kakinya.

"Tobirama!" aku bergegas menghampirinya. Namun, Ia malah melempar kunai yang tengah dipegangnya kearahku yang membuatku begitu terkejut.

'trangg'

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyaku setelah menghalau kunai itu dengan lengan besiku.

Ia tidak menjawabku. Hanya menajamkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"aku tidak berniat membunuhmu" aku mendekatinya, mencoba tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah padaku. Tobirama berusaha menjauh, namun luka di tubuhnya mencegahnya berada lebih jauh dariku.

Aku menarik lengannya dan memegangnya erat agar Ia tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Aku menutup mata dan mencoba memusatkan chakra di tanganku.

"Ugh!"

Chakra hijau muda yang ada di tanganku perlahan memudar. Bekas pukulan kak Nozomi di kepalaku masih sakit, membuyarkan konsentrasiku mengumpulkan chakra di tangan. Aku menghela napas panjang dan kembali membuka mataku. Kudapati Tobirama yang tengah menatapku dengan curiga.

'Vuuunnggg'

Aku mencoba memusatkan chakraku lagi. Saat kurasa cukup, aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke pinggangnya yang berlumuran darah, mencoba menyembuhkannya. Chakra ditanganku mendadak berubah warna menjadi biru tua.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanyaku prihatin. Kondisinya sungguh parah dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Saat kurasa pendarahan di pinggangnya berhenti, aku segera memindahkan tanganku ke pahanya, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan disana terlebih dahulu baru menyembuhkan lukanya dengan serius.

"ugh!" Tobirama mengernyit kesakitan saat warna chakra ditanganku menjadi semakin pekat.

"ma..maaf" ujarku panik. Aku mencoba mengalirkan chakra masuk dalam tubuhnya untuk meredam rasa dingin yang menyakitkan seperti disengat es.

'syat,syat,syat,syat,syat'

Berpuluh-puluh kunai dan shuriken menerjang ke arahku. Aku buru-buru melepaskan tanganku dari Tobirama dan melompat menghindari senjata-senjata itu. Rasa sakit dikepalaku yang belum hilang membuatku tidak mampu bergerak sebaik biasanya.

'brukk'

Kira-kira ada 10 kunai dan shuriken yang menancap di tubuhku, membuatku tidak mampu menghindar lagi dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Tobirama! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara ini, bukan suara yang asing untukku.

Hashirama Senju dan beberapa anak buahnya segera menghampiri Tobirama yang tergeletak lemas dibawah pohon. Hashirama segera memeriksa Tobirama sementara seorang anggota klan Senju berjalan mendekat ke arahku yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah, luka disekujur tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah. Rupanya kunai-kunai itu tidak melesat sembarang arah padaku. Semua senjata bersamaan melukai anggota tubuhku yang mengeluarkan banyak darah bila terluka, membuatku tidak mampu bergerak menjauh.

"Tuan Hashirama, apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap wanita ini? Dia terlihat tak bisa melawan lagi" tanya anak buah Hashirama yang ternyata juga seorang wanita.

"Kak.. Dia.." Tobirama berujar pelan sambil menunjukku yang masih tergeletak di tanah berlumuran darah.

Hashirama menoleh kearahku dan membelalakan mata. Ia meninggalkan Tobirama dan langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Nozu Hagoromo-kah?" tanya Hashirama sambil membantuku berdiri. Seluruh tubuhku sakit, lututku lemas, tubuhku kembali lunglai ke tanah. Namun, beruntungnya aku. Hashirama segera menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh.

"Nozu, astaga! Maafkan aku! Ya ampun.." Hashirama terlihat begitu terkejut melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka ditubuhku. Aku merasa begitu lemas. Jika luka-luka ini tidak segera menutup, pastilah aku mati kehabisan darah.

"Nozu, pendarahanmu akan kuhentikan. Tunggu sebentar"

Tanpa membentuk segel atau mengucapkam apapun, pria yang dijuluki shinobi terkuat itu menyentuhkan tangannya yang terbalut chakra hijau dengan cakupan luas ke arah luka-lukaku. Aku terbaring pasrah, tidak peduli lagi apakah dia mau menyembuhkan atau justru mau membunuhku. Kupikir ya sudahlah, aku termasuk shinobi cukup beruntung yang hidup hingga usia 21 tahun di dunia berisi perang tiada akhir ini.

Kurasakan dengan perlahan, terjadi perangsangan pertumbuhan sel dalam tubuhku, darah berhenti mengalir keluar dan luka-lukaku mulai menutup. Namun anehnya, aku tidak merasa lebih baik dari tadi. Pandanganku makin berkunang-kunang hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Hashirama dengan jelas. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar.

"Sial! Dia kekurangan banyak darah karena luka tusukanku tadi" ujar Hashirama gusar. Ia segera mengambil empat botol kecil dan secarik kertas dari kantungnya. Kemudian Ia mengambil sedikit darahku dari bekas luka tadi dan meletakkannya di kertas, membuat empat noda darah diatasnya. Dengan cepat, Hashirama membuka satu per satu tutup botol itu dan meneteskan keempat cairan di masing-masing botol pada keempat noda darah di kertas secara berurutan. Tak lama kemudian, Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Sial! Golongan darahku tidak sama denganmu" Hashirama meletakkanku perlahan di tanah. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang tengah melihat kesana kemari, seperti berharap mendapatkan ide yang mampu menyelamatkanku.

"Darahnya.." Tobirama bangkit berdiri perlahan. Beberapa anak buah Hashirama berusaha memapahnya, namun Tobirama menampik mereka pelan. "Cocok dengan pereaksi nomor berapa?"

Hashirama menoleh ke arah adiknya yang tengah berjalan mendekat. "Pereaksi 2" jawab Hashirama. "Kau?"

"Dia kekurangan darah, bukan?" tanya Tobirama pelan. Ia menatap wajah Hashirama dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Pakai saja darahku. Darahku juga hanya cocok untuk pereaksi 2"

Jujur, aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Tobirama. Apakah mungkin dia mau mendonorkan darah padaku? Pada musuhnya?

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan, Tobirama?" tanya Hashirama khawatir. Tobirama hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kemari, berbaring disebelah Nozu" ujar Hashirama yang tengah membentuk segel. "Aku akan segera melakukan transfusi darah. Kalian berdua bersiaplah!"

_'Transfusi darah? Apa maksudnya dia mau memasukkan darah Tobirama dalam tubuhku? Bagaimana caranya? '_

Aku merasakan ada aura chakra luar biasa besar yang mengelilingi Hashirama. Tobirama berjalan ke sebelahku sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. Kemudian Ia duduk dan berbaring disebelahku.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku. Seperti desiran aneh di dadaku yang tidak berhenti.

_'Tunggu dulu, desiran aneh? '_

Mendadak tubuhku terasa panas. Aku hanya berjarak 10 cm dari Tobirama. Aku sering kali berdiri, berbaring, pokoknya berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku baru merasakan desiran aneh itu saat Tobirama yang ada disampingku?

Aku memiringkan kepala, mencoba menatap Tobirama secara langsung. Kepalanya tengah mengadah ke atas, memandang langit bertabur bintang malam ini dengan tatapan datar.

Tobirama. Jika kuperhatikan lebih dalam, Ia pria dengan garis wajah tegas. Mata merahnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung dan kulitnya sangat putih seperti salju. Memandangnya dari jarak sedekat ini entah mengapa membuat dadaku mendadak terasa hangat.

Tobirama yang sepertinya menyadari aku tengah mengamatinya, balik menoleh ke arahku. Seketika aku merasa wajahku panas membara. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah berlawanan.

Astaga! Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam dari jarak sedekat ini. Tatapannya terasa begitu tajam, langsung menusuk hingga ke dalam pikiranku. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata merahnya.

"Kita mulai!"

Hashirama mengambil tanganku dan melepas pelindung besi yang kukenakan, mengusapkan sesuatu yang terasa dingin disana. Kemudian, Ia meraih tangan tobirama, mengusapkan sesuatu disana dan menusuk pergelangan tangannya dengan selang tipis transparan. Tobirama terlihat menahan rasa sakit dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan salah paham" ujar Tobirama singkat sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Dengan ini, aku tak punya hutang apapun padamu. Kita impas"

'_hutang? Benarkah dia melakukan semua ini dengan alasan agar Ia merasa tidah berhutang padaku?'_

"Tobirama, apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bicara hal aneh dulu sekarang" ujar Hashirama yang masih serius melanjutkan proses tranfusi darah.

Aku hanya terbaring, menatap Tobirama yang kini tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelapnya langit malam. Untuk beberapa saat, sambil merasakan aliran darahnya yang mulai memasuki pembuluh darahku, aku hanya terpaku melihat wajahnya. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk berada sedekat ini dengannya. Entah mengapa, aku ingin menatap wajahnya lebih lama, lama dan lama lagi.

'DUARR! DUARRR! DUARR!'

Suara banyaknya bom kertas sangat mengagetkanku. Tubuhku terlunjak cukup keras. Jika saja Hashirama tidak memegang lenganku dengan erat, aku pasti sudah mencabut selang transfusi darah yang menancap di pergelangan tanganku.

"Hashirama Senju! Kembalikkan adikku!"

'_Suara itu!_'. Habislah riwayatku. Kak Nozomi mengetahui kemana aku pergi. Dan kali ini aku tak mungkin bisa selamat lagi.

_To Be Continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Hola readers.. maaf sekali, saya hiatus lama sekali.. T_T. Setelahg perjuangan melawan deru dan debu akhirnya saya dapat publish chapter 4 ini :"). Saya harap readers masih ingat cerita saya dan mau baca serta kasih comment untuk chapter ini :"). Oh iya, ada yang saya edit di bagian paling atas chapter 1 lho, gimana menurut readers? Tambahannya bagus ga?

Author sangat mengharapkan comment dari para readers untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi. Arigatou!

See you on the next chapter!


	5. He and She

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**CHAPTER 5 : HE AND SHE**

Aku terbelalak, sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara kak Nozomi yang ternyata tahu kemana aku pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama, kak Nozomi langsung berlari menyerang Hashirama. Hashirama yang merasa terancam segera menyentuh pergelangan tanganku dan Tobirama secara bersamaan, kemudian melompat menjauh. Aku merasa Ia menghentikan chakra untuk transfusi darah dan buru-buru mengalirkan chakra untuk menutup lubang pada pembuluh darah kami. Kak Nozomi yang melihat adanya cela, langsung menarik lenganku, mencabut paksa selang transfusi yang menghubungkan aku dan Tobirama serta membawaku menjauh.

Proses penutupan pembuluh darah yang dilakukan Hashirama tidak berjalan mulus. Ketergesaan dan kurangnya waktu menjadi hal yang melatarbelakangi gagalnya proses ini, membuat darah merembes keluar dari pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mengalirkan chakra untuk menutup luka di pergelangan tanganku, namun walaupun berhasil, aku tidak bisa selamat dari kobaran api biru yang membakar pergelangan tanganku.

"ugh!"

Aku meringis kesakitan. Api sangat sakit jika menyengat kulit. Kak Nozomi menjatuhkanku ditanah, membuat seluruh tubuhku makin sakit.

Aku menoleh ke arah kak Nozomi yang tengah memperhatikan pergelangan tanganku yang kini sudah terbakar dan menimbulkan luka bakar yang perih disana. Pandangan kak Nozomi selanjutnya tertuju pada Tobirama yang tengah memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang bercucuran darah. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku. Walau tidak melihat matanya, aku tahu Ia melempar tatapan marah padaku.

"Hashirama, jangan kau pikir hanya karena kau ninja medis hebat, kau bisa mengambil adikku semudah itu. Takkan kubiarkan!"

Kak Nozomi membawaku pergi. Aku kelelahan, ketakutan dan merasa tubuhku mati rasa, tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Sekilas aku hanya bisa mendengar kak Nozomi berkata "kau kuurus di rumah nanti" dengan samar-samar sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

-8-8-8-

Pagi ini hujan deras. Tobirama yang sudah bagun dari subuh memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pergi keluar rumah setelah selesai mandi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan kalau diingat kembali, telah 1 jam lamanya hujan turun. Namun, belum ada tanda awan mendung akan menghilang dari langit. Kakaknya, Hashirama masih terlelap. Kemarin malam Ia dan Hashirama mennyusun strategi perang hingga larut malam. Tobirama memilih untuk tidak membangunkan kakaknya dan menghabiskan waktu pagi dengan menulis laporan di kamarnya, ditemani segelas ocha yang asapnya mengepul hangat.

'Krieett'

"Tobirama, bagaimana lukamu?"

Tobirama menoleh ke arah Hashirama yang baru saja datang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sudah baikan" jawab Tobirama singkat sambil melanjutkan menulis. "Kakak sudah bangun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hashirama hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia langsung menarik tangan kiri Tobirama dan melihat pergelangan tangannya. Tobirama berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Sudah 5 hari" ujar Hashirama, meletakkan kembali tangan Tobirama. "lukamu sudah sembuh total" sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat kakaknya tersenyum, Tobirama juga tersenyum tipis. "Semua berkat kakak"

Hashirama berjalan menuju salah satu jendela di ruangan itu, lalu menatap hujan yang makin deras. "Bukan, Nozu-lah yang menolongmu" ujarnya pelan. "Jika dia tidak datang dan menyembuhkanmu, kau pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah" jelasnya.

Tobirama tertegun. Kemudian Ia melempar pandangan tidak suka ke arah kakaknya. Sambil melanjutkan kembali tulisannya, Ia berkata "Aku dan kakak sudah membalas apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Sekarang dia masih hidup, benar bukan?" ujar Tobirama datar. "kakak tidak perlu merasa berhutang padanya"

"Tapi.." Hashirama kini mondar-mandir berjalan didepan meja Tobirama. "Sepertinya Nozomi tahu tentang transfusi darah. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Nozu sekarang, ya?" Hashirama melipat tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Tobirama. "Aku berharap Ia tidak apa-apa. Belakangan ini, sepertinya Nozomi memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Apalagi saat Ia tahu Nozu menolongmu"

Tobirama melempar tatapan makin bingung pada kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Apa yang kakak katakan? Bukankah Nozomi sangat protektif pada adik-adiknya. Rasanya sulit dipercaya dia melakukan itu".

"Tobirama, apa kau tidak merasa Nozomi berubah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Hashirama heran.

"Tidak" jawab Tobirama datar. Ia mengambil kuasnya kembali, mencelupkannya dalam botol tinta dan mulai menulis lagi. "Aku tidak ada waktu memperhatikan hal semacam itu"

Hashirama kembali melipat tangannya dan berjalan mondar-mandir. "Kau tahu, Tobirama.." Ia menoleh kearah adik semata wayangnya itu. "Aku sudah merasakannya saat kita mengantarkan surat gencatan senjata ke wilayah Hagoromo. Kau ingat saat itu Nozomi memukul Nozu, bukan? Itu seperti bukan Nozomi" ujar Hashirama mengingat-ingat.

"Nozu menyetujui gencatan senjata itu dan Nozomi tidak. Bukankah masalahnya hanya itu? Kenapa kakak sepertinya menganggap hal ini serius?" Tobirama balik bertanya heran. "Tidak seperti kakak yang biasanya".

"Tobirama, aku.." Hashirama kini duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Tobirama. "Aku merasa kita bisa membentuk aliansi dengan klan Hagoromo melalui Nozu" ujarnya serius.

Tobirama berhenti menulis, mengerutkan dahi dan menatap kakaknya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran. "Kita harus berhadapan dengan Nozomi dulu. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kita mendekati adiknya. Apa kakak tidak tahu?"

Hashirama langsung beranjak berdiri tiba-tiba hingga kursi yang didudukinya hampir jatuh.

"Kakak, ada apa?" tanya Tobirama spontan.

"Tobirama, kau ikut denganku, sekarang!" ujar Hashirama yang langsung berjalan dan menarik lengan Tobirama.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tobirama sambil menarik lengannya kembali.

"Tentu saja menemui Nozu!" jawab Hashirama bersemangat.

Tobirama membelalakan mata. "Apa? Menemui Nozu? Kakak gila?"

"Tobirama, dengarkan aku!" Hashirama mencengkram bahu Tobirama dan menatap matanya lurus. "Aku sudah lama punya firasat mengenai hal ini. Sejak mengantar surat gencatan senjata, ditambah peristiwa 5 hari lalu. Aku sungguh yakin Nozu dapat bekerja sama dengan kita. Masalah Nozomi, aku sudah pikirkan baik-baik dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menanganinya" jelas Hashirama bersemangat tetai serius.

Tobirama menatap wajah kakaknya, makin ide yang tidakmasuk akal. Namun entah mengapa kakaknya terlihat begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tobirama melepaskan cengkraman Hashirama dari bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kakak bisa seyakin itu dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantumu" ujar Tobirama datar.

Hashirama tersenyum lebar. "Tobirama, kau benar-benar mau membantuku?"

Tobirama hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya. Aneh rasanya kakaknya masih menanyakan apakah Ia ingin membantu atau tidak. Selama ini, apapun keputusan dan rencana klan Senju tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hasil kesepakatan bersama antara dia dan kakaknya. Menghentikan perang juga tujuan hidup Tobirama, bagaimana Ia tidak mau turun tangan untuk ini?

"Baik!" ujar Hashirama bersemangat. "Tunggu sebentar, Tobirama"

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Tobirama singkat.

Hashirama kembali dengan membawa dua pakaian khas Klan Hagoromo dan lilitan perban. "Paling tidak, lepaskan armormu dan pakai jaket ini. Lilitkan perban ini terutama di wajahmu". Hashirama menyerahkan barang-barang itu pada Tobirama. "Jika kau ingin memakainya untuk aksesori di tempat lain, juga boleh!"

Tobirama menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. Ide kakaknya kali ini sungguh diluar akal sehat. Namun, segila apapun ini, Tobirama tetap ingin ikut. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya menyusup seorang diri ke wilayah Klan Hagoromo, pekerjaan yang cukup berbahaya.

_'Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi, kak!' _

-8-8-8-

Sudah 5 hari.

Ya, benar, sudah 5 hari. 4 kali siang, 4 kali sore, 4 kali malam dan sekarang adalah pagi yang ke 5 sejak kak Nozomi mengurungku di ruang siksaan ini lagi. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu disini, aku hanya bisa mengamati langit dari jendela kecil yang berada di pojok atas ruangan.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu sampai kapan berada disini. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena aku menolong Tobirama 5 hari lalu. Kak Nozomi juga tahu aku mendapat transfusi darah dari Tobirama. Tidak henti-hentinya dia berkata aku sudah bukan anggota klan Hagoromo lagi. Kak Nozomi memang sangat mengutamakan pertalian darah anggota klan kami. Namun, apa benar hanya karena aku menerima tambahan darah untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku, kini aku bukan saudara kak Nozomi dan Hana lagi? Pemikiran bodoh! Aku sedih sekaligus kesal dibuatnya.

Seperti biasa, kak Nozomi juga menghajarku sebelum akhirnya mengurungku di ruangan gila ini. Dia bilang melakukan itu agar aku tidak memberontak lagi.

'_Tunggu? Memberontak? Memang apa yang kulakukan?' _

Untungnya kak Nozomi masih memberikanku makanan. Jika tidak, aku bisa mati kelaparan 5 hari tidak makan dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Aku menatap piring, mangkuk dan gelas kosong yang berada di atas satu-satunya meja dalam ruangan itu. Hana-lah yang mengantarkan makanan padaku selama aku dikurung di ruangan mengerikan ini. Bahkan, Hana-pun bingung melihatku yang lebih memilih menolong Tobirama dan bertengkar dengan kak Nozomi. Jangankan dia, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa melakukan itu. Rasanya tubuhku seperti berjalan sendiri.

Ingatan akan Tobirama yang terluka parah malam itu kembali terlintas dibenakku.

_'Tobirama, apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sudah ada Hashirama Senju, ninja medis paling hebat yang pasti mengobatinya. Untuk apa aku harus khawatir? Sungguh bodoh memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik aku mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari ruangan ini secepat mungkin.

Pagi ini juga, bersamaan dengan sarapan pagi, Hana datang menyampaikan kabar yang sangat mengejutkanku. Hana berkata bahwa Kak Nozomi setuju membentuk aliansi dengan Madara Uchiha. Perkataan itu membuat makanan yang sudah kutelan hamper keluar lagi. Aku tidak percaya, kak Nozomi sangat membenci Hashirama dan Tobirama karena Butsuma Senju telah membunuh ibu. Bagaimana bisa kakak malah membentuk aliansi dengan Uchiha Madara yang telah membunuh ayah?

Hana juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku. Hana mengutarakan pendapatnya dan kak Nozomi malah berkata Ia menjalin aliansi bukan untuk bersatu, melainkan mencoba mengendalikan dan membunuh Uchiha dari dalam. Kak Nozomi mengatakan bahwa dengan menguasai sharingan, kita bisa mengalahkan senju, menghancurkan uchiha, menguasai dunia dan pada akhirnya menciptakan perdamaian.

Sungguh, aku dibuat tercengang-cengang dengan ucapannya.

"Nona Nozu, kami datang untuk mengambil piring kosong!"

_'Kenapa bukan Hana yang mengambil piring kosong pagi ini? Apakah dia terlalu sibuk untuk dating kemari dan mengambil piring? Padahal aku ingin berbicara dengannya lagi'_

Hujan pagi ini sangat deras. Sudah hampir 2 jam, kuperkirakan, belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti ataupun mereda, membuat udara pagi ini terasa begitu dingin. Hal itulah yang membuatku enggan bergerak keluar dari selimut yang membungkus tubuhku sedari tadi. Namun, mau tidak mau, aku harus membuka pintu dan menyerahkan piring-piring kosong itu untuk dibawa pergi atau aku harus berhadapan dengan serangga pemakan sisa makanan yang menjijikan.

Perlahan, aku menyibakkan selimut, memakai bakiak dan mengambil nampan berisi piring kosong bekas makan pagi tadi. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu, meraih gagangnya, lalu membukanya. Tumpukan piring yang kubawa hampir saja jatuh saking terkejutnya, melihat siapa yang ada di luar pintu ruangan sial ini.

"Selamat pagi, Nozu!"

Hashirama senju membalas ekspresi terkejutku dengan senyuman hangatnya di pagi yang dingin itu.

-8-8-8-

Tobirama tertegun. Ia menatap seisi ruangan tanpa terlewat satupun. Ruangan ini, bisa dibilang tidak layak digunakan sebagai kamar. Apalagi mengingat jika ruangan ini ditempati Nozu yang memiliki posisi penting dalam klan Hagoromo. Ruangan itu kusam dan kotor. Atapnya bocor, atmosfer udaranya juga lembab. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruangan yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Bau jamurnya sangat menusuk hidung, membuat hidung Tobirama agak sakit.

_'Ruangan macam apa ini?'_

"Hashirama Senju, bagaimana.."

Hashirama buru-buru menutup mulut Nozu dengan tangannya. "Sst, kita bicara didalam"

Tobirama yang dari tadi hanya berdiri menonton, ikut berjalan masuk bersama kakaknya kedalam ruangan itu. Tobirama memandang wajah kakaknya. Hashirama terlihat sangat bersemangat, entah mengapa. Hal ini membuat Tobirama sedikit curiga.

'_Seingatku, kakak hanya akan sesenang ini jika menang saat judi'_

Nozu menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. "Maaf, tapi kenapa kalian datang saat hujan lebat begini? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa tidak terdeteksi bagian sensor?" tanya Nozu memulai pembicaraan.

Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Nozu yang ada di depan matanya. Sudah 5 hari sejak malam itu. Tobirama terlihat sangat sehat, semua luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh, tidak seperti orang yang baru kembali dari medan perang penuh luka 5 hari lalu. Tapi wanita itu..

Seingat Tobirama, luka Nozu 5 hari lalu tidak separah lukanya. Tapi kenapa Nozu terlihat lebih tidak baik hari ini? Di wajahnya masih terlihat luka memar disekitar dahi, pelipis dan mulutnya. Kelopak matanya agak gelap dan matanya terlihat sangat letih.

Nozu yang sadar Tobirama tengah menatapnya balik menatap Tobirama. Belum genap 10 detik mata mereka bertemu, Nozu sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

_'Ada apa dengannya?'_

"Lupakan itu, Nozu. Waktu kami tidak lama disini" ujar Hashirama serius. "Tobirama.."

Tobirama menghela napas panjang. "Silakan kalian bicara. Aku menjaga di pintu"

"Nozu, kemari. Duduk disini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ujar Hashirama serius.

Nozu terlihat agak ragu mendekat. Tobirama mengerti, pasti Nozu takut dengan kakaknya, pemimpin klan Senju, musuh besar keluarganya.

Hashirama terlihat mengerti mengapa Nozu takut mendekat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Tenang, Nozu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian 5 hari lalu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kau sedang menolong Tobirama. Aku ingin berterima kasih banyak kau telah menolongnya. Jika tidak, dia pasti sudah mati"

"Kakak, kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Bicarakan hal yang penting saja!" ujar Tobirama kesal.

Tobirama tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya senang sekali mengungkit kejadian 5 hari lalu dimana Nozu menolongnya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa berhutang budi pada Nozu. Padahal, tidak seharusnya Ia merasa begitu karena Ia sudah membalasnya disaat bersamaan.

Nozu kini duduk di sebelah Hashirama dan Hashirama mulai berbicara dengannya. Tobirama menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Menutup matanya sambil mengawasi apakah ada yang berjalan mendekat ke ruangan itu. Di tengah perjalanan, Hashirama sudah memberi tahu Tobirama bahwa Ia ingin mengajak Nozu bergabung dengan Senju.

_'Apakah tindakan ini baik? Atau malah sebaliknya?'_

Ia membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hashirama dan Nozu. Kakaknya kini tengah meletakkan telapak tangannya yang berbalut chakra hijau di pipi Nozu.

"Aduh! Sakit" gumam Nozu pelan.

"Sebentar, Nozu. Ini tidak lama" ujar Hashirama tersenyum.

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Setelah memutar otak, akhirnya Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hashirama begitu ingin Nozu menjadi bagian klan Senju. Pandangan mata Hashirama yang begitu lembut dan suaranya yang begitu hangat saat berbicara dengan Nozu menjelaskan semuanya. Dari saat mereka mulai bicara, Hashirama tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wajah Nozu. Tidak salah lagi..

Hashirama mencintai Nozu.

_'Jika memang begitu, apa urusannya denganku?' _

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tobirama merasakan adanya gelombang dan aura aneh yang datang mendekat. Masih cukup jauh, namun terasa seperti chakra manusia. Terasa seperti ada 1 orang yang akan datang.

_'ini..'_

"Kakak! Ada yang mendekat kemari dari arah jam 4 dengan jarak 20 meter. Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Tobirama bergegas menghampiri Hashirama.

"Tunggu Tobirama" Hashirama mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Nozu. "Ini, siapa tahu ada yang berminat ikut" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Nozu mengambil gulungan kertas-kertas itu. "Terima kasih Tuan.."

"Panggil saja aku Kak Hashirama, tidak perlu Tuan Hashirama " sela Hashirama lembut.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau adalah.."

"Sstt" Hashirama menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Nozu, membuat Nozu berhenti bicara.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini 2 tahun lebih tua daripada dirimu. Bukankah sewajarnya kau memanggilku kakak?" tanya Hashirama yang masih tersenyum.

Tobirama merasa ada yang aneh. Baru pertama kali Tobirama melihat kakaknya berkata seperti itu pada seorang wanita, bahkan sampai menyentuh bibirnya. Sementara Nozu kini terlihat agak salah tingkah. Tobirama sangat yakin, perkiraannya tidak mungkin salah.

"baik Kak Hashi.."

"Kita pergi, kak!" Sela Tobirama yang langsung menghilang bersama Hashirama dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu, meninggalkan Nozu yang masih terpaku, sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini.

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Hola Readers! Author datang dengan chapter baru! Saya sedang ada waktu cukup untuk melanjutkan chapter baru :). Hehehhe.. sampailah kita di chapter 5 :D

Jadi gimana pendapat readers tentang chapter ini? Apa author menuliskannya dengan cukup baik? Author berusaha untuk mengimbangi POV Nozu dan Tobirama disini.. :D

Saya sangat senang karena setelah saya hiatus cukup (baca:sangat) lama, ternyata readers tidak meninggalkan saya :") #authorterharuberatt

Kalau memang ada saran atau kritik dari para readers untuk fic ini, jangan sungkan untuk PM saya langsung atau tulis review disini, yaa :). Saya sangat menghargai masukan dan saran serta kritik dari para readers (maklum, saya masih author baru, hee ^^). Saya harap readers penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Tobirama dan Nozu selanjutnya :D, hehehe.. Jangan lewatkan chapter berikutnya yaa! (Doakan author juga supaya bisa tetap lanjut post chapter baru ya :"))

See you all on the next chapter! :)


	6. New Life

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**CHAPTER 6 : NEW LIFE**

_'Apa ini mimpi?'_

Aku memukul pipiku beberapa kali dan ajaibnya aku masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit. Apa yang baru saja terjadi masih terbayang samar-samar di kepalaku.

_'Biar kuurutkan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Hashirama Senju datang kemari, menanyakan apakah aku ingin ikut dengannya yang memiliki tujuan mengakhiri perang dan menciptakan perdamaian di dunia Shinobi, lalu apa tadi aku mengatakan ingin ikut dengannya?'_

Pikiranku segera teralihkan oleh bayangan wajah Tobirama yang juga datang bersama Hashirama. Aku tersenyum. Tobirama terlihat sudah sehat. Luka-luka di wajah dan tubuhnya sepertinya sudah sembuh total dan aku merasa tenang mengetahui hal itu. Entah mengapa melihatnya sehat seperti biasa mampu menghapus sedikit rasa sedih yang kurasakan karena terkurung di ruangan ini.

Jika aku tidak salah melihat, hari ini Ia sering menatapku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

Tobirama, dia memang sangat tampan. Aku sangat senang bisa menatap mata merahnya lagi, walau hanya sebentar saja. Rasanya, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Detak jantungku berdebar makin kencang. Namun, entah mengapa begitu sulit membalas tatapan matanya yang tajam itu.

Pandanganku beralih ke arah tumpukan gulungan kertas berisi ajakan untuk membentuk aliansi dengan klan Senju. Aku ingat, Hashirama memintaku untuk mencoba mengajak beberapa anggota klan Hagoromo yang tidak setuju bergabung dengan Uchiha untuk menjalin aliansi bersama Senju.

'_Masalahnya apakah masih ada anggota klan Hagoromo yang berpikir begitu?'_

Aku berbaring di ranjang dan menutup mata. Pikiranku kembali pada tatapan Tobirama padaku tadi.

'_Kenapa Ia sering melirikku kali ini? Atau hanya sebatas perasaanku saja?'_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang kuharapkan? Tobirama begitu dingin padaku. Mana mungkin Ia mau melihatku. Mungkin Dia mengamati Hashirama yang sedang bicara denganku. Pikiranku melayang terlalu jauh.

'Brakk'

Suara pintu yang terbuka begitu mengagetkanku, membuatku langsung duduk terbangun. Hana, adik perempuanku muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kakak, aku ambil piring kosongnya" ujar Hana sambil berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu. Setelahnya, Ia membalikkan badannya ke arahku dan membelalakan mata, terlihat begitu terkejut. Ia setengah berlari menghampiriku dan mengamati wajahku melalui bola mata coklatnya dengan seksama.

"Hana, ada apa?" tanyaku spontan. "Ada apa di wajahku? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

"Kakak, sejak kapan luka di wajahmu.."

"Sst" ujarku sambil menempelkan jari telunjukku ke bibir Hana. "Jangan bicara terlalu keras" sambungku pelan.

"Maaf, kak" Hana memelankan suaranya hingga hampir berbisik. "Tapi, siapa yang.."

"Hashirama Senju. Tadi dia datang kemari" jawabku pelan.

Hana membulatkan matanya. "Kakak, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hana keheranan.

Aku menarik Hana, mengajaknya duduk diatas tempat tidur yang sudah hampir habis digerogoti rayap sebelum menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Hashirama Senju bisa masuk kesini tanpa terdeteksi" aku mulai bercerita dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Aku berdiri, mengambil satu kertas dari tumpukan gulungan kertas yang diberikan Hashirama Senju padaku dan menyerahkannya ke Hana. "Dia datang untuk mengajak membentuk aliansi. Sudah kukatakan bahwa kak Nozomi sudah membentuk aliansi dengan Uchiha, tidak mungkin mau beraliansi dengan Senju. Tapi.."

Hana yang tengah membaca gulungan kertas itu menoleh ke arahku. "Tapi apa, kak?"

"Tapi.."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Hashirama Senju padaku. "Dia berkata bahwa dia sangat yakin bisa menjalin aliansi yang baik dengan klan Hagoromo. Dia berkata bahwa apa yang diinginkannya hanyalah berakhirnya perang. Dimana nanti kita semua bisa menjalani hidup yang damai tanpa peperangan maupun perseteruan. Tidak akan ada anak-anak yang mati di medan perang, janda yang kehilangan suaminya karena perang dan.. aku.." mendadak aku bingung apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Hana agar dia mengerti. "Aku merasa dia tidak bohong tentang itu. Ucapan dan sorot matanya benar-benar tulus. Aku tidak melihat tipu maupun niat jahat dari matanya"

"Kakak, surat ini juga berkata hal yang sama. Tapi, apa yang bisa membuat kakak bisa mempercayainya? Bagaimana jika dia hanya memanfaatkan kakak?" tanya Hana khawatir.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Hana" aku bergumam. "Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bukankah kita pernah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya?"

"Dibanding Madara Uchiha, aku memang lebih mempercayai Hashirama Senju" ujar Hana pelan. "Kak, untuk apa dia memberikan kakak banyak gulungan kertas? Apa isinya sama semua?" tanya Hana yang masih terlihat khawatir.

Aku menganggukan kepala. "Dia memintaku untuk mengajar orang-orang klan yang tidak setuju bergabung dengan Uchiha untuk menjalin aliansi dengan Senju melalui surat itu"

"Kakak mau melakukan itu? Menanyakannya pada semua orang?" tanya Hana segera. "Kakak bisa dibunuh jika nekat melakukan itu. Itu akan dianggap pemberontakan" Hana terlihat makin cemas. "Jangan melakukan hal diluar toleransi Kak Nozomi, Kak"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Hana. Hana terlihat begitu khawatir. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Hana, bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau punya perasaan tidak baik saat kak Nozomi memutuskan menjalin aliansi dengan Uchiha, bukan?" tanyaku pelan. "Kali ini bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Hana terlihat bingung. "Aku hanya bingung" ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. "Jika kakak memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Senju, kakak akan meninggalkanku dan kak Nozomi disini? Keluarga kita akan terpecah, benar 'kan kak? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibu untuk tidak berpisah apapun yang terjadi? Kakak mau melanggar janji itu?" tanya Hana yang terlihat seperti mau menangis. Ia terlihat frustasi menghadapi apa yang terjadi. "Walaupun kak Nozomi memang berbeda akhir-akhir ini tapi.."

"Aku tidak tahan dengan perubahan sikap kak Nozomi" aku bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana dia bisa berubah sejauh itu?" tanyaku penuh sesal.

"Kakak, apa kakak betul-betul yakin mau bergabung dengan Senju?" tanya Hana. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia menanyakan hal ini padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Hana terlihat sedih. Jangankan Hana, aku pun sangat sedih mengambil keputusan ini. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Aku sadar, jika ingin menghentikan perang ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika aku tetap disini, aku hanya akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku dengan menjadi tahanan kak Nozomi selamanya.

Aku memeluk Hana yang mulai terisak dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Hana balas memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, seakan tidak mengizinkanku pergi.

"Kakak, kenapa kakak memilih orang lain dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga sendiri? Setidakberharga itukah aku dan kak Nozomi di mata kakak?" tanya Hana yang mulai menangis.

Aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Hana, apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangimu dan kak Nozomi. Kita.." aku memeluk Hana lebih erat. "Kita berpisah tidak akan lama"

Hana menggelengkan kepala. Air matanya mulai menetes ke bahuku. "Bagaimana bisa, kak? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil terisak. "Aku sangat sedih kak Nozomi berubah dan sekarang kakak mau meninggalkanku. Aku harus percaya pada siapa disini? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup sendiri disini, kak? Kenapa kakak begitu tega meninggalkanku disini? Jangan pergi, kak Nozu. Jangan.."

Hatiku seperti diiris-iris ribuan pisau tak terlihat mendengar perkataan Hana. Dadaku terasa sesak, membuat air mataku mengalir deras. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Hana sendiri. Aku melepaskan Hana dari pelukanku, mencengkram kedua bahunya dan menatap wajahnya lurus.

"Hana, dengarkan aku" ujarku sambil menatapnya yang masih menangis. "Siapa bilang aku akan pergi sendiri? Bukankah aku tidak berkata begitu?"

Hana menyeka air mata di pipinya. "Jaid, kita akan pergi berdua, begitu maksud kakak? Kak, aku mau ikut kakak kemanapun asalkan kakak tidak meninggalkanku" ujar Hana bersemangat walau masih terisak.

Aku menyeka air mata sambil mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi berdua. Itu pasti tetapi bukan sekarang"

"Kenapa, kak? Kenapa bukan sekarang? Jika kakak mengatakan kita akan pergi berdua, apa bedanya nanti dan sekarang?" Hana menguncang bahuku beberapa kali cukup keras.

"Tentu beda" jawabku sambil menarik Hana mendekat. "Aku punya rencana. Dengarkan baik-baik!".

"Rencananya begini, aku akan pergi hari ini dengan mengajak beberapa orang bersamaku". Aku mulai berbicara setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengawasi kami, "Aku akan membawamu pergi tapi tidak hari ini. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melarikan diri dari sini. Hashirama Senju sudah menonaktifkan kekkai ruangan ini tanpa terdeteksi. Aku bisa keluar kapanpun. Tapi, aku berpikir lebih baik melakukannya malam hari. Aku minta bantuanmu untuk menahan kak Nozomi agar tidak datang kesini malam ini. Bukankah kak Nozomi sangat suka melukis? Ajaklah Ia melukis pemandangan dan langit malam ini. Hari ini hujan turun begitu deras dari pagi, langit malam pasti cerah dan bertabur bintang. Bukankah kak Nozomi sangat menyukainya?" ujarku sangat pelan. "Aku akan membagikan surat Hashirama ke rumah tiap orang sambil keluar dari daerah kita. Aku akan menambahkan isi suratnya. Jika berniat ikut, aku menunggu mereka di daerah perbatasan pukul 12 malam"

"Lalu, kapan aku bisa pergi dengan kakak?" tanya Hana tidak sabar.

"Setelah pergi dari sini. Aku dan orang-orang klan yang ikut denganku akan dianggap pengkhianat oleh kak Nozomi. Mungkin saja kalian semua diperintahkan untuk menangkap dan membunuh kami jika bertemu di suatu tempat. Tapi, itu tidak apa-apa" ujarku pelan. "Aku ingin kau mengirimkan kabar dari sini lewat Beige, burung merpati kita dan aku akan mengirim kabar padamu dari sana. Sepertinya akan ada peperangan lagi antara Senju dan Uchiha. Jika penjagaan disini tidak ketat, aku akan membawamu pergi. Jika kita pergi berdua hari ini, siapa yang akan menahan kak Nozomi agar tidak pergi kesini?" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kakak sungguh akan membawaku juga, bukan?" Tanya Hana bersemangat "Kalau begitu, aku mau membantu kakak. Aku akan menunggu hingga penjagaan disini tidak terlalu ketat dan mengabarinya pada kakak. Setelah itu, pastikan kakak langsung menjemputku, ya?" Hana berkata dengan wajah memelas.

Aku memeluk Hana lebih erat dari tadi. "Terima kasih, Hana. Tentu aku akan langsung menjemputmu. Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu?"

-8-8-8-

Malam ini bulan bersinar begitu terang, diiringi ribuan bintang yang terlihat seperti permata di hitamnya langit malam, menggantikan suramnya pagi akibat guyuran hujan deras tiada henti hingga siang. Angin malam tidak terlalu dingin menusuk tulang akibat cerahnya udara malam ini. Membawa suasana malam yang hangat dan menyejukkan hati.

Tobirama duduk didepan jendela ruang kerja di rumahnya. Memandangi langit malam ini sungguh tidak membuatnya bosan. Langit malam ini begitu jernih, pemandangan yang jarang ditemukan di hari-hari biasanya ini rasanya merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi nya.

Tobirama menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya. Hari ini berjalan cukup baik bagi Tobirama. Setelah sukses menyusup ke wilayah Hagoromo tanpa terdeteksi tadi pagi, siang dan sore ini Ia baru saja ikut memanen sayur dan buah-buahan bersama kakak dan anggota klan lainnya. Hasil panen kali ini naik cukup banyak dari waktu panen sebelumnya. Tobirama tersenyum tipis, metode pertanian yang Ia dan kakaknya terapkan ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sangat baik.

'Kriett'

Tobirama menoleh ke arah pintu yang ternyata dibuka oleh kakaknya. Hashirama membawa masuk sekeranjang buah-buah yang sepertinya telah dicuci dan siap dimakan.

"Tobirama, kau mau makan lagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Tobirama tertawa pelan. "Kak, aku sudah makan kurang lebih 10 dari tiap jenis buah yang dipanen hari ini. Rasanya aku tidak mampu makan buah-buahan itu lagi hari ini"

"Hahaha, manusia itu memang begitu, ya? Jika kebanyakan makan, perut tidak enak tapi jika kekurangan makan, perut jadi sakit" ujar Hashirama gembira sambil meletakkan keranjang buah itu di meja. "Kuletakkan disini, ya? Siapa tahu kau mau makan"

Tobirama hanya mengangguk. Hashirama duduk di seberang Tobirama. Ia juga menatap langit malam itu. Sejenak kemudian Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Langit malam ini cerah sekali eh, Tobirama? Entah mengapa hari ini terasa sangat baik dari pagi, siang, sore, bahkan hingga malam ini. Andai setiap hari bisa seperti ini" gumam Hashirama senang. Ia menatap Tobirama dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, kak?" Tanya Tobirama spontan. "Apa ada yang aneh?"

Hashirama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tobirama, kenapa kau tidak mau memakai kimono Senju? Kau selalu pakai baju hitam itu terus. Sekali-sekali kau harus memakainya"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Akan kupakai jika ada acara resmi. Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya pada kakak?"

"Hahahaha, dasar kau ini.."

'Tok,tok,tok'

"Masuk!" perintah Hashirama dari dalam. Toka Senju masuk dan menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada kedua ketua klan Senju yang ada didepannya.

"Mohon maaf menggangu istirahat malam anda, Tuan Hashirama dan Tuan Tobirama. Saya hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa Nozu Hagoromo dan beberapa bawahannya sudah berada di pintu masuk wilayah kita. Ia menyatakan setuju untuk membentuk aliansi dengan klan Senju".

Hashirama membulatkan matanya. "Tobirama, berita ini sungguh menyempurnakan akhir hari ini! Kenapa kita tidak menyambut tamu kita dengan baik?". Hashirama terlihat sangat senang. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita temui mereka di depan!" ujar Hashirama sambil menarik lengan Tobirama.

'_Nozu Hagoromo, apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu? Kenapa dia mau bergabung dengan kami? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya untuk menyusup kemari atas perintah Nozomi?'_

Tobirama menoleh ke arah Hashirama yang terlihat sangat senang seperti baru menang judi. Kedatangan Nozu pasti membuatnya sangat bahagia. Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu memang sangat kuat tapi juga sangat naïf. Bagaimana bisa Ia mempercayai seorang wanita seperti itu? Bukankah ada tiga larangan shinobi yaitu wanita, uang dan minuman keras? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya terjerat ke tipuan murahan seperti itu?

'_Jika ini adalah rencana Nozomi untuk menjatuhkan kakak, aku tidak akan tinggal diam'_

-8-8-8-

Dari sinilah babak baru dalam hidupku dimulai.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang dan menegangkan dalam melewati daerah perbatasan 3 klan yang sangat berbahaya tengah malam, sampailah aku di tempat yang belum pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

Wilayah klan Senju, akhirnya aku dan beberapa anggota klan Hagoromo yang lain akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini. Banyak bendera dan palang bertanda simbol klan Senju yang dipasang untuk menandakan siapa yang berkuasa penuh atas tanah ini. Aku sempat merasa ragu dengan keputusanku untuk bergabung dengan klan Senju. Namun, keramahan dan kehangatan Hashirama Senju saat menyambut kami yang berjumlah tidak lebih dari 20 orang membuat keraguanku sirna. Aku merasa ini keputusan yang tepat. Mungkin, dengan bergabung dengan klan Senju, suatu hari aku dapat menunjukkan makna perdamaian sejati pada Kak Nozomi dan mengajaknya bergabung. Entah mengapa, aku yakin, semua yang kubayar mahal untuk hal ini, termasuk perpisahan dengan Kak Kozomi dan Hana akan terbayar lunas di waktu mendatang dengan kedamaian yang dapat kami rasakan bersama.

Ah, aku hampir lupa! Aku tidak mengira bahwa aku masih dapat melihat Tobirama, bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia ikut menyambut kedatanganku dengan kakaknya. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang Ia pikirkan saat aku menyatakan setuju untuk bergabung dengan klan Senju. Ekspresinya selalu datar, tidak terlihat senang tapi juga terlihat tidak keberatan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku membawa 15 orang bersamaku, 11 orang penduduk sipil dan 4 orang shinobi bawahanku. Bukanlah jumlah yang banyak. Kak Nozomi juga pasti tidak keberatan karena aku hanya membawa 4 shinobi level menengah yang sebenarnya adalah bawahanku dalam mengurus taman pustaka obat di klan Hagoromo dulu. Masih banyak shinobi hebat yang ada untuk melindungi klan.

Aku menatap lembaran kertas yang ada didepan mataku. 3 hari setelah kedatanganku kemari, Hashirama Senju meminta data tiap orang yang setuju untuk bergabung dengan klan Senju dan Ia meminta aku menyerahkannya secepat mungkin jika aku telah selesai membuatnya. Aku merapikan helaian kertas itu dan memutuskan untuk memberikannya hari ini.

Aku berdiri dari kursi, membungkus helaian-helaian kertas tadi kedalam sebuah kain dan mengikat kain itu dengan seutas tali. Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dan memakai bakiak merahku sebelum keluar meninggalkan rumah.

Hashirama Senju memang sangat baik. Ia memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak bagi kami semua. Aku diberikannya rumah kecil yang perabotannya sudah lengkap, walaupun masih sangat sederhana. Aku tinggal dengan 2 orang bawahanku, Satsu dan Amari. Hashirama Senju juga memberi kami sedikit uang jagaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari sebelum kami mendapatkan pekerjaan disini.

'_Tunggu dulu! Pekerjaan? Benar juga, aku harus memikirkan mau bekerja sebagai apa disini sebelum uang yang diberikan Hashirama padaku habis'_

"Nona Nozu, anda mau pergi kemana?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Amari tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Aku tersenyum menatap Amari. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kunoichi berambut coklat panjang itu setuju untuk ikut denganku, mengingat sifatnya yang sangat patuh pada setiap perintah Kak Nozomi. Amari seorang wanita yang tenang tapi tegas. Ia seorang yang perfeksionis, tidak membiarkan kesalahan sekecil apapun terjadi didepan matanya. Orang yang unik.

"Aku mau mengantar data kita ke tempat Hashirama Senju" jawabku ringan.

"Perlu kutemani, Nona?" tanya Amari kemudian.

" Tidak perlu" ujarku tersenyum. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar".

"Nona Nozu, Nona tunggu.. Jangan pergi dulu.."

Seorang kunoichi berambut kuning dan bermata hitam yang mengenakan kimono biru berlari keluar dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu adalah bawahanku yang lain, Satsu. Ia lebih ceria dibanding Amari, walaupun juga lebih ceroboh dari Amari. Aku dan Amari spontan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Satsu? Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nona, Beige sudah pulang dan membawa surat balasan dari Nona Hana" ujar Satsu setengah berbisik.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

'_Beige pasti membawa kabar dari Hana. Aku sangat ingin mendengar kabar darinya'_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari masuk ke rumah, menghampiri Beige, burung merpati berbulu coklat mengkilap yang tengah bertengger di pinggir jendela ruang depan dengan gulungan kecil berwarna ungu di kakinya.

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Hola readers, saya update chapter baru lagi nih! Hehe..

Apa kabar para readers semua? Akhirnya saya sampai di bagian dimana Nozu telah bergabung dengan Senju. Gimana komentar para readers untuk kelanjutan fic ini hingga tahap ini?

Apa kalian juga penasaran dengan surat dari Hana? Kira-kira Hana mau menyampaikan kabar apa ke Nozu, ya? Apa kabar itu sangat penting sampai Hana harus membalas surat Nozu dengan Beige di tengah pertempuran yang masih berlangsung? Padahal dengan melakukan itu, bisa saja Beige terbunuh di tengah perjalanannya mengantar surat (hiks, semoga tidak terjadi ya T_T)

Hehe, untuk readers yang mau kasih saran atau komentar tentang fic ini, jangan sungkan untuk tulis review atau PM saya yaa ! :D

See you all on the next chapter ;)


	7. The Unwanted Reason

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 7 : The Unwanted Reason**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Beige, burung merpati kesayanganku dan Hana tengah hinggap di atas kandangnya. Begitu melihatku, Beige mengepakkan sayap coklat perunggunya dan terbang kearahku. Aku menangkapnya dengan dua tangan.

"Beige, kau kemana saja? Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa? Sekarang masih terjadi pertempuran diluar, kenapa kau datang kemari? Ada apa?" aku berujar panjang lebar sambil mengelus bulunya.

"Ya, Nona. Beige baik-baik saja. Sesampainya disini, Beige langsung memakan jagung di tempat makanannya" Satsu berkata sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghela napas lega. Beige menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. Perhatianku teralih pada segulung kertas putih yang terselip di kakinya. Aku melepaskan kertas itu. Ada lambang bunga ungu disana. Aku yakin, kertas ini memang dari Hana.

"Beige, bolehkah aku membaca surat yang kau bawa terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin Hana sampaikan padaku sampai-sampai mengirimmu di saat-saat seperti ini"

Beige mematuk jariku dengan pelan, kemudian terbang mengelilingi kamarku sebentar dan hinggap diatas kandangnya.

"Satsu, bisakah kau memasukkan Beige ke kandangnya? Dia terlihat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dan berbahaya selama mengantar surat" tanyaku sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Baik, Nona" Satsu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk mendekati Beige sementara aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Aku membuka gulungan kertas kecil bermotif bunga ungu itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Kemudian aku menggigit jari kelingkingku hingga berdarah dan menulis namaku dengan darah diatas kertas kecil itu.

'poff'

Dalam sekejap, kertas kecil itu berubah menjadi gulungan kertas berukuran sedang yang setengah terbuka. Aku dapat melihat tulisan Hana yang tidak rapi di permukaan kertas itu. Hal ini aneh mengingat tulisan Hana yang biasanya rapi.

'_Apa hal buruk terjadi pada Hana?'_

Kuputuskan untuk segera membaca surat Hana.

* * *

_Kakak, aku sangat senang kau dan yang lain tiba dengan selamat di wilayah Senju. Aku juga merasa sangat senang Hashirama Senju menerima kalian semua dengan baik._

_Tapi apa yang terjadi disini sungguh berbeda, Kak. Kak Nozomi sangat marah setelah mengetahui Kakak kabur. Kak Nozomi bahkan mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang Kakak bukanlah anggota Klan Hagoromo. Kak Nozomi juga memerintahkan pada seluruh shinobi disini untuk membunuh Kakak apabila bertemu di medan pertempuran. Dia berkata bahwa Ia tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adiknya lagi._

_Seperti apapun usahaku untuk merubah pikirannya percuma. Bahkan awalnya aku dituduh membantu Kakak melarikan diri. Maaf kak, aku tidak dapat membantu apapun._

_Aku sarankan untuk tidak pergi ke medan pertempuran dalam waktu dekat. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku mengirim Beige ditengah peperangan ini. Aku tidak ingin kakak menolong orang-orang Senju itu dan bertemu Kak Nozomi._

_Aku selalu mendoakan keselamatan dan kebahagiaanmu dari sini, Kak Nozu. Aku juga terus berharap agar hari dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam keadaan selamat cepat tiba._

_Aku tahu, kakak pasti sangat sedih karena surat ini. Tapi kakak harus tahu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Kak._

_Bila orang-orang Senju itu melakukan perbuatan tidak baik padamu, beri tahu aku, Kak. Aku akan membawamu pergi secepat mungkin dari sana._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_HANA  
_

* * *

Aku terpaku menatap surat itu. Kak Nozomi sekarang sudah tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai adiknya. Aku bingung, harus merasa sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa, menyesal atau memang..

'_Apa tindakan yang kuambil salah? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'_

"Nona Nozu, ada yang datang mencari anda" suara Amari dari halaman depan mengalihkan pikiranku.  
_  
'Siapa? Siapa yang datang mencariku?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membakar gulungan surat Hana dengan api biru hingga tersisa butiran abu hitam di lantai dan segera berlari keluar.

-8-8-8-

Tobirama berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi meja kakaknya, sementara kakak laki-lakinya yang dijuluki shinobi terkuat di masa itu duduk dan terlihat resah.

Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya dan memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sudah tak bicara 30 menit lamanya di ruangan itu. Suasana ruangan tegang dan cukup kaku. Tidak biasanya suasana seperti ini terjadi.

"Bagaimana ini, Kak? Uchiha berhasil mencuri informasi klan kita. Kita tidak bisa..."

Hashirama memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tobirama, cobalah untuk tetap berkepala dingin dan..."

"Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi hingga Uchiha membantai kita semua disini, Kak? Aku akan tanyakan semuanya pada Toka" ujar Tobirama sambil berjalan keluar. "Dia harus bertanggung jawabkan atas semua ini".

"Cukup tanyakan detail peristiwanya, Tobirama. Hal-hal selain itu tak perlu kau tanyakan" ujar Hashirama dari dalam ruangannya.

Tobirama hanya menggangguk dan keluar dari ruang kakaknya. Tobirama kesal sekaligus bingung. Ia tahu betul bagaimana karakter seorang Toka Senju yang bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada membocorkan informasi pada musuh. Namun, apa yang terjadi sungguh tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin Toka terjebak perangkap genjutsu Uchiha, membiarkan mereka mencuri informasi dari Senju dan kembali dalam keadaan sekarat?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Dia itu teman kalian. Kenapa kalian menyiksanya begini?"

Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya. Ruang dimana Toka ditahan dan diinterogasi masih 5 meter jauhnya dari tempat dia berdiri. Ia mendengar suara wanita yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Tapi siapa? Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang ninja persepsi sepertinya untuk mengetahui siapa wanita di ruangan itu. Aura chakra tiap orang sungguh sangat berbeda, tidak sulit mengenali siapa dia.

_'Nozu Hagoromo, apa yang dia lakukan disini?' _

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tobirama yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Mereka menyiksa teman wanitamu". Nozu berjalan menghampiri Tobirama. "Dia tangan kananmu, bukan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Toka. Wanita itu tersungkur di tanah, dengan tubuh penuh luka. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat rapi kini berantakan, dengan armor yang terlihat rusak dan kotor. Darah mengalir dari kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya hingga mengotori armor abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Toka hanya menunduk kebawah, tidak berkata apapun.

"Tuan Tobirama" kedua bawahan Tobirama menundukkan kepala. "Kami baru saja memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar kesalahan ini tidak terulang lagi. Tapi wanita Hagoromo ini.."

"Tobirama, kau yang memberi perintah pada mereka untuk menyiksa wanita ini?" Nozu bertanya lagi. "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan hingga harus dihukum seberat ini?"

Tobirama melirik Nozu dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Nozu bergerak sedikit menjauh darinya. "Katakan apa urusanmu disini" ujar Tobirama dingin.

"Jadi kau yang menyuruh mereka un.."

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" tanya Tobirama sinis. "Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan telingamu"

Nozu tertegun. Ia melirik Toka yang masih tersungkur dan tengah menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya sambil sedikit terisak. "Bisakah aku untuk menyembuhkannya dulu.."

"Orang luar tidak perlu ikut campur" ujar Tobirama dingin.

Banyak peristiwa tidak diinginkan yang terjadi belakangan ini. Dan entah mengapa saat Tobirama berusaha keras memperbaiki segala hal yang salah, mengapa Ia harus berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran termasuk Nozu.?

"Katakan apa keperluanmu dan pergilah jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang lain"

Nozu menatap wajah Tobirama selama beberapa saat lamanya. Tobirama memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia sangat tidak suka ada yang mengusik maupun mencampuri urusannya.

"Ini" Nozu melempar sesuatu yang terbalut kain pada Tobirama. "Kakakmu memintaku mengantar ini"

Tobirama menangkap benda itu, terasa seperti tumpukan kertas yang dibalut kain.

"Akan kusampaikan padanya nanti" ujar Tobirama sambil membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan menuju Toka dan menariknya berdiri. Tubuh Toka masih gemetar namun Ia tetap berusaha berdiri sambil menahan sakit.

Tobirama melempar tatapan dingin pada Toka. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kita pergi dari sini"

Toka mengangguk pelan. Tobirama kemudian memberi isyarat pada kedua bawahannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan bergegas pergi.

"Kesalahan adalah hal yang memanusiakan seorang manusia" ujar Nozu tiba-tiba. "Tanpa kesalahan, kita tidak layak disebut manusia. Dari manakah kita harus belajar selain dari kesalahan?"

Tobirama tertegun. Kata-kata itu sukses membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tobirama menoleh ke arah Nozu.

"Aku tidak melihat seorangpun dengan kemampuan genjutsu yang lebih baik dari wanita ini di klan kalian, termasuk kau dan kakakmu. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh sebelum kau menyesal". Nozu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku permisi"

"Wanita Hagoromo tidak tahu diri! Beraninya kau menghina Tuan Tobirama dan Tuan Hashirama! Kau bahkan membandingkan mereka dengan wanita pengkhianat ini, dasar tidak tahu diri.."

"Hentikan Yoshi" ujar Tobirama sambil mengangakat tangannya. "Jangan membuat keadaan makin rumit. Kau pergilah!"

Nozu menatap Tobirama dan berjalan mendahuluinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Tobirama menatap sosok Nozu dari belakang yang semakin lama semakin jauh, hingga tak terlihat lagi. Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

_'Kesalahan. Apa memang punya peran seperti yang dikatakannya? Kenapa Ia bisa berkata seperti itu?'_

-8-8-8-

'_Aduh, bagaimana ini?'  
_  
Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melakukan ini.

Uang yang diberikan Hashirama Senju padaku hanya cukup membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang. Sudah hampir satu minggu aku ada disini tapi aku belum mendapat pekerjaan dan hanya bergantung pada uang pemberian Hasirama.

'Brakk'

"Hah?!" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar suara pintu tiba-tiba dibuka. Itu membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Maaf Nona Nozu, kita jadi pergi ke pasar sekarang?". Rupanya Satsu-lah yang melakukannya.

"Satsu, kau membuatku kaget" ujarku sambil mengelus dada beberapa kali. "Ya, kita pergi sekarang. Kau sudah katakan pada Amari untuk menjaga rumah sebentar?"

Satsu mengangguk. "Ini keranjang belanja Nona" ujar Satsu sambil menyerahkan sebuah keranjang belanja berwarna merah padaku.

"Terima kasih satsu. Oh iya.." aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sedikit uang dari kantung kimonoku. "Ini daftar apa saja yang harus kau beli di pasar. Nanti kita berpencar di pasar dan bertemu di pintu masuk pasar 1 jam sebelum jam makan siang. Kita akan belanja cukup banyak hari ini" sambungku. Satsu hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataanku.

Sesampainya di pasar, Kami langsung berpisah. Satsu pergi untuk membeli daging dan aku pergi membeli buah.

Aku mengamati kertas berisi daftar belanjaanku dengan seksama.

_tomat_

_Kentang_

_daun bawang_

_seledri_

_sawi_

_cabai_

_wortel_

_kol_

_kubis_

Aku tersenyum pahit. _'Kira-kira berapa banyak sayuran yang bisa kubeli dengan sisa uang yang sedikit ini?'  
_  
Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Aku merasa tidak enak. Entah mengapa semua orang di pasar melempar tatapan aneh padaku. Sudah dua minggu aku disini namun mereka semua tampaknya belum bisa menerima keberadaanku dan anggota klan Hagoromo lain. Satsu dan Amari juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa mereka sangat tidak nyaman dengan cara orang-orang Senju itu menatap kami. Tatapan mereka itu seperti apa ya? penuh kebencian, dengki, marah, dendam? entahlah apa lagi. Yang jelas tatapan mereka jujur saja membuatku sulit tidak melempar tatapan yang sama pada mereka.

_'Tapi untuk apa aku perhatikan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?_' Lebih baik aku bergegas agar dapat menyiapkan makan siang untuk semuanya yang pasti sudah menunggu waktu makan siang.

Aku berjalan mendekati seorang penjual wanita yang tengah bertransaksi dengan seorang pembeli wanita. Penjual itu menjual sayur yang sepertinya masih segar.

"Tomat harganya hanya 500 Ryo untuk 1 kilogram" ujar penjual itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Wah! Murah sekali! Aku beli 2 kilogram".

Wanita itu langsung mengambil kain dari dalam tas belanjanya dan menimbangnya diatas timbangan milik penjual itu. "Apa ibu baru saja panen tomat?" tanyanya kemudian. Sang penjual mengangguk. "Mari, silakan dipilih"

_'Wah! Tomat murah! Aku bisa menghemat uangku untuk membeli bahan lain'_

Aku berjalan menuju penjual itu dan berpapasan dengan wanita yang baru saja selesai membeli tomat tadi. Wanita itu berjalan tanpa melihatku. Untung saja dia tidak menabrakku.

"Permisi, saya ingin membeli tomat" ujarku sopan. "Harga 1 kg berapa Ryo?"

Penjual itu mengamatiku dengan seksama dan pandangannya jatuh pada anting merah panjang yang tengah kukenakan. Ekspresinya langsung berubah datar, tidak sama seperti saat Ia melayani wanita yang membeli tomat tadi.

"1 kg harganya 2000 Ryo" ujarnya tanpa melihatku sambil berpura-pura sibuk merapikan dagangannya.

"Apa? 2000 Ryo? Itu sama saja dengan harga daging" protesku tidak terima. "Tadi anda berkata pada wanita yang baru saja membeli tomat disini bahwa harga tomat 500 Ryo untuk 1kg. Kenapa.."

"Kalau merasa keberatan, silakan cari tempat lain. Masih untung kau kuizinkan membeli daganganku. Mana ada yang mau melayani orang-orang klan Hagoromo itu?"

Perkataan penjual itu sejenak membuatku tertegun.

_'Seperti itukah pandangan mereka terhadap kami?'  
_  
"Kau sudah bersumpah untung menjual barang daganganmu dengan jujur, bukan?"

Aku terkejut. Rasanya aku merasa pernah mendengar suara wanita ini sebelumnya.

"Kau.. Toka Senju, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Toka berjalan mendekat dan penjual paruh baya itu terlihat ketakutan. "Perlukah pelanggaran seperti ini kulaporkan pada Tuan Tobirama?" tanya Toka dingin. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Harga 1kg 500 Ryo. Belilah sebanyak yang kau butuhkan"

Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Alhasil, aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan memilih beberapa buah tomat. Toka berdiri disana, seperti mengawasiku.

_'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' _

Setelah selesai memilih tomat dan membayarnya dengan harga yang sesuai, aku berjalan menghampiri Toka.

"Terima kasih" ujarku agak canggung. "Nona Toka, aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebaik ini padaku.."

Toka tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya didepanku dan aku sangat terkejut karenanya.

"Nona Toka, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku heran sambil menegakkan kepalanya kembali. "Aku ini bukan.."

"Nona Nozu, tolong jangan panggil saya dengan panggilan nona. Panggil saja saya dengan nama" ujar Toka yang masih bersikeras menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Toka malah berlutut ditanah hingga mau tidak mau aku juga berlutut di tanah. "Aduh, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini? Daritadi aku bertanya tapi kau tidak mau menjawab" ujarku salah tingkah.

Toka menatap wajahku dengan seksama dan kembali menunduk. "Bila tidak ada Nona Nozu saat itu, pastilah saya sudah mati! Kesalahan yang saya perbuat membuka cela yang berhasil dimanfaatkan Uchiha. Saya tahu bahwa saya sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi, Nona. Tapi hanya Nona seorang yang masih menganggap nyawa saya berharga. Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk itu" Toka menundukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang padaku.

"Sudahlah" ujarku sambil memegang bahunya agar Ia berhenti menundukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Aku hanya tahu kau tidak pantas dihukum. Baru 2 minggu, aku mengerti kau sangat setia mengabdi pada klan Senju. Kau tidak pantas dibunuh hanya karena kesalahan seperti itu. Sekarang ayo berdiri, kumohon. Jangan berlutut lagi. Semua orang memperhatikan kita. Aku jadi malu" aku membantunya berdiri dan akhirnya Ia-pun berdiri.

"Baiklah. Jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau baru saja membantuku, Nona.."

"Panggil saja saya Toka" ujarnya segera. "Maaf saya menyela perkataan anda"

"Baiklah, Toka" ujarku tersenyum. "Aku akan pergi membeli beberapa sayur untuk makan siang. Aku sudah ditunggu di rumah. Sampai jumpa lagi". Aku berbalik darinya.

"Tunggu, Nona. Saya juga datang kemari atas perintah Tuan Hashirama. Beliau ingin Nona segera menemuinya di rumahnya"

"Dapatkah aku menemuinya nanti setelah menyiapkan makan siang?" tanyaku agak memohon. Aku tahu Satsu pasti tengah menungguku di pintu gerbang pasar.

"Tentu" ujar Toka sopan. "Perlu saya antar pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu" Aku menggeleng beberapa kali. "Baik. Aku permisi" ujarku sopan sambil menundukkan kepala dan Toka balas menganggukan kepalanya padaku.  
_  
'Hashirama Senju? Ada masalah apa lagi? Kenapa masalah tidak henti-hentinya datang padaku?' _

-8-8-8-

Pria itu diam. Duduk seorang diri di ruangannya yang tidak terlalu luas dengan hanya meja dan kursi kayu serta beberapa ornamen lukisan yang menemaninya. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk bangkit berdiri dari kursi kayu yang tengah didudukinya itu setelah beberapa lama.

Ia hanya menyibakkan rambut panjang hitam panjangnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan terlipat. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Kerutan di dahi yang tak kunjung hilang seakan menunjukkan pria itu tengah memikirkan masalah yang memang pelik.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Ia menyerah pada keadaan dan kembali merebahkan tubuh di kursi kayu yang seperti telah memanggilnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dari pemikirannya yang melelahkan. Pria itu memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangan dan mendesah panjang sambil mengamati satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Memandanginya seakan tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang entah diharapkan atau malah tidak diharapkannya sama sekali.

'_Apakah keputusan yang kuambil ini benar atau..'_

"Tuan Hashirama, Nona Nozu Hagoromo sudah tiba!". Suara Toka sore itu bak petir menggelegar yang sangat mengagetkan Hashirama.

'_Kenapa harus dia yang datang lebih dulu?'_ gerutu Hashirama dalam hati. Tersenyum kecut, Ia hanya dapat membalas "Persilahkan dia masuk"

Toka Senju membuka pintu dari luar dan Nozu berjalan masuk ke ruangan Hashirama.

"Selamat sore, kak" ujarnya agak canggung sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya. Selamat sore juga Nozu" Hashirama jadi merasa ikut canggung. Sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, Ia berkata "Maaf, aku tengah merombak ruangan ini jadi semua kursinya kukeluarkan sebentar"

"Aku tidak keberatan berdiri" balas Nozu singkat.

Hashirama tersenyum, membuat Nozu mau tak mau membalas senyuman yang hanya tertuju ke arahnya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Nozu. Tapi kita harus menunggu.."

'Brakk'

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Hashirama dan Nozu. Tobirama berdiri disana sambil mengerutkan dahi, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu" ujarnya datar seperti biasa. Tobirama melirik Hashirama dan berkata "Lebih baik cepat katakan apa yang mau kakak katakan padaku agar aku tidak mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi. Aku juga masih punya banyak urusan jadi langsung saja bicara ke intinya"

Hashirama menggelengkan kepala. "Tobirama, sampai kapan kau ma uterus berpikir begitu? AKu memang ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua hari ini"

"Ya sudah, cepat katakan" ujar Tobirama sembil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Hashirama tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala di atas meja. "Kumohon. Aku butuh kerja sama kalian. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nozu bingung. "Kenapa hari ini semua orang bersikap aneh?"

"Kakak, kau tidak perlu menundukkan kepala didepanku! Kalau mau minta tolong, katakan saja! Kau seperti bicara pada orang lain" Tobirama berjalan ke arah Hashirama dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kalian benar-benar mau membantuku?" Tanya Hashirama serius.

Nozu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. Sementara Tobirama hanya diam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu kakak?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua segera menikah"

-8-8-8-

"Nona Nozu, jadi nona akan menikah dengan Tuan Tobirama?" pekik Satsu tidak percaya.

"Tapi itu pernikahan politik. Nona, anda tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu" ujar Amari khawatir.

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa?" aku berkata putus asa.

Bukan. Aku tidak merasa putus asa. Jauh di dalam hatiku, entah mengapa terasa perasaan yang hangat dan lembut disana. Membayangkan bahwa aku adalah istri seorang Tobirama Senju membuatku merasa senang. Tapi, ingatan akan peristiwa tadi kembali terlintas di pikiranku.

* * *

_"A..apa?" aku sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar dari seorang Hashirama Senju._

_"Segera menikah? Omong kosong macam apa itu, kak?" Tobirama terlihat tidak setuju. "Bagaimana bisa kakak memintaku menikahinya?"_

_"Tobirama, kumohon. Dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Hashirama sambil menarik lengan Tobirama._

_"Penjelasan apa yang harus kudengar atas permintaan kakak yang tidak masuk akal itu?" balas Tobirama sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya._

_"Aku baru tahu hari ini" ujar Hashirama serius. "Kesalahan Toka dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Uchiha. Mereka berhasil mengetahui tempat rahasia kita untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dan menghabisi semua shinobi disana"_

_"Separah itukah kesalahan yang dibuat Toka? Tapi apa yang diperbuatnya?" Aku berusaha masuk ke dalam pembicaraan kakak beradik Senju itu._

_"Maaf Nozu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya" ujar Hashirama buru-buru. "Uchiha juga telah membunuh shinobi Senju di tiap daerah perbatasan. Aku punya firasat mereka akan melakukan serangan tak terduga dengan memanfaatkan keadaan disaat kita kalah jumlah.."_

_"Tapi masih ada aku dan kakak.."_

_"Madara tidak akan membiarkanku bertarung dengan yang lain dan kau harus menghadapi Izuna. Bagaimana kita bisa membantu shinobi Senju yang lain? Kalah jumlah juga faktor yang dapat menentukan kekalahan"_

_"Apa hubungannya bila aku menikah dengan Nozu?" tanya Tobirama kemudian._

_Hashirama menoleh kearah Nozu. "Nozu, kau kenal seorang shinobi bernama Hagoromo Yotsu?"_

_"Kak Yotsu? Apa kakak bertemu dengan kak Yotsu? Kalian bertemu dimana?" aku bertanya tidak sabar._

_"Aku bertemu dengannya di daerah perbatasan beberapa hari lalu. Ia berkata padaku bahwa beberapa anggota klan Hagoromo berniat melepaskan diri dari Uchiha, termasuk dia. Pria itu setuju membawa separuh anggota klan Hagoromo untuk bergabung dengan Senju. Namun, Ia meminta syarat tanda kesetiaan Senju dalam menjalin aliansi dengan Hagoromo. Pria Senju dikenal sangat setia dalam ikatan pernikahan. Karena itu.."_

_Hashirama menundukkan kepala sambil bersimpuh di lantai. "Menghentikan peperangan tiada akhir ini adalah tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan kalian. Bantuan klan Hagoromo sangat kita butuhkan kali ini, Tobirama, Nozu. Kumohon bantu aku!"_

_"Hentikan, kak!" ujar Tobirama yang kembali membantu Hashirama menegakkan badannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya dan.."_

_Masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh, Hashirama kembali berkata "Tidak bisakah kalian mengesampingkan ego pribadi kalian dan membuka mata lebih lebar? Pernikahan ini akan menyelamatkan banyak jiwa tak bersalah dan mungkin kita dapat menyatukan Senju dan Hagoromo. Saat ini yang penting adalah kesatuan" jawab Hashirama yang terdengar putus asa._

_"Kenapa bukan kakak yang menikahi Nozu? Kakak pemimpin klan Senju. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kakak yang menikah dengannya?" tanya Tobirama spontan._

_"Aku sudah memutuskan" Hashirama berkata serius. "Aku juga akan menjalani pernikahan politik dengan klan lain yang pastinya akan membantu mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia shinobi ini. Tunggulah hingga waktu itu datang. Aku tidak akan bersikap tidak adil padamu, Tobirama"  
_

* * *

"Nona Nozu, wajah anda memerah. Apa badan anda panas?" tanya Amari sambil memegang dahiku tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Amari" aku membalas sambil tersenyum kaku. "Aku ingin mengabari Hana tentang berita ini".

_To be Continued_

A/N : Hola readers! Mohon maaf sekali, saya hiatus lagi . Saya betul-betul minta maaf karena saya sedang persiapan menghadapi sidang perkuliahan minggu depan. Doakan saya yaa :")

Tapi tenang saja, Author janji fic ini pasti selesai! ( ). Saya sudah buat endingnya dan tinggal merealisasikannya dalam bentuk word, jadi saya berharap para readers masih setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita ini.

Jadi gimana pendapat readers tentang chapter ini? Apa readers penasaran tentang bagaimana kelanjutan pernikahan Nozu dan Tobirama? Lho, tapi bukannya Tobirama itu tidak menikah sampai akhir hidupnya? Apa pernikahan mereka tetap berjalan atau malah batal ya? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter setelahnya yaa

Mohon maaf apabila fic ini jadi terkesan 'lambat' ya.. Saya agak bingung karena ada beberapa hal yang harus saya ceritakan tapi jadinya malah membuat alur cerita jadi lambat ya?. Saya berharap bisa membuat alur fic ini lebih baik lagi. Berhubung saya masih newbie, kalau ada masukan, saya berharap readers tidak segan untuk review atau kirim PM ke saya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang masih mengikuti alur fic ini

See you all on the next chapter :D


	8. An Unspecial Tied

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 8 : An Unspecial Tied**

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinar yang hangat dan cahaya itu kini mulai menyeruak masuk menembus tirai-tirai bambu tipis yang tidak menutupi seluruh jendela ruangan itu dengan rapat. Burung mulai berkicau, bersahut-sahutan antara satu dengan yang akhirnya cahaya matahari itu menyinari seorang pria berambut putih yang masih terlelap tidur.

Setelah sinar matahari pagi itu dirasanya cukup mengganggu, Tobirama memilih untuk bangun. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan menghela napas panjang.

_'Sudah pagi 'kah?'_

Ia menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Tobirama memilih untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya seperti biasa walaupun matanya masih terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka, seakan ada lem perekat yang menyatukan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Tobirama, kau sudah bangun, belum?" suara Hashirama terdengar dari luar kamar Tobirama.

"Ya, kak" balas Tobirama serak.

"Aku ingin kau mandi dan lekas berpakaian. Aku sudah menyiapkan hakamamu di ruang tengah" Hashirama terdengar bersemangat.

"Hakama?" Tobirama tersenyum pahit. Semangat Hashirama meluap-luap dari malam kemarin. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini pernikahan itu dilaksanakan.

Pernikahannya dengan Nozu Hagoromo.

Terlintas di pikiran Tobirama percakapannya dengan Hashirama satu minggu lalu, tepat saat Hashirama memintanya untuk menikah. Sesaat setelah Nozu telah meninggalkan ruangan Hashirama.

* * *

_"Kakak, kenapa bukan kakak yang menikah dengan Nozu?" Tobirama bertanya lagi. "Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah kakak mencintai Nozu? Baru kali ini aku melihat perlakuan kakak yang sangat lembut pada seorang wanita. Kakak pikir aku tidak memperhatikannya?" jelas Tobirama lebih lanjut._

_Hashirama membulatkan matanya. "Apa katamu, Tobirama? Aku mencintai Nozu? Belum saja menikah, kau sudah cemburu, ya?" tanya Hashirama sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_"Apa yang kakak katakan? Aku mengatakan itu dengan banyak pertimbangan" sanggah Tobirama. "Baru kali ini kakak meminta wanita dari klan lain untuk memanggil kakak dengan panggilan 'kak Hashirama'. Tidakkah itu aneh? Kalau kuperhatikan lagi, saat sedang bersama Nozu, kakak terlihat lebih senang daripada saat kakak menang berjudi" jawab Tobirama segera._

_Hashirama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tobirama, kau tidak perlu secemburu itu. Aku hanya merasa Nozu memiliki banyak persamaan sifat denganku. Mungkin karena itulah aku merasa senang saat bersamanya" balas Hashirama ringan. "Lagipula, sudah kukatakan padamu, aku akan menjalani pernikahan politik, sama sepertimu" lanjutnya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela._

_"Memang kakak akan menikah dengan siapa nanti? Wanita dari klan mana? Uchiha?" Tobirama melipat kedua tangan di dadanya._

_Hashirama tertawa ringan. "Bukan. Tenang saja Tobirama"._

_Hashirama membuka jendela dan semilir angin yang sejuk langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Untuk mengumpulkan Biju, kita butuh kekuatan penyegel terbaik. Dengan ini, pertarungan memperebutkan biju tidak akan terjadi" jawab Hashirama dengan raut wajah serius. "Biju bisa menjadi ancaman besar"_

_" Klan mana yang punya kemampuan sehebat itu?" Tanya Tobirama heran.._

_Hashirama menatap Tobirama untuk beberapa saat. "Bila pernikahan politik ini dapat membantu menghentikan peperangan ini, tentu saja aku akan menikahi wanita dari klan Uzumaki"_

_"Kakak, pria Senju memang terkenal dengan kesetiaan pada ikatan pernikahan dan karena itulah kita tidak bisa memilih sembarang wanita untuk dijadikan istri" Tobirama berjalan mondar-mandir didepan meja kerja Hashirama._

_Hashirama mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Nozu bukan sembarang wanita. Kedudukannya dapat disetarakan dengan Nozomi, pemimpin klan Hagoromo. Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Hashirama._

_Tobirama terdiam beberapa saat sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kak, Nozu bisa memiliki kedudukan setara pemimpin klan Hagoromo. Jika Uchiha tahu kita menjalin aliansi dengan Hagoromo melalui pernikahan, bisa jadi mereka lebih dulu menjalin aliansi dengan klan Uzumaki. Jika kekuatan fuin jutsu mereka jatuh ke tangan Uchiha yang dapat mengendalikan biju dengan sharingan. Bagaimana kita mengatasi itu?"_

_Hashirama sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tobirama. "Pertimbanganmu tepat" ujarnya singkat. Sesaat kemudian, Hashirama terlihat khawatir. "Aku juga belum mengirim surat perjanjian perdamaian dengan klan Uzumaki. Bagaimana…"_

_"Bagaimana jika kita tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahui pernikahan ini, kecuali para petinggi klan Senju dan Hagoromo, lalu meminta mereka tutup mulut?" sambung Tobirama. "Uchiha akan terkejut menghadapi serangan kita dan Hagoromo sekaligus. Mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk memikirkan serangan balasan" lanjutnya.  
_  
_"Tapi, apa Nozu bisa menerima pernikahan rahasia ini? Perlakuan ini sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang wanita dengan status seperti Nozu" tanya Hashirama cemas._

_"Bukankah kakak berkata bahwa kita harus mengesampingkan ego untuk menghentikan peperangan ini? Jika memang begitu, inilah saat baginya untuk mengesampingkan ego pribadinya sebagai tuan putri" jawab Tobirama sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

_"Bagaimana? Masalah ini sudah selesai, bukan? Aku permisi dulu. Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" Tobirama membuka pintu itu dan melangkah keluar._

_"Tobirama, apa kau serius tidak mau memberitahu Nozu tentang hal ini? Kita menipunya! Itu.. Itu tidak adil untuknya" ujar Hashirama dari dalam ruangan kerjanya._

_"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan rencana lagi" gumam Tobirama berlalu meninggalkan Hashirama di ruangannya.  
_

* * *

Tobirama tertegun sejenak. Bukankah keputusan yang diambilnya sudah tepat? Dengan ini, semua masalah dapat teratasi dengan baik, bukan?

_'Dengan ini, Aku juga masih bisa menepati janjiku'_

Pagi ini, Tobirama benar-benar merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Rasanya Ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun tapi entah mengapa sekarang Ia sudah mengenakan hakama tradisional klan Senju yang berwarna hitam untuk acara pernikahannya dan berjalan tanpa sadar ke halaman belakang rumahnya, dimana pernikahannya dengan Nozu akan dilangsungkan.

Sesuai percakapannya dengan Hashirama minggu lalu, anggota klan Senju yang menghadiri pernikahan itu hanya Hashirama, Toka dan 3 orang tetua sebagai pemberi berkat. Sementara anggota klan Hagoromo yang sudah ada disana hanya seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut hitam, serta 2 orang anak buahnya yang mengenakan kimono bebas.

"Tobirama, perkenalkan. Dia Yoshi Hagoromo" Hashirama mengenalkannya pada pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Tobirama Senju" ujar Tobirama datar sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Yoshi Hagoromo" pria itu balas menjabat tangan Tobirama. "Senang bertemu denganmu". Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dan melihat sekeliling. "Dimana Nozu? Apa dia terlambat lagi? Ah! Itu, dia datang!"

Tobirama spontan menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati Nozu datang bersama dua orang wanita klan Hagoromo yang tinggal bersamanya. Nozu hanya mengenakan kimono merah muda bercorak daun dan mengenakan beberapa aksesori berwarna merah di kepalanya.

"Pengantin wanita sudah tiba. Upacara pernikahannya akan segera dilaksanakan" ujar seorang tetua klan Senju.

Lagi lagi, Tobirama hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti seluruh alur acara pernikahan, mulai dari pemberkatan oleh para tetua hingga tiba saatnya mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Tobirama mengambil sebuah cawan sake dan Nozu melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian mereka menyilangkan tangan dan meminum sake di cawan berlawanan.

"Aku menerima Nozu Hagoromo sebagai istri. Dan dengan ini, sekarang namanya adalah Nozu Senju" Tobirama berujar dengan suara lantang. "Berikan penghormatan untuknya"

Seluruh orang yang ada di halaman belakang pada waktu itu membungkukan badan, termasuk Hashirama. Nozu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Acaranya belum selesai" ujar Tobirama datar. "Waktunya merayakan dengan yang lain. Kau masuk kedalam dulu. Aku masih ada urusan" lanjutnya sambil bergegas pergi.

"Aku menunggu" Nozu berkata sambil tersenyum.

Tobirama mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kakaknya.

"Kak, apa semua sudah berlangsung sesuai rencana?" tanya Tobirama dengan suara rendah.

Hashirama menghela napas panjang. "Ya. Kukatakan bahwa hari ini kita berpesta sebelum pertempuran selanjutnya, sesuai tradisi klan Senju. Aku sudah berpesan pada Nozu untuk mengenakan kimono biasa dihari pernikahannya dengan alasan pernikahan klan yang biasa tidak dapat diselenggarakan karena kondisi peperangan yang tidak mendukung. Setelah ini, aku akan bicara dengan Yoshi. Kau ganti baju dan temani Nozu saja dia" Hashirama berkata setengah berbisik.

Tobirama menganggukan kepala. "Terima kasih banyak, kak"

"Tobirama, apa kau yakin tidak akan memberitahu Nozu tentang pernikahan rahasia ini selamanya?" tanya Hashirama khawatir.

"Aku akan memberitahu Nozu jika waktunya sudah tepat" jawab Tobirama cepat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hashirama.

-8-8-8-

Hari itu berlangsung panjang dan penuh kebahagiaan bagi semua orang klan Senju maupun Hagoromo. Tanpa terasa malam telah tiba. Setelah makan malam, Hashirama dan Tobirama kembali ke rumah mereka yang kini juga jadi kediamanku.

Kesan yang kudapat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu sebagai istri seorang Tobirama Senju sungguh tidak dapat kujelaskan. Ada rasa senang, bingung, tidak percaya, dan.. entahlah. Walaupun hanya pernikahan politik, hal ini sudah membuatku sangat senang.

"Nozu, barang-barangmu bisa kau bawa masuk ke kamar Tobirama" Hashirama tersenyum lebar. "Selamat malam kalian berdua" sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Oh ya, Tobirama. Kau jangan terlalu kasar padanya"

Tampak terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hashirama, Tobirama hanya membalas "Selamat malam" dengan suara yang datar dan dingin.

Tobirama menoleh padaku. "Mari, kearah sini"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Tobirama menuntunku berjalan melewati beberapa lorong di rumah yang masih terasa sangat asing untukku. Tidak lama kemudian, kami berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu coklat tua yang terlihat kokoh. Tobirama membuka pintu itu. "Ini kamarku. Yang mulai sekarang juga jadi kamarmu"

Aku terkejut menemukan ruangan itu tertata dengan sangat rapi. Barang-barang didalamnya hampir semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat pedang dengan bentuk dan panjang berbeda yang tertata rapi di sebuah rak yang berada disebelah rak yang penuh berisi buku dan tumpukan gulungan kertas. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas. Hanya saja susunan perabot yang begitu rapi membuat ruangan itu terasa lebih luas.

"Ini lemari pakaianmu. Kau bisa letakkan barang-barangmu disini" Tobirama membuka sebuah lemari kosong. "Aku sudah mengosongkan isinya"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang entah mengapa terkembang di bibirku. "Kau baik sekali. Terima kasih"

"Ini hal yang sederhana. Aku mandi dulu" ujar Tobirama sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu dan tersisalah aku seorang diri di kamar itu.

Kamar Tobirama Senju. Bagaimana mungkin kamar ini juga jadi kamarku sekarang? Aku merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur yang dilapisi kain putih kebiruan. Samar-samar aku bisa mencium wangi Tobirama disana. Bila aku tidak salah menebak, perpaduan antara kayu manis, musk atau bunga amber.

"Ah! Aku harus menata barang di lemari" ujarku yang akhirnya ingat dengan apa yang harus kukerjakan. Aku bangun dan mulai menata barang-barangku didalam lemari kosong yang tadi ditunjukkan Tobirama. Lemari itu bersebelahan dengan lemari lain yang berukuran sama.

Aku tersenyum memandangi lemari itu. "Ini pasti lemari Tobirama"

Aku mencoba membuka lemari itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan memang benar.

Aku dapat melihat 6 buah armor dari logam biru yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemari. Ada pula syal bulu putih yang biasa dikenakan Tobirama bersama armornya. Syal itu diletakkan rapi bersama beberapa tumpuk pakaian lainnya. Ada pula pelindung kepala dengan ukiran klan Senju yang selalu dikenakan Tobirama di medan perang. Dadaku mendadak terasa hangat.

'Brakk'

"?!" Aku tersentak mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Tobirama berdiri disana, memakai baju lengan panjang hitam dan celana panjang hitam, masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Tobirama sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku.. Salah buka lemari" jawabku spontan. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas di otakku. Sekedar alasan basa-basi agar Tobirama tidak mengira aku tengah mengusik barang pribadinya.

Diluar dugaan, Tobirama terlihat mempertimbangkan alibi yang asal kukatakan dengan serius. Ia mengerutkan dahi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang agak panjang dan berantakan. "Bagaimana supaya kau tidak salah memasukkan barang-barangmu ke lemariku? Nanti kau kesulitan mencari barangmu".

Tobirama meletakkan handuk basah yang baru saja digunakannya di sebuah tiang kayu horizontal yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia berjalan menuju pot bunga yang ada di tepi jendela dan membawanya, kemudian meletakkan pot bunga itu diatas lemariku. "Lemarimu ada pot bunga diatasnya. Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengingatnya?".

Aku mengangguk. Sesungguhnya aku terharu. Tobirama begitu serius memperhatikan apa yang kukatakan.

Sekarang aku mengerti. Walaupun dari luar Tobirama terlihat begitu dingin, tapi ternyata pria itu sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang biasa diabaikan banyak orang.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kau tidak mau mandi lalu istirahat?"

Suara Tobirama begitu mengejutkanku. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Baik, aku mandi" ujarku buru-buru sambil bergegas mengambil handuk dan pakaianku yang masih belum kumasukkan kedalam lemari. Karena melihat isi lemari Tobirama, aku lupa memasukkan barangku sendiri kedalam lemari.

"Maaf" ujarku pelan. "Aku akan membereskannya setelah mandi. Pasti"

"Kau memang harus membereskannya" gumam Tobirama yang tengah melihat beberapa laporan. "Aku tidak suka melihat barang yang diletakkan sembarangan. Tidak teratur. Berantakan"

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Mulai sekarang sepertinya aku harus merubah gaya hidupku menjadi lebih bersih dan lebih rapi. Jika tidak, Tobirama bisa mengomeliku setiap hari.

Aku mengepalkan tangan dan tersenyum. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Harus!"

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, aku keluar dengan perasaan lebih baik, lebih segar tapi juga lebih mengantuk.

Aku menemukan Tobirama tengah duduk di depan meja dan menulis diatas gulungan kertas dengan pena. Entah sedang menulis apa, tetapi raut wajahnya serius sekali.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. "Tobirama, kau masih bekerja hingga selarut ini?" tanyaku pelan.

Tobirama hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau belum merasa terlalu lelah? Ya memang, terkadang aku juga begitu. Walaupun merasa lelah, aku lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum tidur. Jika tidak, saat tidur, aku akan terus memikirkan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai dan tidur jadi tidak enak. Eh, tapi tidak juga! Kalau aku, mungkin lebih memilih menyelesaikan perkerjaanku sebelum tidur karena saat merasa lelah dan langsung tidur, aku bisa keterusan tidur sampai pagi dan alhasil pekerjaanku tidak selesai. Haha..ha"

Aku baru sadar bahwa Tobirama tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali, bahkan menolehpun tidak. Aku mengerti. Perkataanku yang panjang dan tidak penting pasti mengganggunya sehingga Tobirama memilih untuk mengabaikanku.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maaf.."

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa tidur lebih dulu dan.." Tobirama meletakkan penanya dan menoleh kearahku. "Jika kau tidak merasa nyaman berada satu kamar denganku, kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku dan aku tidur di lantai"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku spontan. "Aku ini orang baru. Kalau mau tidur sendiri-sendiri, aku yang harus tidur di lantai karena ini kamarmu"

"Karena kau bisa dibilang seorang tamu dan tuan rumah harus memperlakukan tamu dengan baik" balas Tobirama singkat.

"Tidak perlu" balasku sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengusirmu dari tempat tidurmu. Lagipula, kita itu sudah menikah. Aku.." dan entah mengapa aku merasa malu mengatakan perkataan barusan. Aku merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur Tobirama. "Aku tidak keberatan tidur di tempat yang sama denganmu"

Tobirama mengembalikan fokusnya pada gulungan kertas diatas meja dan mulai mencelupkan kembali penanya kedalam botol tinta. "Baiklah. Aku juga tidak keberatan" ujarnya datar.

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badanku. Aku menoleh kesamping. Tobirama akan tidur disampingku malam ini dan seterusnya? Mendadak aku merasa sakit perut.

'_Aduh, bagaimana kalau posisiku saat tidur berantakan sekali? Bagaimana kalau saat tidur tanganku tidak sengaja memukul wajahnya atau kepalanya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tidur cantik dan wajahku terlihat bodoh saat tidur?'_

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Untuk apa memikirkan itu? Tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik aku memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan besok, memulai hari sebagai seorang wanita Senju.

"Akulelah. Aku tidurduluanselamatmalam" ujarku buru-buru.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Tobirama yang kini menoleh padaku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Selamat malam" ujarku singkat. Aku merasa sangat malu hingga pipiku terasa panas. Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Ya. Selamat malam" balas Tobirama datar.

_'Aku tidak boleh terus merasa malu seperti ini. Jika tidak, Tobirama pasti jadi lebih tidak suka padaku. Aku harus bicara lebih terbuka lagi pada Tobirama. Aku harus membuatnya merasa nyaman berada didekatku'_

-8-8-8-

"Selamat pagi, Tobirama. Selamat pagi, Nozu"

Suara Hashirama terdengar begitu jernih dan bersemangat pagi itu. Tobirama memilih mengacuhkannya. Karena pesta pernikahan kemarin, Ia terpaksa menumpuk semua pekerjaannya dan menyelesaikan semuanya malam hari. Hal itu membuatnya kurang tidur pagi ini.

"Pagi, kak" balas Tobirama singkat sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan pagi itu.

"Pagi, kak Hashirama" balas Nozu tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Hashirama. Keadaan Tobirama dan Nozu jauh berbeda pagi ini. Nozu yang memang tidur lebih dulu pastinya bangun lebih segar pagi ini.

"Lihat! Aku membuatkan kalian bubur pagi ini" Hashirama berujar riang. "Jadi bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Wajah Nozu langsung merona merah dan Tobirama memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan kakaknya dengan mulai memakan sarapannya. "Bubur ini terlalu hambar"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa bubur ini hambar, tapi malam pertama kalian tidak 'hambar', bukan?" tanya Hashirama lagi. "Nozu, apa Tobirama kasar padamu? Kalau iya, katakan padaku. Biar aku yang menegurnya" sambung Hashirama sambil menepuk bahu Nozu berkali-kali.

"Hentikan bicara seperti itu, kak!" gumam Tobirama sebal. "Sudah puas bicaranya?"

"Tobirama, kenapa kau serius sekali?" ujar Hashirama heran. "Aku cuma bercanda.."

"Bercandanya sudah keterlaluan" sela Tobirama dingin.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf, maaf" Hashirama tertawa ringan.

"Kak Hashirama tidak perlu khawatir. Tobirama sangat baik padaku" Nozu berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Hahahaha. Ya, ya. Aku tahu dia memang pria yang baik" Hashirama menepuk bahu Tobirama beberapa kali. "Ehem. Tapi, setelah makan pagi, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat"

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Tobirama ingin tahu.

"Habiskan dulu buburmu, lalu aku akan memberitahumu" ujar Hashirama sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata lagi.

.

.

* * *

"Ini.."

Nozu hanya bisa terpana melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tobirama terkejut. Baru kali ini Ia melihat ada tempat seperti ini di wilayah klan Senju.

Hashirama membawa mereka ke sebuah taman yang lebih terlihat seperti rumah kaca yang cukup besar. Terdapat pula bangunan kecil disebelahnya. Terdapat papan yang menunjukkan bahwa taman itu bernama Igaku no Niwa (Taman Obat).

"Aku terinspirasi dari taman tanaman obat-obatan di klan Hagoromo. Kuputuskan untuk membuatnya juga disini" Hashirama berseru senang. "Nozu, kau menyukainya?"

Nozu mengangguk. Ia masuk kedalam dan sangat bersemangat menelaah setiap sisi rumah kaca itu serta ruangan kecil disebelahnya. "Kak Hashirama, ini hebat!" Nozu berseru senang.

"Nozu, kau belum punya pekerjaan, bukan? Aku ingin kau bekerja untuk merawat tanaman obat-obatan disini serta membuat penawar racun dari tanaman ini. Kau akan kuberi gaji per bulan. Bagaimana?" tanya Hashirama ramah.

Nozu membulatkan mata dan melempar tatapan tidak percaya pada Hashirama. "Benarkah apa yang baru saja kakak katakan?" tanya Nozu tidak percaya.

Hashirama tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau merawat taman ini dengan Tobirama. Ini hadiah dariku untuk pernikahan kalian" ujar Hashirama sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kak Hashirama, terima kasih!" Nozu memeluk Hashirama dengan erat.

"Nozu, apa yang mau kau berikan pada kami sebagai tanda terima kasih?" tanya Tobirama tiba-tiba.

Nozu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Hashirama. "Kau bilang apa, Tobirama?"

"Tobirama apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak meminta balasan apapun. Sudah kukatakan ini hadiah untuk kalian" protes Hashirama.

"Klan Senju sudah memberikan banyak keistimewaan untuk dia dan klannya. Dia dan klan Hagoromo harus memberi tanda terima kasih pada kita" balas Tobirama datar.

"Tobirama.."

"Oh, itu.. Tidak apa-apa, kak" ujar Nozu menyela Hashirama. "Aku memang sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Aku juga tahu diri. Coba lihat ini! Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

'POFFFF'

Seekor siput berukuran raksasa berwarna biru dan putih muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Katsuyu" Nozu menyapa siput bernama Katsuyu itu dengan riang.

"Siput?" tanya Tobirama heran.

"Bukan sembarang siput. Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, dia Nona Katsuyu" ujar Nozu sambil tersenyum. "Nona Katsuyu, perkenalkan. Pria berambut putih disana itu suamiku, Tobirama Senju. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam panjang ini kakak iparku, Hashirama Senju"

"Nona Nozu, kau sudah menikah?" tanya siput yang dipanggil Katsuyu itu terkejut.

"Ya" Nozu tersenyum. "Sekarang kau harus memanggilku Nyonya Nozu" sambungnya setengah tertawa.

"Kalau tidak salah siput ini.." Tobirama mengamati Katsuyu dengan seksama. "Dari hutan Shikkotsu?"

Nozu mengangguk. "Dia hewan kuchiyose-ku. Dia sangat berbeda dengan hewan kuchiyose pada umumnya"

"Jadi, ini yang mau kau berikan pada kami?" tanya Hashirama yang terlihat kagum. "Dimana kau menemukan hutan Shikkotsu?"

"Bukan kuberi tapi kubagi" balas Nozu ringan. "Nona Katsuyu, berikan gulungan segelmu. Akan kuubah konfigurasi pemanggilanmu. Mulai sekarang bukan hanya aku, mereka juga bisa memanggilmu"

"Nona Nozu apa anda yakin? Selama ini anda tidak pernah mengubah konfigurasinya" Katsuyu terlihat ragu.

"Sekarang mereka juga keluargaku. Aku ingin kau bisa menolong mereka kapanpun mereka membutuhkanmu" balas Nozu sambil tersenyum.

"Siput ini bisa menyembuhkan" Hashirama bergumam pelan. "Tapi.."

"Tapi tidak seperti hewan kuchiyose biasa yang memiliki chakra sendiri, katsuyu menyembuhkan luka dengan mengalirkan chakra pemanggilnya dan mengubahnya menjadi ninjutsu medis. Dengan kata lain, dia akan menyerap chakra si pemanggil dan mendistribusikannya pada beberapa orang untuk menyembuhkan luka. Untuk itulah, Nona Katsuyu memiliki kemampuan untuk mencerai beraikan tubuhnya sehingga banyak orang yang dapat diobati" jelas Nozu.

"Jadi, hanya shinobi dengan chakra besar yang bisa menjadi tuannya?" Tanya Tobirama lagi.

"Tidak hanya besar, tapi chakra pemanggil juga harus kompatibel dengan Nona Katsuyu. Soal kompatibilitasnya, hanya Nona Katsuyu sendiri yang dapat menentukan kriterianya. Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Nozu yang tengah menulis sesuatu dengan darah diatas sebuah gulungan kertas besar yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Katsuyu. "Karena itulah Nona Katsuyu tidak bisa dipanggil sembarang orang"

"Setahuku, siput ini juga bisa beregenerasi sehingga tidak mati akibat usia, bukan?" Tobirama berjalan mendekati Katsuyu.

"Ya. Kau benar" jawab Nozu singkat. "Sudah selesai. Terima kasih Nona Katsuyu. Lain waktu, aku akan menceritakan pernikahanku dengan Tobirama" ujar Nozu sambil memasukkan gulungan besar itu kedalam mulut Katsuyu.

"Baik, Nona Nozu. Saya permisi" Katsuyu membungkukan badan dan menghilang.

"Nozu, aku tidak tahu kau punya Hewan kuchiyose seperti itu. Kau hebat juga bisa menemukan hutan Shikkotsu" ujar Tobirama yang terlihat kagum.

"Ini biasa saja, kok" ujar Nozu salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih, Nozu" ujar Hashirama hangat. "Kepercayaanmu pada kami tidak akan kami sia-siakan"

"Begitu pula denganku" balas Nozu senang. "Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku dan orang-orang klan Hagoromo lainnya dengan baik"

-8-8-8-

Ternyata menjadi istri Tobirama Senju tidak semudah yang kukira.

Orang-orang Senju masih belum bisa menerima keberadaanku disini padahal posisiku sudah cukup tinggi. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya sejak aku menikah dengan Tobirama. Tobirama tetap terlihat sama. Dia masih tetap kaku, datar dan serius seperti biasa. Beberapa kali aku dibantu kak Hashirama untuk mencairkan suasana diantara kami. Sepertinya memang hanya kak Hashirama yang bisa membuat Tobirama, paling tidak tersenyum tipis.

"Nozu, kau dimana?"

_'Tobirama sudah pulang!' _

Hari ini aku merasa kurang sehat. Jadi aku meminta Tobirama untuk pergi belanja di pasar. Dia baik juga menerima permintaanku. Padahal sebelumnya kukira dia tidak mau.

"Selamat datang! Wah, kau belanja banyak Tobirama!" ujarku sambil melirik kearah barang belanjaannya. Aku mengerutkan dahi dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Tobirama heran.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau cocok juga pakai tas belanja!"

"Daripada berkata yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik kau bantu aku bawa barang-barang ini" ujar Tobirama sebal.

"Iya, iya. Sini" Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan Tobirama memberiku barang belanjaan yang tadi dibawa di lengan kirinya. Kami berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi, kita mau masak apa hari ini?" tanyaku senang. "Bagaimana kalau makanan kesukaanmu, Tobirama? Tapi kau belum pernah memberitahuku apa makanan kesukaanmu"

"Aku akan makan apapun yang kau masak hari ini. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan makanan kesukaanku" balas Tobirama datar.

"Karena aku tidak pantas untuk mengetahuinya?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis. Aku mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari tas belanja yang kubawa. Aku sangat terkejut menemukan ada dua botol susu disana. Ada juga beberapa kue-kue tradisional seperti dango, kue mochi, kue beras. Semuanya ada 2 bungkus.

"Kau membelikan semua ini untukku juga?" tanyaku terharu.

"Apa?" tanya Tobirama yang tengah mengeluarkan sayur-sayuran dari tas belanja lain.

"Susu, juga kue-kue ini" aku menunjukkan barang-barang itu padanya.

"Oh, itu" balas Tobirama singkat. "Aku pikir kau suka makanan ringan seperti itu"

"A.. Aku senang sekali. Kukira kau tidak pernah ingat aku ada di rumah" ujarku yang masih terharu.

Sekilas kulihat Tobirama tersenyum tipis.

_'Apa dia tersenyum padaku?'_

"Kalau kau suka, ya makan saja" sahut Tobirama yang kembali mengeluarkan sayur dari tas belanja.

"Tuan Tobirama, apa anda ada di dalam?"

Toka Senju! Tidak salah lagi, itu suaranya.

_'Tapi kenapa Toka datang kemari? Apa ada berita penting?'_

"Masuklah, Toka" balas Tobirama dari dalam. Toka berjalan masuk kedalam. Ia menundukkan kepala padaku dan Tobirama. "Tuan, perwakilan klan Yuki baru saja tiba di wilayah kita"

Tobirama segera bergegas keluar dan menghampiri Toka. "Toka, semua persiapan penyambutannya sudah selesai?"

Toka mengangguk. Kemudian dia pamit padaku dan bergegas menyusul Tobirama yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh, meninggalkanku sendirian disini.

_'Klan Yuki? Sebenarnya siapa yang datang?'_

_To be Continued…_

-8-8-8-

A/N : Hola Readers! Saya datang dengan chapter baru! . Chapter ini cukup panjang ya? Saya berharap bisa mendeskripsikan pernikahan Tobirama dan Nozu di chapter ini

Oh iya, Yah, karena saya akan menceritakan kehidupan pernikahan seseorang, rated fic ini saya ubah jadi M, just to be safe ;). Mungkin saya akan ubah rated chapter-chapter sebelumnya kalau ada waktu. (author miskin waktu nulis nih -_-)

Saya minta maaf untuk jadwal update yang masih berantakan tapi saya usahakan sebisa dan secepat mungkin untuk publish chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya harap readers mengerti dan bersedia menunggu author yang lemot ini (maaf yah T_T)

At least, kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan fic ini masih terus dan selamanya dibukaa! Heheh ;D. Untuk kritik dan saran, jangan sungkan untuk tulis review atau PM saya yaa..

See you all on the next chapter ;)


	9. Another Hani

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 9 : Another Hani**

Aku setengah berlari, berusaha mengikuti Toka dan Tobirama yang pergi dengan sangat cepat. Usahaku berhasil. Akhirnya aku tahu kemana mereka pergi.

Aku mengamati dari balik semak-semak. Disana sudah ada Hashirama Senju yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria berkulit putih dan berambut coklat yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang biru tua dan celana panjang hitam. Tobirama dan Toka yang baru saja datang langsung menundukkan kepala pada Hashirama dan pria itu, memberi salam.

Tunggu dulu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Orang-orang yang datang dengan pria berkulit putih itu terlihat mirip. Ada 4 orang pria dan seorang wanita yang berkulit sangat putih seperti salju.  
_  
'Salju (yuki)? Jadi mereka orang-orang dari klan Yuki?'_

"Selamat datang di wilayah Senju" sambut Hashirama hangat. "Mari, mampir ke kediaman kami untuk beristirahat sejenak. Perjalanan kalian pasti melelahkan"

"Baik. Terima kasih untuk sambutannnya" balas pria berkulit putih lawan bicara Hashirama.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu melempar beberapa jarum kearah semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi. Dengan seluruh kemampuanku, aku berhasil menghindari lemparan jarum-jarum yang mengarah tepat padaku. Hanya saja, karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, aku tidak bisa menghindari serangan tiba-tiba tadi dengan sempurna. Aku melompat keluar semak-semak dan jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi yang membuat pinggangku sangat sakit.

"Aduh, aduh.." Aku mengelus-elus pinggangku beberapa kali. Bagaimana bisa aku terdeteksi? Pria itu pastinya shinobi dengan kemampuan hebat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar seorang wanita yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, aku menatap wajah wanita yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Wanita itu.. Aku merasa ada aura berbeda yang memancar darinya. Ia seorang wanita berkulit putih seperti salju. Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan mata coklat dan rambut putih panjang yang diikat keatas. Ia mengenakan kimono biru abu-abu. Wanita itu sangat cantik seperti wanita-wanita yang biasanya ada dalam lukisan, membuatku terpana memandangnya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" wanita itu mengulangi ucapannnya.

Aku yang tersadar segera menerima uluran tangannya. Tangannya kecil dan kulitnya sangat halus.

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa" ujarku yang masih terpana melihat wanita itu dan Ia hanya memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Hani, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Mungkin dia mata-mata berbahaya" seru pria berambut kuning yang datang menghampirinya.

_'Hani?'_

Aku menatap wajah wanita yang menolongku dengan seksama. Aku mengerti apa yang membuatnya terasa berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Bila diperhatikan secara mendalam, wanita itu memiliki aura yang sama dengan ibu. Bahkan penampilannya juga mirip dengan ibu, hanya saja warna rambut wanita itu putih, seperti rambut Tobirama.

'_Apa semua orang yang bernama Hani terlihat seperti ini?'_

"Tidak, paman. Sepertinya dia wanita yang baik. Tidak baik mencurigainya seperti itu" ujar wanita yang bernama Hani itu.

"Nona Nozu, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Toka bergegas menghampiriku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku menoleh kearah Tobirama yang tengah melihatku sambil melipat tangan dan mengerutkan dahi. Pastinya dia merasa malu dan heran melihatku terus menerus melakukan hal bodoh dan tidak penting.

"Aku Hani Yuki. Salam kenal" wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Nozu Hagoromo" aku menjabat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Kalian pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh menuju kemari" Hashirama datang menghampiri kami. "Mari, kutunjukkan jalan menuju tempat peristirahatan" sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Semua orang klan Yuki ikut bergegas mengikuti Hashirama dan Tobirama, hingga tinggalah aku dan Toka di paling belakang barisan. Kami berjalan agak lambat karena ternyata pergelangan kakiku terkilir, walaupun tidak parah. Toka membantuku berjalan.

"Nona, apa yang nona lakukan?" tanya Toka. "Lain kali, jangan berbuat seperti itu, menguntit kami dari semak-semak. Bagaimana jika serangan dari orang-orang itu melukai anda?"

"Maaf" ujarku pelan. "Aku hanya penasaran siapa orang-orang dari klan Yuki itu. Kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku. Siapa mereka? Apa kerabat klan Senju?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, bukannya menjawab, Toka malah terdiam. Seakan mencari-cari kata-kata terbaik untuk menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya mereka agar aku benar-benar mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia menoleh padaku.

"Kerabat" Toka tersenyum tipis. "Mereka kerabat jauh klan Senju"

Aku menganggukan kepala. "Pantas saja kau dan Tobirama buru-buru menyambut mereka. Sepertinya, aku juga harus membina hubungan yang baik dengan mereka karena sekarang aku juga bagian klan Senju"

Toka hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami tiba dirumah Hashirama dan Tobirama yang juga merupakan rumahku sekarang.

"Ini rumahku. Kalian bisa beristirahat sebentar disini. Tenang saja, aku sudah menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk kalian yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini" Hashirama berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya saja sudah mampu membuat seseorang yang berada didekatnya merasa nyaman. Dia memang pria dengan kharisma luar biasa.

"Nozu, bisa bicara sebentar"

Entah mengapa aku mendengar suara Hashirama yang begitu dekat denganku. Aku terkejut. Padahal seingatku tadi Ia berada kira-kira 100 meter di depanku dan kini Ia hanya berjarak 30 cm dariku.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku segera.

"Aku harus membicarakan banyak hal dengan para pria dari klan Yuki ini" ujar Hashirama pelan. "Aku ingin kau dan Toka menemani Hani Yuki, wanita itu" Hashirama menunjuk Hani yang tengah berbicara dengan Tobirama dan Toka. "Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak masalah" jawabku segera."Sepertinya Ia wanita yang sangat baik. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya pasti menyenangkan. Kami bisa mengenalkan diri satu sama lain dan mungkin saja kami bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Terima kasih, Nozu" Hashirama memelukku cukup erat. Aku hanya tersenyum saat Ia memelukku.

"Tuan-tuan, mari kita berbincang di ruang tengah" ujar Hashirama sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tempatku berada. Tobirama menundukkan kepalanya pada Hani dan bergegas mengikuti Hashirama bersama dengan beberapa pria dari klan Yuki itu.

"Tuan Hashirama, saya harus pergi sekarang" ujar Toka tiba-tiba. "Masih ada pekerjaan yang haru saya selesaikan"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hashirama sambil mengangkat alis. "Padahal aku baru saja ingin memintamu tinggal disini dan menemani Hani serta Nozu. Tapi bila kau punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting, tidak apa-apa" ujar Hashirama lembut. "Hati-hati dijalan, Toka" Hashirama tersenyum lebar.

Toka langsung buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Tersisalah aku bersama wanita bernama Hani Yuki di ruangan itu.

"Nona, kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanyaku sopan.

"Air putih saja" balasnya singkat. "Tidak perlu terlalu sopan saat bicara denganku" sambungnya sambil tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Aku bergegas mengambil air minum dan beberapa makanan ringan sebagai teman berbincang.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, aku kembali dengan nampan berisi air putih dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Silakan" Aku meletakkan baki diatas meja. "Ada kue beras dan dango. Aku harap kau menyukainya"

Hani langsung mengambil gelas berisi air dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih banyak, emm.," Hani berhenti minum dan menatapku. "Bisakah aku memanggilmu Nozu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Sepertinya memanggil dengan nama dapat membuat kita lebih akrab".

"Nozu, bukankah kau putri Nogo Hagoromo, pemimpin klan Hagoromo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hani setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku.."

"Kau disini menjalin aliansi dengan klan Senju, benar bukan?" Tanya Hani menyela kata-kataku.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu" balasku singkat. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya jika aku menceritakan alasan mengapa aku tinggal disini pada wanita itu.

"Kalian sudah bergabung dengan klan Senju sekarang? Hani bertanya lagi.

"Belum" jawabku pelan. "Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa yang membawamu dan anggota klanmu kemari?" aku bertanya balik.

"Kami juga datang untuk menjalin aliansi dengan Senju" jawab Hani ringan. "Ayahku, Kishin Yuki adalah kerabat baik Butsuma Senju. Kami berasal dari daerah yang jauh dari sini. Kami tinggal di tempat yang dingin, hampir selalu bersalju tiap tahunnya. Saat terjadi peperangan hebat di wilayah kami, Butsuma Senju menawarkan kami untuk pindah dan tinggal sementara di wilayah Senju. Saat itu, aku bahkan belum berusia satu tahun" ujar Hani mengenang masa lalu.

"Jika ayah kalian adalah kerabat dekat, kalian tidak perlu berusaha sekeras ini untuk menjalin aliansi dengan Hashirama Senju" Aku mengambil meminum minumanku. "Ia pria yang sangat baik"

"Saat hidup bersama klan Senju. Aku dan keluargaku diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Hanya saja kami tidak diizinkan tinggal didalam wilayah mereka karena kecurigaan anggota klan yang lain pada kami. Akhirnya kami hanya tinggal di pinggiran wilayah Senju. Karena hubungan kami sangat dekat, Butsuma Senju bahkan menawarkan kami untuk bergabing dengan klan Senju tetapi ayah menolak. Ayah berkata Ia akan tetap meneruskan silsilah klan Yuki walaupun Ia bersedia membantu klan Senju dalam perang"

"Jadi kau juga pernah membantu klan Senju untuk berperang?" tanyaku kemudian.

Hani mengangguk. "Aku pernah membantu mereka di peperangan dan bertarung dengan seorang kunoichi bernama Kuraiko dari klan Uchiha saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Aku terjebak dalam genjutsu mangekyo sharingannya. Setelah itu, aku kehilangan kemampuanku sebagai seorang kunoichi"

Aku terkejut. "Hanya demi membantu klan Senju, kau.."

"Setelah itu aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan normal seperti kunoichi pada umumnya. Hal itu membuatku sangat sedih. Tapi.." Hani tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata. "Ayah dan Ibuku berjanji mereka akan melindungiku. Mereka berkata aku tidak perlu takut akan apapun karena mereka akan selalu berada di sisiku"

"Hani, kau menangis?" tanyaku sambil memberikan sapu tangan padanya. "Apa orang tuamu sudah.."

Hani mengangguk sambil menerima sapu tangan dariku dan menyeka air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. "Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Suatu malam, ada beberapa shinobi klan Uchiha yang mencoba menerobos masuk wilayah Senju. Mereka menganggap aku dan keluargaku merupakan anggota klan Senju dan mereka…" Hani terisak. "Mereka membantai keluargaku di depan mataku malam itu"

Aku terdiam. Cerita Hani sungguh mengingatkanku kembali pada malam kematian Ibu. Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bocah tidak berguna yang hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Ibu melindungiku hingga harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Mendadak mataku terasa panas. Aku juga teringat kembali pada malam pertarungan dimana Madara Uchiha menusuk jantung Ayah yang sudah sekarat dengan pedangnya dihadapanku, kak Nozomi dan Hana. Ingatan itu membuat kepalaku mendadak pusing.

"Aku yang sudah tidak punya orang tua diangkat anak oleh keluarga temanku yang juga dari klan Yuki, namanya Ema" ujar Hani yang masih terisak. "Tapi keluarga Ema sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada klan Senju yang waktu itu memang berjanji untuk menganggap kami sebagai bagian mereka dan berjanji untuk melindungi kami sekuat tenaga. Karena itulah kami meninggalkan klan Senju. Beberapa hari lalu, Hashirama Senju yang memang mengetahui fakta bahwa ayah kami adalah kerabat dekat, datang dan menawarkan kami untuk kembali bergabung dengan Senju. Awalnya kami menolak. Tapi keadaan klan kami saat itu begitu memprihatinkan. Karena selalu kalah dalam peperangan, kami tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk hidup dengan layak. Harta benda kami seringkali dirampas oleh shinobi klan lain. Saat Hashirama datang, aku sudah menderita sakit perut akut selama 1 minggu dan saat Hashirama memeriksaku, aku terkena radang usus" Hani kembali meminum air putihnya. "Akhirnya, untuk menolongku, mereka semua setuju untuk bergabung dengan klan Senju".

"Jadi Hashirama berkata bahwa kalian harus begabung dengan klan Senju setelah itu Ia baru bersedia menyembuhkanmu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Dia secara sukarela menyembuhkanku. Hanya saja anggota keluargaku yang lain merasa harus membalas perbuatan baiknya dengan melakukan sesuatu" jawab Hani pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ujarku tersenyum kecil. "Hashirama Senju sangat berbeda dengan Butsuma Senju"

Aku memperhatikan wajah Hani dengan seksama. "Kita baru saja bertemu tapi kenapa kau menceritakan kisah hidupmu padaku?" tanyaku agak heran. "Bukankah aku adalah orang asing untukmu?"

Hani tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Aku tahu kau orang yang baik, karena itulah aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu" Hani menggengam tanganku. "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya. Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman baik"

"Aku.. tidak ada yang ingin aku ceritakan sekarang" ujarku salah tingkah. Aku sungguh tidak dapat membicarakan tentang keluargaku pada orang lain, bahkan pada Hashirama dan Tobirama sekalipun.

"Kau masih punya orang tua?" Tanya Hani.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Ayahku baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.."

"Permisi nona-nona cantik" Hashirama Senju tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruangan tempat aku berada dan ruang tengah. "Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Hani, sudah waktunya untuk mengantarmu dan yang lain ke rumah kalian"

"Hashirama Senju" Hani berdiri dan menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam.

Hashirama tersenyum ringan. "Hani, ada apa denganmu? Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku 'kak Hashirama', seperti waktu kita tinggal bersama dulu"

Hani terlihat terkejut. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu? Tapi sekarang kau adalah shinobi yang paling ditakuti.."

Hashirama berjalan mendekati Hani dan meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepalanya. "Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau tetaplah adik perempuanku"

Aku terdiam memperhatikan Hani dan kak Hashirama. Hashirama Senju bukanlah pria yang suka dipanggil kakak oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Jika memang begitu, hubungannya dengan Hani dan keluarganya pasti sangat dekat hingga Ia mengganggap Hani seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tobirama, kau tidak keberatan untuk mengantar Hani dan yang lain ke tempat peristirahatan mereka, bukan?" tanya Hashirama.

Tobirama hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hani. "Mari, aku akan mengantar kalian ke rumah yang telah disiapkan untuk kalian. Tenang saja, masih dalam wilayah kami bukan di perbatasan"

"Aku tahu. Aku mempercayai kalian" Hani berjalan mengikuti Tobirama disusul beberapa pria berkulit putih yang tadi berbicara dengan kak Hashirama.

"Hani, apa kau menangis?" tanya Tobirama tiba-tiba.

Hani terlihat salah tingkah. "Tidak" sanggahnya dengan segera.

Tobirama melirikku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku yang membuat Hani menangis. Aku yang masih merasa pusing memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapannya padaku.

Hani berjalan mendekatiku sambil memegang sapu tanganku yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyeka air mata. "Nozu, aku akan mencuci sapu tanganmu dan mengembalikannya besok"

"Tidak perlu" aku mengambil sapu tanganku yang ada di genggaman Hani. "Tidak apa-apa" sambungku tersenyum.

"Hani, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan setelah ini jadi bergegaslah" ujar Tobirama yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan orang-orang klan Yuki lainnya.

Hani berbalik dan pergi bersama Tobirama dan yang lain.

_'Jika Hani memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan kak Hashirama, apa Ia juga memiliki hubungan yang sama dengan Tobirama? Apa benar ada wanita yang pernah sedekat itu dengannya? Bukankah Tobirama tidak terlalu suka menjalin hubungan dengan wanita?'_

"Nozu, Nozu"

Aku terkejut. Hashirama tengah melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali didepan wajahku. Saat melihatku sadar, Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sedang kurang sehat? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalaku dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" balasku sambil menganggukan kepala.

Aku sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran aneh pada gadis sebaik Hani Yuki? Aku pikir tidak pantas bila aku terus berpikir begitu. Lagipula, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Kenapa aku harus berpikir sejahat itu padanya?

"Nozu, kau sudah membawa laporan tentang tanaman apa saja yang akan kau tanam di Igaku no Niwa? Aku ingin mendiskusikan hal itu denganmu hari ini. Ayo, ikut denganku!" Hashirama berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Aku harus mengambilnya dulu. Tunggu aku, kak" ujarku tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah kamar.

-8-8-8-

"Ini tempat tinggal kalian untuk sementara. Maaf kami tidak dapat memberikan yang lebih baik dari ini " ujar Tobirama yang baru saja membuka pintu sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang sudah lengkap dengan perabotnya. Rumah itu terlihat sama dengan rumah-rumah anggota klan Senju lain, didominasi oleh perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Terima kasih, Tobirama. Rumah ini sangat nyaman" ujar Hani sambil melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Hanya ada 2 kamar. Aku harap Hani tidur terpisah dari kalian semua" ujar Tobirama dingin.

"Tenang saja. Hani sudah seperti adik perempuan kami jadi kami pasti akan melindunginya" sahut pria berambut coklat yang tadi berbicara dengan Hashirama. "Hani, kau letakkan barang-barangmu dan istirahatlah. Kami juga mau mengurus barang-barang lainnya"

"Baik" Hani bergumam pelan dan masuk kedalam kamar. Sementara pria berambut coklat itu masuk ke kamar berbeda dengan anggota klan Yuki lain.

Tobirama berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Hani dan berdiri terpaku didepannya.

'Brakk'

Pintu kamar Hani yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Tobirama terkejut. Hani yang menemukan Tobirama tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya juga terlihat terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah harus pergi sekarang? Padahal aku baru saja tiba disini" ujar Hani pelan.

Tobirama melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Hani dan menutup pintu kamar Hani. "Ya, aku masih punya urusan denganmu"

Hani tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hijau"

Tobirama mengangguk. Ia mengamati seisi kamar Hani. "Apa kamar ini terlalu sempit untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak" Hani menggelengkan kepala. Ia membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hijau dan meletakkannya di meja kecil. "Silakan, diminum dulu"

Tobirama menganggukkan kepala. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja dan duduk bersila di lantai. Tobirama mengamati Hani yang tengah meminum teh hijaunya.

Hani Yuki, sejak 12 tahun lalu, sifatnya tidak berubah, tetap sopan dan sangat santun pada orang lain. Hanya saja sekarang Hani telah menjadi wanita dewasa, bukan Hani berusia 8 yahun yang selalu meminta bantuannya dulu.

"Aku harap rasanya masih sama seperti 12 tahun lalu" ujar Hani membuyarkan lamunan Tobirama.

Tobirama mengangguk dan meminum teh hijaunya. "Rasanya tetap sama. Kau memang ahli membuat the hijau" ujarnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau tidak akan suka teh hijau buatanku lagi setelah lama tidak meminumnya. Banyak yang berkata bahwa teh hijau buatanku rasanya aneh" Hani tersenyum lebar. "Tobirama..."

"Ya?" balas Tobirama segera. "Ada apa?"

Hani menatap gelas teh hijaunya. "Aku sangat senang. Kau ternyata masih mengingat janji kita dan menungguku sampai sekarang"

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan janji itu" balas Tobirama singkat.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatnya. Aku harap setelah kak Mara dan yang lain setuju untuk bergabung dengan Senju, kita bisa bersama selamanya"

Tobirama terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan peristiwa 12 tahun lalu, saat Ia bertemu dengan Hani untuk pertama kalinya.

.  
.

* * *

_12 tahun lalu.  
_  
Zaman peperangan 12 tahun lalu dan sekarang tidaklah jauh berbeda. Pertikaian dan pertumpahan darah terjadi dengan brutal tiap harinya. Hanya saja, pemimpin klan Senju saat itu adalah Butsuma Senju. Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama dan Itama hanyalah bocah yang harus bertarung dan terus hidup dengan memikul beban sebagai shinobi klan Senju.

Tobirama mengingat peristiwa itu dengan sangat jelas. Hari dimana Nogo Hagoromo berhasil menyerang ayahnya hingga terluka parah. Pertempuran sangat sengit yang sudah terjadi selama 7 hari membuat Tobirama dan saudara-saudaranya yang mulai kehabisan tenaga harus melarikan diri dari medan perang untuk mengobati ayahnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di gua yang tidak jauh dari arena pertarungan.

"Kak Hashirama, bagaimana keadaan ayah?" tanya Itama cemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahan ayah. Luka akibat serangan Nogo Hagoromo begitu parah" ujar Hashirama kecil yang masih berusaha keras melakukan pengobatan dengan ninjutsu medis. Hashirama yang telah kehilangan chakra akibat pertarungan selama 7 hari tetap berusaha mengerahkan kemampuannya hingga peluh mengucur sangat banyak dari dahinya.

"Apa kakak baik-baik saja? Perlukah kita mencari bantuan diluar?" tanya Tobirama kecil yang juga merasa cemas akan kondisi ayahnya.

"Kak, gawat! Hagoromo berhasil menemukan gua ini" teriak Kawarama dari mulut gua.

"A..Apa yang ha..harus kita lakukan?" tanya Itama gemetar.

"Aku akan menahan mereka. Kalian jaga ayah dan kak Hashirama saja disini" ujar Kawarama yang bergegas keluar dari gua.

"Kawarama, tunggu!" teriak Tobirama dari dalam gua. "Aku akan pergi denganmu untuk mengusir mereka"

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Itama, kak Hashirama dan ayah disini? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" balas Kawarama buru-buru.

"Itama pasti bisa menjaga kak Hashirama dan ayah. Akan lebih baik bila aku pergi denganmu. Bila kita sukses menahan serangan mereka, kak Hashirama akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menyembuhkan ayah" jelas Tobirama.

Tobirama menoleh pada Itama. "Itama, kuserahkan yang disini padamu. Jangan gentar! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya" Tobirama menepuk bahu adik laki-lakinya itu.

"I..Iya, kak. Kak Tobirama dan kak Kawarama berhati-hatilah" Itama bersiap memegang sebilah kunai.

Tobirama berlari keluar mengikuti Kawarama. Benar saja, Tobirama yang memang punya kemampuan deteksi paling baik dibanding saudara-saudaranya dapat merasakan keberadaan kira-kira 10 shinobi klan Hagoromo yang mengepung gua itu dari jarak kurang lebih 100 meter.

"Kawarama, pasang bom peledak dan jebakan lain sebanyak mungkin di tanah maupun di pohon. Kita bunuh mereka bila keadaannya mendesak. Aku akan jadi umpan untuk mengarahkan mereka ke semua jebakan yang kau buat. Pastikan kau tidak terdeteksi saat memasang jebakan-jebakan itu. Gunakan benang chakra perakmu sebagai penanda" Tobirama membisikkan rencananya pada Kawarama dan Kawarama hanya menggangguk. Mereka berpisah setelahnya.

Tobirama menarik napas dalam-dalam. Adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit bagi bocah berusia 7 tahun untuk menjadi umpan yang memancing serangan shinobi Hagoromo yang jauh lebih hebat dan berpengalaman darinya. Keraguannya terhapus seketika saat Ia membayangkan ayah dan saudara-saudaranya, yang kini hidupnya bergantung pada kesuksesan rencananya.

Sesaat setelah Tobirama muncul, seluruh shinobi Hagoromo langsung mengincarnya secepat kilat. Tobirama berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari serangan shinobi Hagoromo yang membabi buta. Sangat sulit mengarahkan mereka pada jebakan yang dipasang Kawarama sekaligus menghindari serangan mereka. Padahal Kawarama sudah memberi benang chakra perak penanda tiap jebakan yang sudah sangat dikenali Tobirama.

'_Sial. Aku tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini'_

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tobirama hampir berhasil mengarahkan semua shinobi Hagoromo yang berniat menyerang keluarganya ke jebakan yang dipasang Kawarama hingga tersisa 2 shinobi lagi.

Shinobi Hagoromo ternyata begitu cerdik, Ia berhasil menemukan Kawarama tanpa sepengetahuan Kawarama. Tobirama terkejut, ternyata masih ada seorang shinobi Hagoromo yang mengamati mereka dari balik pohon. Rupanya dari ke-10 shinobi Hagoromo yang menyerang, ada yang mengerahkan kagebunshin dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik pohon. Tobirama yang melihat cela tersebut berusaha sebisa mungkin menolong Kawarama yang juga membuat pertahan Tobirama melonggar.

'TRANGGG'

Bertepatan dengan saat dimana Tobirama menusuk shinobi yang akan menyerang Kawarama, ada seseorang yang ternyata telah menyelamatkannya dari serangan shinobi Hagoromo lain.

Orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Pandangan Tobirama yang tengah tersungkur dan terengah-engah menjadi samar-samar karena pertarungan barusan yang menghabiskan banyak chakranya. Dengan sisa-sisa chakra yang dimilikinya, Ia masih berusaha mendeteksi shinobi Hagoromo yang tadi mengintai dari balik pohon.

'_Sial, dia pergi!. Apa dia mengenali Kawarama dan aku?'_

Sekilas tapi pasti. Tobirama samar-samar melihat sosok ibunya, wanita dengan rambut putih yang sama dengannya. Sosok itu melindunginya dari serangan shinobi tadi.

"Ibu.. Ugh!" Tobirama mencoba bangun dan menemukan bayangan ibunya dalam sosok Hani. Tobirama sangat terkejut. Walaupun Hani yang ditemuinya waktu itu kira-kira berusia 6 tahun, Ia jelas memiliki aura yang sama dengan ibu Tobirama, yang meninggal setelah melahirkan Itama.

"Hani, kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria menghampiri Hani. Pria itu terlihat cukup mirip dengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayah. Daripada itu, tolonglah anak laki-laki itu" Hani menunjuk Tobirama dan Kawarama.

Ayah Hani begitu terkejut melihat Tobirama dan Kawarama. "Ka..kalian anak Butsuma Senju?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Bukankah Butsuma Senju sudah meninggal? Tadi aku melihatnya terluka parah"

"Tuan, bila kau ingin menolongku. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menolong ayahku terlebih dahulu" gumam Tobirama serak. Ia sangat kelelahan. Sangat sulit baginya untuk berbicara.

"Aku bisa melakukan pengobatan dengan ninjutsu medis. Antarkan aku ketempat ayahmu, nak" seru ayah Hani. "Namaku Kishin Yuki dan ini putriku, Hani Yuki. Senang bertemu dengan kalian"

* * *

"Tobirama, ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hani yang terlihat heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Senang kau sudah tiba disini" jawab Tobirama tanpa sadar. "Aku jadi teringat saat pertama bertemu dengamu"

"Aku dan ayah sangat senang bisa membantu menyembuhkan Butsuma Senju saat itu"

Hani tersenyum dan meminum tehnya lagi. Tobirama menatap Hani beberapa saaat lamanya. Hani makin terlihat mirip dengan Ibunya saat Ia telah menjadi wanita dewasa, Ibu yang tidak pernah diingat oleh Tobirama selama hidupnya. Entah mengapa, Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat bersama Hashirama sekalipun.

"Rumah ini sangat bagus. Terima kasih, Tobirama. Kau baik sekali" Hani tersenyum lebar.

Kata-kata Hani barusan mengingatkannya pada Nozu yang juga mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama saat Nozu hendak meletakkan barang-barangnya di lemari yang telah dikosongkannya, di malam pertama pernikahannya. Ia tidak mengingat bahwa kini Ia telah menikah dengan Nozu Hagoromo.

"Tobirama, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu mendadak pucat?" Hani terlihat cemas.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang" Tobirama bangkit berdiri.

Hani juga ikut berdiri. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tobirama dan memeluknya, membuat Tobirama cukup terkejut. "Tobirama, aku harap kau sering datang kemari untuk bicara denganku. Mungkin juga aku akan sering datang ke rumahmu. Kita akan terus bersama setelah ini, benar bukan? Aku tahu kau pasti menepati janjimu padaku" Hani menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tobirama.

Tobirama diam, tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Janji tetaplah janji. Apapun yang terjadi Ia akan menepati janjinya pada Hani, wanita yang sangat berarti baginya. Wanita yang mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya yang tidak pernah menyentuh Tobirama seumur hidup.

'_Aku harus segera memberitahu hal ini pada Nozu, tapi bagaimana? Apa dia bisa menerima ini? Bukankah sudah ditegaskan bahwa pernikahanku dengannya hanya pernikahan politi, pernikahan tanpa perasaan? Seharusnya tidak sulit baginya menerima hal ini. Bukankah tujuan pernikahan politiknya dengan Nozu sudah tercapai untuk menyatukan Senju dan Hagoromo, apa lagi yang diharapkannya?'_

_To be continued.._

A/N : Halo readers, apa kabarnya? :D

Saya berharap kalian semua dalam keadaan baik dan semakin baik lagi setelah membaca chapter 9 yang baru saja saya publish dengan susah payah ini . Saya menyelipkan adegan action sedikit disini. Saya harap cara penulisan scene action saya sudah membaik, hehe…

Kritik dan saran dari readers tetap saya harapkan untuk chapter ini . Jangan sungkan untuk review atau PM saya yaa . Saya berharap readers bisa tambah penasaran tentang bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini setelah kedatangan Hani..

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :").

See you all on the next chapter! ;)


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya ^^

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 10 : Truth**

"Nona Nozu, apa anda sudah memberikan kompos pada semua tanaman disini? Nona Nozu, apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara Amari terdengar begitu mengejutkan pagi itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Malam tadi aku terlalu sibuk menulis laporan perkembangan Igaku no Niwa hingga aku hanya tidur 2 jam dan Tobirama sudah membangunkanku.

"Maaf, Amari. Ya, aku sudah memberikan kompos pada semua tanamannya" jawabku sambil kembali melihat laporan yang belum selesai kutulis untuk Hashirama Senju.

"Nona, apa kau sedang kurang sehat? Kau mengantuk? Kau bisa tidur dulu" Amari menghampiriku.

"Aku memang mengantuk" jawabku sambil meregangkan otot-otot. "Aku ingin tidur di lantai 10 menit, boleh tidak? Yang penting tubuhku tidak tertekuk saat tidur. Aku pasti merasa lebih baik"

"Nona, bagaimana bila kau pulang dan istirahat dulu? Untuk apa tidur di lantai? Anda bisa sakit" Amari menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku masih mau disini. Aku hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk istirahat.."

"Nona Nozu! Beige sudah datang" Satsu datang berlari dari luar. Membuat mataku sedikit terbuka.

Satsu masuk kedalam ruangan membawa Beige dengan gulungan surat kecil yang tersemat di kakinya. "Nona, dia terlihat lelah. Aku akan memasukkannya ke kandang" Satsu melepaskan gulungan surat kecil yang ada di kaki Beige dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Baik" Aku menerima gulungan suratnya. "Terima kasih Satsu"

Satsu pergi ke belakang untuk meletakkan Beige dikandangnya. Aku melihat surat dari Hana dan membuka gulungan surat itu dengan darah, seperti biasa.

"Nona, anda bisa membaca surat dari Nona Hana terlebih dulu. Saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan anda.."

"Tidak perlu, Amari" aku tersenyum. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya lagi setelah membaca surat ini. Kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu, bukankah pekerjaanmu lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan pekerjaanku?" aku mengedipkan mata. "Lagipula surat Hana membuat aku tidak mengantuk lagi, kau tenang saja"

"Baik" Amari tersenyum tipis. "Saya ke depan dulu"

Rumah yang ada di Igaku no Niwa ini sangat unik. Ukurannya kecil dan bentuknya seperti angka 7. Aku punya ruangan pribadi yang hanya dibatasi oleh pintu kayu ringan dengan ruangan depan tempat kami biasa berdiskusi. Walaupun kecil, perabot yang ada didalamnya cukup memadai.

Aku tersenyum melihat surat dari Hana. Kali ini, Ia menulis suratnya dengan rapi seperti biasa. Ini bisa jadi tanda bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja disana.

* * *

_Kakak, apa kabar?_

_Aku turut senang atas pernikahanmu dengan Tobirama Senju. Aku sangat menyesal tidak dapat datang ke acara pernikahanmu tapi aku tetap akan terus mendoakan agar kau selalu bahagia dimanapun kakak berada._

_Kak, setelah bergabung dengan Uchiha beberapa waktu lamanya. Aku mulai merasa Uchiha menekan kami. Sekarang kami hanya dianggap seperti bawahan Uchiha yang dapat mereka perintah dengan sesuka hati. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kak Nozomi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihat dia begitu tunduk pada Madara Uchiha, bahkan saat Madara memberikan perintah atau rencana yang aku tahu bahwa rencana itu bertentangan dengan pikiran kak Nozomi. Saat aku bertanya padanya, Ia hanya berkata bahwa ini termasuk dalam rencananya untuk menaklukan Uchiha. Ia berkata padaku bahwa dengan berpura-pura seolah-olah tunduk pada Uchiha, mereka tidak akan mencurigai pergerakan kita untuk menyerang mereka dari dalam. Aku harap Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan genjutsu Uchiha yang kudengar bisa mengendalikan pikiran sesorang._

_Anggota klan Uchiha yang lain sering menindas anggota klan kita. Karena itulah beberapa hari lalu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa kak Yoshi sudah tidak setuju menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha dan dia memutuskan untuk membelot pad dengar kak Yoshi akan membawa sebagian anggota klan Hagoromo pergi lusa, saat tengah malam. Aku sangat ingin pergi dengan kak Yoshi tapi kak Yoshi berkata padaku bila aku ikut, kak Nozomi pasti sadar aku tidak ada dan rencananya akan harap Uchiha tidak akan tahu kepergian merek. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatian mereka._

_Sebenarnya, walaupun keadaan klan hagoromo tidak baik disini. Keadaanku sangat baik dibanding anggota klan yang lain. Adik laki-laki Madara, Izuna Uchiha berkata bahwa Ia menyukaiku. Karena itulah Madara bersikap baik dan sopan padaku. Bila pemuda bernama Izuna itu tidak ada, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku belum bisa membalas perasaannya. Tapi dia laki-laki yang sangat baik. Dia tidak masalah bila aku tidak menyukainya. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin melindungiku, itu saja._

_Aku harap kakak selalu dalam keadaan baik disana. Aku juga berharap waktu pertemuan kita datang lebih cepat. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kak Nozu._

_Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu disana. Aku harap kakak bisa mengirim surat balasan secepatnya._

_Aku menyayangimu selalu, kak_

_Hana  
_

* * *

Aku menghela napas panjang setelah membaca surat Hana. Apa keadaan Hana dan yang lain begitu menderita seperti yang diceritakan Hana lewat surat ini? Tapi bagaimana bisa kak Nozomi tidak peduli dengan semua itu? Bagaimana bisa dia menutup mata bahkan pada Hana? Atau mungkin dia terkena genjutsu Uchiha?

Sesaat terlintas di pikiranku, jika saja aku yang menikah dengan Tobirama Senju dan Hana yang juga menikah dengan Izuna Uchiha tidak terpisah, bukankah kami dapat menyatukan tiga klan terkuat masa ini, Senju, Uchiha dan Hagoromo?

Sesaat kemudian, aku tersenyum sendiri. Menertawakan pemikiranku yang sangat naif. Apa menyatukan ketiga klan itu semudah membalik telapak tangan?

Aku segera membakar surat dari Hana hingga menjadi abu. Aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan mengambil secarik kertas kosong, pena dan botol tinta, mulai menulis surat balasan untuk Hana. Aku berpikir untuk mulai menggunakan burung lain sebagai pengantar surat ke Hana yang berada di wilayah Uchiha. Bila kami terus menerus menggunakan Beige, aku khawatir lambat laun Uchiha akan mencurigai pergerakan Beige dan bila mereka tahu Beige mengirim surat padaku yang berada di wilayah Senju, tamatlah riwayat Hana, kak Nozomi dan yang lainnya disana.

Setelah selesai, aku buru-buru menggulung surat yang telah kutulis dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Henkan no Jutsu!"

'POFFF'

Gulungan surat yang panjangnya sekitar 30cm kini berubah menjadi gulungan kertas kecil berukuran 1 cm. Aku tersenyum memandang gulungan surat kecil itu. Jurus konversi ukuran yang kukuasai bersama Hana pada usia 9 tahun ini memang sangat membantu. Saat perang, aku dan Hana biasa mengubah ukuran benda-benda yang akan kami bawa menjadi sekecil mungkin sehingga memudahkan kami membawa apapun ke medan pertempuran. Aku memasukkan gulungan kertas kecil itu ke dalam laci meja.

"Nona Nozu, maaf mengganggu" ujar Amari yang masih ada di luar pintu ruanganku. "Saya ingin Nona memeriksa catatan yang telah saya buat. Catatan itu harus diserahkan pada Hashirama Senju sore ini"

Aku berjalan membuka pintu ruangan. "Baik. Berikan padaku"

Amari memberikanku setumpuk kertas yang telah digabungkan menjadi satu dengan kawat yang dibentuk spiral. Aku berjalan dan duduk di meja depan, mulai membaca catatan Amari.

"Nona Nozu, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Satsu tiba-tiba.

Aku menggangguk sambil terus membaca catatan Amari. "Apa?"

"Nona Nozu, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Tuan Tobirama? Apa menyenangkan seperti kata orang-orang?" Tanya Satsu gamblang, membuatku terkejut dan membelalakan mata kearahnya.

"Satsu! Apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan? Kau tidak sopan!" Amari yang duduk di sebelah Satsu memukul kepala Satsu dengan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

".…"

Jujur kata, aku bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Satsu. Sebagai ninja medis, aku sangat mengerti seperti apa malam pertama orang yang baru menikah tapi aku memang belum pernah melakukannya. Selama 2 minggu ini, walaupun tidur di satu tempat tidur dengan Tobirama, aku dan dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun.

"Nona, kalau kuperhatikan, Tuan Tobirama punya tubuh yang bagus, mirip dengan Tuan Hashirama. Kakak beradik Senju itu punya badan yang tinggi dan wajah yang sangat tampan juga kemampuan yang hebat" Satsu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Aku sangat menyukai mereka. Andai saja aku punya suami seperti mereka, aku pasti jadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia"

Aku tersenyum kaku mendengar perkataan Satsu. "Ya…"

"Ssst" ujar Satsu menyela perkataanku tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Nona tidak perlu bicara lagi. Aku tahu Nona mengalami malam pertama yang sangat menyenangkan tapi Nona malu untuk berbagi cerita dengan kami, benar bukan?" Satsu tersenyum lebar. "Sesungguhnya ini pertanyaan Amari. Kemarin dia bertanya padaku apa Nona Nozu sudah menceritakannya padaku atau.."

Amari kembali memukul kepala Satsu dengan gulungan kertas. "Satsu, apa yang kau katakan?" wajah Amari tiba-tiba memerah. "Nona Nozu, tolong jangan dengarkan perkataan Satsu"

Aku tersenyum hambar dan kembali membaca catatan Amari. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada gunanya aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak melakukan apapun saat malam pertama pernikahanku dan aku yang sekarang masih seorang gadis perawan. Aku mengerti, untuk pasangan yang baru menikah, hal ini pastinya terdengan sangat aneh.

Setelah membaca catatan Amari, entah mengapa kepalaku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.30. "Astaga, sudah jam segini!" aku memekik kaget.

"Ada apa Nona Nozu?" Tanya Satsu heran.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" Aku meletakkan catatan Amari di meja. "Amari, aku sudah membaca catatanmu dan semuanya terlihat bagus. Kau bisa memberikannya pada Hashirama Senju sore ini" Aku berdiri dari kursi dan bergegas keluar.

"Nona Nozu, anda mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Amari dari dalam ruangan.

"Aku lupa" jawabku sambil memakai bakiak di pintu depan. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Tobirama supaya dia pulang kerumah untuk makan siang denganku. Aku harus buru-buru pergi menyiapkan makan siang. Aku kembali lagi setelah jam makan siang"

Aku setengah berlari menuju rumah. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa janji sepenting ini dengan Tobirama? Pertanyaan Satsu tadi sungguh membuyarkan semua yang ada dalam kepalaku.

Aku berhenti ditengah jalan. Untuk apa aku berlari seperti ini? Aku bisa melompat lewat pohon dan atap rumah untuk menghemat waktu daripada berlari seperti ini. Aku ini seorang kunoichi! Aku bisa saja sampai ke rumah dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit dengan melompat di pepohonan.

"Untung saja aku tidak lupa nama dan jalan pulang ke rumah"

-8-8-8-

Tobirama berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Siang ini, Nozu mengiriminya pesan untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke rumah sebelum makan siang. Nozu hanya mengatakan lewat surat bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya siang ini.

Tobirama menghela napas panjang. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan rumah Toka, tempatnya menyusun strategi perang dengan klan Uchiha yang hanya tinggal menhitung hari, Tobirama merasa bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk memberitahu Nozu semuanya, janjinya pada Hani dan kebenaran mengenai pernikahan politik yang sudah terlanjur dijalaninya bersama Nozu. Jarak menuju rumahnya hanya berkisar1 meter lagi dan entah mengapa Tobirama mendapat firasat kurang menyenangkan. Apakah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu segalanya pada Nozu? Tapi kenapa dan kapan lagi Ia akan mengatakannya? Apa Ia harus membohongi wanita itu lebih lama lagi?

'PRANGG'

"Aduh!"

Tobirama terkejut. Sesampainya di pintu depan rumah, Ia merasa suara itu terdengar dari dalam. Suara itu tidak salah lagi suara Nozu. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ada musuh yang menyelinap masuk dan menyerangnya didalam? Belakangan ini, menjelang hari pertempuran yang semakin dekta, Tobirama mendapat kabar bahwa Uchiha tengah mencari 1001 cara untuk menyusup ke wilayah Senju, mencari informasi strategi perang dan semacamnya. Apa mereka datang untuk menyerang Nozu dan menjadikannya sandera?

Tidak butuh pikir panjang, Tobirama segera berlari kedalam secepat mungkin dan menemukan Nozu tengah duduk di lantai dapur sambil memunguti serpihan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tobirama, kau sudah datang, ya?" Nozu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Tobirama menghela napas panjang. Entah mengapa melihat Nozu yang terlihat baik-baik saja membuatnya sangat lega.

Tobirama berjongkok dan membantu Nozu memunguti pecahan piring yang masih berserakan. "Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau memecahkan piring"

"Eeh, tidak perlu" Nozu menampik tangan Tobirama yang sudah memegang 1 pecahan piring. "Kau tunggu aku di meja makan saja, ya" Nozu tersenyum. "Ini kesalahanku dan aku yang harus membereskannya"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" ujar Tobirama yang masih tetap mengambil pecahan piring di lantai. "Jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktu"

Nozu hanya tersenyum melihat Tobirama yang tetap mau membantunya. "Kau tahu? Kau itu kadang-kadang bersikap sangat baik padaku seperti sekarang tapi kadang-kadang kau juga bersikap datar sekali saat bicara denganku. Aku jadi bingung harus menyukaimu atau bagaimana" ujar Nozu tersenyum.

Tobirama terdiam. Ia mengerti, mungkin ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Nozu tentang Hani. Hingga sekarang, belum semua anggota klan Senju bisa menerima Nozu dengan baik. Tapi, bila Ia tidak memberitahu Nozu sekarang, sampai kapan Ia akan terus berbohong?

Tobirama menatap wajah Nozu yang masih membereskan serpihan piring. Wajahnya jadi agak memerah setelah Nozu mengatakan kata-kata tadi. Nozu terlihat sangat senang saat sedang bersamanya. Menatap Nozu dengan tatapan sendu, Tobirama sungguh tidak mampu berkata apapun.

_'Nozu, jangan mencintaiku. Itu akan membuatmu sakit'_

"Selesai!" Nozu mengangkat nampan berisi pecahan piring yang dikumpulkannya. "Tobirama kau ke meja makan saja. Aku akan membawa makanan kesana".

Tobirama bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ruang makan sudah tertata sangat rapi. Nozu bahkan sudah mengganti bunga dalam vas bunga di meja makan, mengganti taplak meja dan meletakkan sumpit, mangkuk kosong serta serbet dengan rapi diatasnya. Tobirama duduk terdiam sambil memandangi semua itu. Apa Nozu sudah menyiapkannya sejauh ini? Untuk apa dia mau repot-repot berbuat seperti ini? Bukankah Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan lain?

"Aku datang!" Nozu membawa makanan diatas nampan dari dapur. "Lihat! Hari ini aku membuat sup miso dengan sayuran, kau suka?" Nozu meletakkan dua mangkuk berisi sup miso diatas meja makan.

Tobirama hanya mengangguk. Nozu duduk di kursi lain. "Ayo makan! Selamat makan" Nozu mulai memakan sup misonya.

"Nozu, jari telunjukmu kenapa diperban?" tanya Tobirama yang tengah memperhatikan perban di jari telunjuk kiri Nozu.

"Oh, ini" Nozu mengangkat jarinya yang diperban. "Tadi aku kurang hati-hati saat memotong. Tidak apa-apa"

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. "Apa kau sangat buru-buru saat membuat makanan ini? Untuk apa buru-buru?"

"Aku sudah mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi karena sesuatu di igaku no niwa, aku jadi terlambat pulang. Kau selalu tepat waktu. Kalau kau sudah datang tapi aku belum selesai menyiapkan makanan, aku merasa tidak enak membuatmu menunggu lama" jelas Nozu sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. "Jangan dipikirkan. Makan saja. Eh, apa ada yang kurang? Kurang asin? Kurang banyak?"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, ini cukup"

"Dari jawabanmu, aku tidak tahu suka atau tidak" Nozu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku senang kau masih mau memakannya"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kakak ikut makan siang juga?" tanya Tobirama.

"Aku.." mendadak wajah Nozu memerah lagi. "Aku ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu"

Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Aku mengerti" balasnya datar.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang, Nozu segera membereskan piring kosong yang ada dimeja makan. "Tobirama, kau tunggu disini" ujar Nozu yang segera bergegas ke kamar.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Nozu segera kembali ke meja makan membawa sebuah kantung berwarna coklat. " Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kau mau menerimanya?" Tanya Nozu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku yakin kau menghabiskan banyak waktumu yang berharga untuk ini" balas Tobirama datar.

"Kau tidak mau menerima ini? Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya 2 minggu ini. Hargailah kerja kerasku. Jika kau tidak ingin membukanya, paling tidak terima dulu" ujar Nozu agak kecewa.

Tobirama mengambil kantung kain itu. "Apa yang kau buat selama 2 minggu belakangan ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka kantung kain itu dan mengeluarkan benda didalamnya.

Dua buah pelindung lengan kecil cukup berat yang terbuat dari logam berbalut kain ungu keluar dari kantung kain berwarna coklat yang dipegang Tobirama.

"Ini.." Tobirama memperhatikan kedua pelindung lengan itu dengan seksama.

"Ya, itu pelindung lengan. Kau tahu tidak? Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu benda macam apa yang kau sukai. Belakangan ini aku memperhatikan armormu" Aku berjalan mendekat dan mengambil kedua pelindung lengan itu. "Coba kupakaikan ya"

Tobirama tidak menjawab sepatah katapun dan membiarkan Nozu berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan, Nozu memakaikan kedua pelindung lengan itu di kedua lengan Tobirama. Perasaannya menjadi bercampur aduk. Tobirama senang melihat Nozu yang tidak berhenti tersenyum saat memakaikan pelindung lengan itu tapi di sisi lain, terbersit rasa kasihan saat Ia melihat Nozu.

'_Nozu, kenapa kau sebaik ini padaku? Bila kau bersikap tidak peduli padaku, aku akan lebih mudah meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak akan kecewa saat hari itu tiba, hari dimana kau tahu bahwa pernikahan ini palsu dan aku telah berjanji untuk menikahi orang lain'_

"Pastikan kau selalu mengenakannya disini. Posisinya disini. Hei! Disini!" Nozu menunjuk-nunjuk pelindung lengan yang telah dipakaikan ke lengan Tobirama dengan telunjuk berkali-kali. "Bila ada tebasan pedang yang melukaimu di bagian ini dan kau tidak segera diobati, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah. Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Tatapanmu terasa sedih sekali"

Nozu mundur 2 langkah menjauh dari Tobirama. "Sepertinya ungu warna yang cocok dipadukan dengan warna biru, benar tidak? Tadinya aku ingin melapisinya dengan kain berwarna lebih mencolok seperti kuning, merah muda atau jingga. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan warna armormu, aku berpikir warna ungu adalah warna yang paling sesuai"

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?" tanya Tobirama.

"Kenapa? Pelindung lengannya terlalu ketat, ya? Mungkin lenganmu terlalu besar. Padahal aku sudah buat untuk semua ukuran" Nozu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau buatkan ini untukku?" Tobirama bertanya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar lebih serius.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak bisa bercanda sedikit?" Tanya Nozu heran. "Aku memberimu ini karena kau seorang ahli pedang. Saat di medan perang, jika aku musuhmu, aku ingin sekali melukai lenganmu agar kau tidak bisa menggunakan pedang lagi dan bahkan juga menghambatmu mengeluarkan jurus elemen air yang luar biasa itu. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui" jelas Nozu. "Lagipula bila kuperhatikan lagi, armormu tidak melindungi lengan secara keseluruhan, terutama otot bisep dan trisep yang ada di lengan atasmu. Tapi otot trisep ada di lengan dalam, musuh akan sulit menjangkaunya. Otot bisep yang berada di lengan luar akan jadi sasaran empuk"

Tobirama terdiam sesaat. "Terima kasih" ucapnya datar. Namun aku bisa menangkap nada senang tersirat tipis dalam suaranya.

"Aku juga buatkan kantung ini untukmu" aku mengangkat kantung ukuran sedang berwarna putih. "Ini kantung obat. Sudah kumodifikasi agar semua obat yang penting bisa disimpan didalamnya. Tapi alhasil kantung ini jadi berat. Biasanya kantung ini diletakkan di belakang, dekat pantat. Tapi kalau kulihat lagi, pantatmu sudah besar. Kalau ditambah kantung ini, nanti kau bisa keberatan pantat dan tidak.."

"Aku tidak butuh itu" sela Tobirama kesal. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya jadi sedikit merah. Sepertinya dia malu. Bagaimana ya? Aku 'kan hanya mengatakan fakta.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat wajah Tobirama yang memerah. Tidak kusangka, aku bisa juga bercanda dengannya.

"Perang dengan Uchiha tinggal 2 hari lagi, bukan? Aku harap ini bisa menolongmu nanti" Aku tersenyum. "Utamakan keselamatan"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Kau juga harus jaga diri disini. Aku ingin kau mengobatiku setelah aku pulang dari medan perang nanti"

"Aku janji" balasku sambil tersenyum. "Kutunggu kepulanganmu"

-8-8-8-

Perang besar selanjutnya antara Uchiha dan Senju akhirnya berakhir sudah. Senju yang berperang dengan bantuan klan Hagoromo berhasil memenangkan pertempuran sengit yang berlangsung hampir 7 hari penuh. Pertarungan besar itu diakhiri dengan Madara Uchiha yang meninggalkan medan pertempuran bersama adik laki-lakinya, Izuna Uchiha yang terluka parah akibat serangan Tobirama. Walaupun di akhir pertarungan, Hashirama sudah memberikan opsi untuk berdamai. Walau sempat dilanda keraguan sesaat, Madara akhirnya memilih mendengarkan kata adik laki-lakinya yang tidak sudi bergabung dengan klan Senju.

Tidak semua anggota klan Uchiha yang selamat dalam pertempuran besar itu setuju dengan keputusan Madara Uchiha dan adiknya. Banyak diantara mereka yang sudah lelah dengan pertempuran tiada akhir yang tiap hari menelan makin banyak korban. Dengan berat hati, banyak diantara anggota klan Uchiha yang memilih untuk melepaskan nama klan kebanggaan mereka dan bergabung dengan Senju. Hashirama sangat bersyukur. Akhirnya tiba hari dimana klan Uchiha setuju untuk berdamai dengan klan Senju. Hanya satu hal yang amat disesalinya, Madara yang saat itu memegang posisi sebagai ketua Klan masih belum setuju untuk bergabung dengan Senju.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat diiringi kicauan burung-burung senja. Medan pertempuran berupa tanah lapang itu kini telah kosong. Keadaannya sungguh berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu. Tanah lapang itu seolah berubah menjadi medan pertarungan membara yang berhias puluhan ninjutsu dan genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang mematikan. Kini suasana di tempat itu cenderung terkesan sendu dan hampa.

Tobirama duduk di bawah pohon, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah akibat pertarungan hari ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Hampir beberapa kali Tobirama terjebak dalam genjutsu Izuna yang begitu mematikan. Keberuntungan rupanya masih berpihak pada klan Senju. Di akhir pertempuran, Tobirama berhasil mengecoh Izuna dan menyerangnya dengan bukijutsu andalannya, Hiraishin Giri, hingga Izuna tidak mampu melanjutkan pertarungan dan meninggalkan tempat itu dalam kondisi luka parah.

Semilir angin yang terasa begitu sejuk menerpa rambut putih Tobirama, membelainya dengan begitu lembut, membuat Tobirama merasakan ketenangan tersendiri. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon, menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang terasa begitu panas dan lelah.

Tobirama membuka matanya dan seketika pandangannya tertuju pada kedua pelindung lengan yang diberikan oleh Nozu padanya 2 hari sebelum pertarungan berlangsung. Pelindung lengan itu telah beberapa kali melindungi Tobirama dari tebasan pedang Izuna. Ia melepas kedua pelindung lengan berwarna ungu itu dan menatapnya sesaat.

'_Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padanya? Jika tidak ada pelindung lengan ini, mungkin tebasan Izuna sudah melukaiku dan aku mungkin sudah..'_

"Tobirama, disini kau rupanya"

Tobirama menoleh kearah Hashirama yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Walaupun dijuluki sebagai dewa Shinobi, pertarungan besar ini sudah menyita banyak tenaganya. Apalagi melawan Madara Uchiha dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Kakak laki-lakinya yang biasa terlihat begitu ceria kini terlihat sangat lelah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kondisimu sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Ya" balas Tobirama singkat. "Terima kasih, kak. Semua berkat kakak"

"Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku sebagai ninja medis. Kau tahu? Ninja medis tidak boleh berhenti mengobati saat masih ada rekannya yang masih bernapas. Itu prinsipnya" Hashirama tersenyum ringan.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya tersenyum. "Kakak memang hebat. Masih bisa tetap tersenyum bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini"

"Tobirama, aku sangat bersyukur kita masih hidup hingga detik ini. Bantuan dari klan Hagoromo begitu besar. Aku tidak menyangka Yoshi dan pasukannya bisa bertarung sebaik itu" ujar Hashirama. "Kita sangat beruntung. Bahkan hari ini, hampir semua anggota klan Uchiha memilih untuk bergabung dengan kita. Kita harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada bantuan klan Hagoromo"

"Itu sudah jadi kesepakatan dan mereka tidak boleh melanggar kesepakatan" Tobirama menghela napas panjang. "Aku sudah mendata siapa saja anggota klan Uchiha yang telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kita"

"Terima kasih, Tobirama" Hashirama menepuk bahu adik laki-lakinya. "Nozomi dan anggota klan Hagoromo yang menjalin aliansi dengan Uchiha ikut melarikan diri bersama Madara dan Izuna. Bagaimana pendapatmu? Kenapa mereka masih tidak mau bergabung dengan kita?"

"Mereka punya kebanggaan yang sangat tinggi pada nama besar klan mereka. Mereka tidak akan mau tunduk semudah itu" balas Tobirama lelah.

"Tapi Madara adalah pemimpin klan Uchiha dan Nozomi adalah pemimpin klan Hagoromo. Walaupun ada sebagian anggota klan Uchiha dan Hagoromo yang bergabung dengan kita tapi bila pemimpinnya belum setuju maka sama saja kita belum mebuat kesepakatan apapun" sanggah Hashirama.

Tobirama mulai merasa terganggu dengan perkataan kakaknya. Tobirama sangat mengerti bahwa kakaknya menganggap Madara Uchiha sebagai teman sehingga Ia tampak sangat sedih Madara tidak ikut bergabung. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Madara bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah termakan hasutan orang lain, apalagi musuh bebuyutannya.

"Aku ingin kita segera pulang. Aku sangat lelah" Tobirama bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf Tobirama, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal" Hashirama berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti adik laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Tobirama singkat. "Aku ingin istirahat dirumah secepatnya"

Perjalanan pulang selalu menyenangkan untuk Tobirama. Setelah 24 jam yang begitu menguras tenaga, akhirnya Ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dirumahnya. Rencana perang yang telah disusun Tobirama dengan Hashirama, Toka, para petinggi klan Senju serta Yoshi Hagoromo dan bawahannya membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa.

Sesampainya di wilayah Senju, Tobirama, Hashirama dan seluruh shinobi klan Senju disambut pulang bak pahlawan oleh para keluarga yang menunggu di rumah. Beberapa diantara mereka memberii pandangan tidak menyenangkan kearah shinobi Uchiha dan Hagoromo yang ikut pulang ke wilayah Senju. Melihat keadaan itu, Hashirama tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menghentikan jalan seluruh pasukan dan berdiri didepan seluruh anggota klan Senju.

"Saudara-saudaraku, mulai hari ini klan Uchiha dan Hagoromo setuju untuk bergabung dengan kita. Mulai detik ini, kutegaskan pada kalian semua bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari klan Senju yang harus kalian lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga layaknya saudara dan keluarga kalian. Kita akan menghentikan peperangan ini dan menciptakan perdamaian di dunia shinobi" seru Hashirama lantang. "Aku tidak mungkin membawa perdamaian ke dunia shinobi ini seorang diri kerananya.." Hashirama membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. "Aku mohon bantuan dan kerja sama kalian semua. Tanpa bantuan kalian, usahaku tidak berarti apa-apa"

Tobirama berjalan maju dan berdiri di samping kakaknya. "Apa kalian mendengar apa permintaan ketua kita? Sebagai klan Senju yang setia, sudah sewajarnya kita melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh kakakku. Perkataannya bukan omong kosong"

Terdengar suara cukup riuh dari segerombol orang yang menyambut kedatangan Hashirama dan Tobirama tapi mereka tidak peduli sedikitpun. Tobirama melihat ke sekeliling.

'_Apa Nozu ada diantara mereka?'_

Tobirama memilih untuk mengaktifkan mode deteksinya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Cakra Nozu tidak ada di gerombolan orang itu dan terasa berada cukup jauh. Bila Tobirama tidak salah memperkirakan, Nozu sepertinya berada di rumah.

'Kenapa dia tidak mau ikut orang-orang yang dating untuk menyambutku? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?'

Tobirama menghampiri Hashirama. "Kak, aku sangat lelah. Bisa aku kembali ke rumah ebih dulu?"

Hashirama menggangguk. "Baiklah Tobirama, kau pulang saja dan istirahatlah. Biar aku yang selesaikan urusan disini" Hashirama menepuk bahu adiknya. "Temui juga Nozu disana karena sepertinya dia tidak ada disini"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Kak"

Tobirama meninggalkan Hashirama dan shinobi Senju lainnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Ia masuk dan menemukan Nozu yang tengah duduk seorang diri di meja makan sambil memegang surat yang dikenal Tobirama. Surat itu adalah surat yang dikirim Tobirama untuk Nozu atas perintah Hashirama kemarin. Hashirama meminta Tobirama member kabar pada Nozu dan yang lain bahwa Uchiha telah kalah dan mereka akan kembali keesokan harinya.

Entah mengapa tapi Tobirama merasa sangat senang bisa melihat Nozu lagi. Satu minggu di tenda perang dengan situasi yang mencekam sangat berbeda dengan di rumah. Jika mengingat apa saja yang telah dilaluinya di medan perang, Tobirama sangat bersyukur bisa kembali lagi dalam keadaan selamat.

"Nozu.."

Tobirama sangat terkejut. Saat Nozu menatapnya, matanya penuh dengan air mata. Nozu melempar tatapan yang aneh padanya, seperti tatapan penuh kebencian. Sesaat sebelumnya, Tobirama sudah membayangkan Nozu yang akan menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi kenapa..

"Nozu ada apa?" Tobirama mencengkram bahu Nozu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Diluar dugaan Nozu malah berusaha melepaskan diri. Hal ini membuat Tobirama makin tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Tobirama heran. "Aku baru saja kembali dan.."

Nozu bangkit berdiri. "Mengapa.." Ia meremas surat yang dikirim Tobirama dengan keras. "Mengapa kau bunuh dia? Kenapa kau bunuh Izuna Uchiha? KENAPA?!" Nozu berteriak pada Tobirama dengan nada tinggi dan suara keras. "Kenapa kau begitu egois? KENAPA?!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tobirama tersinggung. "Jika aku tidak membunuhnya, dia yang akan membunuhku"

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI EGOIS!" teriak Nozu lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa kau tahu bahwa selama ini…"

"Selama ini apa?" Tanya Tobirama dengan nada menantang. Sungguh, kondisi Tobirama masih kurang baik saat ini dan bukannya menyambutnya dengan baik sambil merawat luka-luka yang diterimanya akibat peperangan minggu lalu, Nozu malah berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Tobirama berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi.

Nozu terlihat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tobirama. Nozu malah menutup wajahnya, duduk di lantai dan menangis.

Tobirama sungguh tidak mampu berkata apapun. Perkataan Nozu padanya barusan membuatnya merasa sangat tersinggung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu pada suamimu yang baru saja pulang dari medan perang? Bila Izuna Uchiha sangat berharga untukmu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini dan menikah dengannya? Aku tidak pernah memaksamu tinggal di sini" ujar Tobirama dingin. Tobirama berjalan menjauh dari Nozu yang masih menangis di lantai. "Bila kau lebih suka melihat aku yang mati, tidak apa-apa. Itu hakmu" lanjut Tobirama dengan nada sinis.

Tobirama berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mengacak-acak rambut dengan tangannya. Tobirama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Nozu padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata sekejam itu padanya?

Setelah selesai mandi. Tobirama memilih untuk tidur. Setelah Hashirama kembali, Tobirama akan meminta Hashirama untuk mengobati luka-lukanya lagi. Sesaat sebelum Iamenutup mata, Nozu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tobirama memilih untuk mengabaikan Nozu dan berpura-pura sudah tidur. Nozu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku baru saja mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka" ujar Nozu pelan.

Tobirama tetap diam. Berbicara dengan Nozu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tidak baik. Saat ini, Tobirama merasa perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah.

"Tobirama.." Nozu mengguncangkan badan Tobirama namun Tobirama tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aku.." Nozu terlihat takut. "Aku minta maaf" sambungnya dengan nada pelan. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh"

Tobirama tersenyum sinis. "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau tidak tidur, bukan? Kenapa kau pura-pura tidur?" Tanya Nozu yang terlihat frustasi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Aku butuh istirahat, kau pergi saja" balas Tobirama datar.

Nozu terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku.. Aku punya janji untuk mengobatimu saat kau pulang dari pertarungan itu dan.. Aku ingin menepati janjiku"

"Bukankah kau lebih ingin aku yang mati di perang ini menggantikan Izuna Uchiha yang sangat berharga untukmu…"

"Tobirama, jangan salah paham begitu" sela Nozu buru-buru. "Dia.."

Tobirama menatap Nozu beberapa saat lamanya. Ia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?"

"Dia.. Kak Nozomi bilang padaku bahwa selama klan kami menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha, Izuna akan menjaga Hana, adik perempuanku, apapun yang terjadi. Izuna Uchiha sudah berjanji untuk menjaga adikku dari siapapun. Bahkan Madara Uchiha sekalipun. Karena itu.." Nozu menundukkan kepala. "Bila dia tidak ada, siapa yang akan menjaga Hana disana? Kak Nozomi sudah berubah. Bagaimana bila Madara Uchiha memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik?"

Tobirama terdiam. Tobirama sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang kakak yang khawatir pada adiknya. Madara Uchiha adalah pria mengerikan yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapat apa yang dia mau, termasuk membunuh Hana bila itu memang diperlukan.

Tobirama menatap Nozu yang terlihat merasa sangat bersalah. Tobirama mengerti, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini padanya. Nozu pasti sangat khawatir pada adiknya. Apalagi Nozomi yang sekarang seperti sudah tidak memiliki akal sehat.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Tobirama pelan. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemarinya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu"

Nozu sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Tobirama. "Tobirama, aku.." Nozu kembali menundukkan kepala lagi. "Aku tidak pantas kau berikan apapun. Labih baik kau berikan benda itu untuk.."

"Tidak, ini untukmu" sela Tobirama yang masih mencari-cari sesuatu didalam lemarinya. "Aku harus banyak berterima kasih padamu. Kau tahu? Pelindung lengan darimu menyelamatkan jiwaku berkali-kali selama pertarungan minggu lalu"

Nozu tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang bila itu membantumu. Kau tidak perlu membalasnya dengan apapun"

Tobirama mengambil sebuah kotak kayu dari dalam lemarinya. Ia melangkah mendekati Nozu dan membuka kotak kayu itu. Kotak itu berisi sebuah syal bulu berwarna putih yang terlihat sama dengan syal yang biasa dikenakan Tobirama di armornya. Tobirama mengalungkan syal bulu putih di leher Nozu dari belakang.

Nozu terlihat sangat terkejut. "Tobirama, apa kau memberikanku syal yang ada di armormu?" =

"Tidak" balas Tobirama singkat. "Tidak, ini baru. Dengan ini, kau dan aku punya aksesori yang terlihat serasi. Terserah kau mau mengenakannya kapan dan dimana. Terima kasih banyak untuk pelindung lengannya. Akan selalu kukenakan selama perang"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis mengamati Nozu yang masih terpana dengan syal pemberiannya. Itu syal yang sebelumnya ingin diberikan Tobirama pada Hani. Entah mengapa melihat syal itu melingkar di leher Nozu membuatnya merasa senang walaupun Nozu berambut hitam dan memiliki kulit yang tidak terlalu putih.

Nozu mengamati syal bulu putih itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku harus memakainya dimana?"

"Berikan padaku" Tobirama berjalan mendekati Nozu dan Nozu memberinya syal bulu itu. Tobirama menarik tangan Nozu dan mengajaknya berdiri dihadapan sebuah cermin panjang yang berada di kamarnya. Tobirama berdiri dibelakang Nozu dan melingkari syal bulu putih itu di pinggang Nozu.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah seperti ini lebih bagus?" tanya Tobirama sambil mengamati bayangan Nozu di cermin.

Nozu tersenyum tipis melihat bayangannya di cermin. "Benda ini bagus sekali"

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Tobirama yang juga masih mengamati bayangan Nozu di cermin.

Nozu mengganggukan kepala. "Ya" jawab Nozu singkat. "Hari ini aku memakimu habis-habisan tapi kau malah memberiku hadiah. Aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa"

"Bila kau memang menyukainya, aku ingin kau mengenakannya mulai besok. Apa lagi yang kau bingungkan? Kenapa kau selalu membuat semuanya terlihat rumit?" Tanya Tobirama sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Terima kasih,Tobirama. Terima kasih" Nozu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kembali kasih. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih lebih dulu padamu" Tobirama berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan istirahat sebentar"

Nozu manggangguk. "Ya, tidurlah beberapa jam dulu. Setelah kau bangun, aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu. Aku akan menunggu di depan sambil menulis laporan"

Tobirama menghela napap panjang. Ada perasaan melegakan di dadanya setelah Ia memberikan syal bulu itu pada Nozu. Tobirama memang tidak pernah suka berhutang apapun pada orang lain. Tapi memberikan syal putih itu pada Nozu membuatnya merasa sesuatu yang berbeda.

'_Kenapa dai terlihat begitu menarik saat mengenakannya?'_

-8-8-8-

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum pagi ini.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi aku merasa hubunganku dengan Tobirama membaik belakangan ini. Apalagi setelah dia memberikan syal bulu putih itu padaku. Aku mulai mengenakannya setiap hari dan saat pertama kali melihatku mengenakan syal itu di pinggangku, Tobirama berkata bahwa aku terlihat sangat cocok mengenakannya. Coba bayangakan, seorang Tobirama Senju yang terlihat begitu dingin mengagumi aku yang mengenakan syal bulu putih itu? Bukankah itu luar biasa?

Bila kuperhatikan lagi, aku juga merasa bahwa Tobirama bicara dengan nada yang lebih santai padaku. Bahkan tidak jarang, Ia mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku menahan tawa. Sungguh, seperti ada keajaiban yang terjadi diantara kami.

Aku tersenyum melihat kotak makanan yang telah selesai kusiapkan siang ini. Aku meninggalkan Igaku no Niwa lebih cepat siang ini untuk menyiapkan makan siang di rumah. Aku sudah memberitahu Satsu dan Amari bahwa aku akan membuatkan makan siang untuk Tobirama dan mengantarkannya langsung kesana. Siapa tahu dengan ini hubungan kami bisa makin dekat. Aku pikir Tobirama suka dengan kejutan. Apalagi dia suka makan. Tentu saja Satsu dan Amari mengizinkan aku pergi lebih awal dengan syarat aku harus menceritakan bagaimana makan siang "romantis" kami pada mereka. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Tobirama bukan orang yang bisa diajak makan siang romantic tapi mereka tetap tidak mau menndengarkan aku.

Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat kerja Tobirama yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan akan seperti apa wajahnya saat menerima kejutan makan siang ini? Siang ini aku membawakannya onigiri dengan isi udang.

Sesampainya disana, aku mendengar Tobirama tengah bicara dengan seorang wanita dan sepertinya aku mengenal suara wanita itu. Aku mendekat perlahan menuju sumber suara dan berusaha keras untuk menyamarkan keberadaanku.

Dari suara sayup-sayup yang kudengar, sepertinya wanita yang bicara dengan Tobirama berteriak padanya. Tunggu, suara ini..

'_Bukankah ini suara Hani Yuki?'_

Semakin penasaran, aku berjalan semakin cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hani berteriak sekeras itu pada Tobirama? Apa Tobirama menyakitinya atau menyinggungnya dengan perkataannya yang sinis itu?

"Kenapa Tobirama? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah menikah dengan Nozu? Kenapa?" Hani berteriak dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Hani, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Hani.."

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku. Tobirama tengah menarik tangan Hani yang mencoba pergi menjauh darinya. Hani masih berusaha melepaskan diri hingga akhirnya Tobirama menarik Hani kedalam pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Hani…"

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan dari seorang pria yang telah melanggar janjinya padaku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah denganku. Sekarang, apa kenyataanya?" Hani berbicara sambil agak terisak.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu" balas Tobirama datar.

'_Apa? Terpaksa?'_

Tobirama menghela napas panjang. "Aku harus menikah dengannya karena klan Senju butuh bantuan klan Hagoromo. Tidak ada klan lain dengan kekuatan besar yang akan membantu kami melawan Uchiha. Karena itu aku menikah dengannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah peperangan ini selesai, aku akan menceraikannya dan menikah denganmu, sesuai janjiku padamu. Belum ada yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini kecuali kakak dan para tetua desa serta beberapa orang perwakilan klan Hagoromo. Mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa aku pernah menikah dengan Nozu Hagoromo. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun"

Aku sangat terkejut. Aku menutup mulut dan hidung sambil menahan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipiku.

'_Tobirama, bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu padaku?'_

_To be continued.._

A/N : Readers, saya kembali dengan chapter 10 yang cukup panjang, heheh . Saya berharap readers masih 'excited' untuk baca fic ini.. Saya butuh waktu agak lama untuk menulis fic ini karena berbagai masalah tapi saya akan tetap berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa..

Oh iya, author sebentar lagi harus berangkan KKN ke wilayah Banten.. doakan semoga disana ada sinyal bagus ya, jadi saya tetap bisa update cerita.. Kalau wilayahnya minim sinyal, mungkin saya akan hiatus selama 1 bulan.. (Maafkan author yang lemot ini T_T). Saya harap readers tetap mengikuti jalannya fic ini dan author juga minta doanya supaya bisa kembali dengan sehat dan selamat.. T_T

Kritik dan saran dari readers tetap saya harapkan untuk chapter ini . Jangan sungkan untuk review atau PM saya yaa . Saya berharap readers bisa tambah penasaran tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Nozu dan Tobirama setelah Nozu mendengar semua kebenarannya dari Tobirama sendiri..

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :").

See you all on the next chapter! ;)


End file.
